A Dietary Need
by Ferosh
Summary: Ron is suddenly feeling some peculiar things for Harry. Set during Half Blood Prince. RWHP
1. Aunt Muriel

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I did use a part of her writing, only tweaked a little. **

****

**A Dietary Need  
Part One: Aunt Muriel**

'A what?' shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. 'A what, exactly?'

Ron flinched back at the wand shaking a few millimeters away his freckled nose. He wasn't even aware of Harry's presence beside him, he was too angry at his sister to feel gooey over Harry being near him. He gaped, rage roaring inside him as he fought for some words. He was saved by Harry.

'He doesn't mean anything, Ginny ... ' Harry tried to help his friend, though he was rudely interrupted by the Weasley temper.

'Oh yes he does!' she said, flaring up at Harry. 'Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Aunt Muriel -'

'Shut your mouth!' Ron bellowed, chancing a glance at Harry to see whether he believed these words. Harry looked mildly amused by the sibling's confrontation and Ron couldn't decipher anymore.

'No, I will not!' yelled Ginny, beside herself. 'I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!'

Ron pulled out his wand too, ignoring Harry as he stepped between them. 'You don't know what you're talking about!' he roared, trying to step around Harry to get a quick shot at Ginny. He only faltered when Harry grabbed his waist firmly to hold him in place. Praying no one saw his blush he quickly continued, 'just because I don't do it in a public place...!'

Ginny screamed with diverse laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way. 'Been kissing Pig have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?'

'You...'

Ron lost it; the touch of Harry's fingers was no longer enough to keep him calm. A jet of orange light flew out from under Harry's left arm and missed his sister by inches. Harry pushed Ron up against a wall. The red head was suddenly lost in a sea of green as he stared into Harry's eyes. His wand clattered to the floor as Ginny continued yelling.

'Harry's snogged Cho Chang!' she shouted, who sounded close to tears now. 'And Hermione's snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've about as much experience as a twelve year old!'

And with that she stormed away. Harry let go of Ron's arms, who had barely heard the words shouted at him. The look on his face was dreamy and slightly dazed.

'Ron?' Harry asked, tapping him on the shoulder. 'You all right?' he asked kindly. He bent down to pick up Ron's wand, he offered to the boy but Ron was so dazed he didn't notice the presented item. Harry shrugged and tucked the wand up his sleeve along with his own.

'Oh… er…. Fine,' Ron replied.

'C'mon,' Harry said, taking his elbow and pulling him away towards Gryffindor Tower. 

Ron sighed heavily and followed Harry obediently. Of course his sister's words were half right, he'd never kissed someone or been kissed. He wanted to be kissed of course, just not by Phlegm, an image of his friend's messy dark hair and striking eyes materialized before his eyes. He blinked his blue eyes hurriedly, hoping to rid them of the dazed expression he knew they held. He wondered as Harry guided him along the corridors, why he had so suddenly become infatuated with his friend. His male friend, it was so wrong. Had someone slipped him a love potion? That seemed to be the only possible solution. Ron's mind flickered back to this morning when Lavender had hovered two seconds too long over him when he ate. He quivered as Harry's slender fingers brushed against the skin of his lower arm.

It wasn't the first time he'd been besotted by a boy. The end of the last year as when he found his was amazed and intrigued by the male form, letting his eyes wander when ever he saw someone to his liking. It was just the first time he'd felt that way about Harry and what he was involuntarily thinking scared him. He did enjoy his thoughts though, his private personal thoughts. His and his alone.

He barely remembered Ginny's words as he was escorted into the common room; his anger was long gone replaced by a feeling of need and a giggly giddy one. He stared at Harry, and envisioned himself running his fingers along the skin of his cheekbones and – he blushed – other places.

'Ron, are you sure you're all right?' Harry asked again, bringing him out his thoughts.

Ron found they were now in the red-clad dorm room. He ignored the other sleeping boys and thudded heavily around the room, pulling the window's shut. Afterwards he sunk slowly onto his bed and heaved out a sigh when his head touched the pillows. His eye lids fluttered closed, and the red hangings vanished from his sight.

'Ron,' Harry repeated, 'you didn't take what she said seriously did you?'

A smile appeared on his pale face and he shook his head. 'No,' he said, lying on his side so he could watch Harry watch him. It was weird, like he was seeing Harry in an entirely new light. Only a few days ago they had been passing jokes and talking normally as they walked down the corridors. Now Ron wanted to jump Harry and pin him against a wall to ravish him. Bloody hormones, he groaned to himself.

'Good,' Harry said, turning his back on Ron he discarded most of his robes and slid into his sheets with a satisfied sigh. There was a long drawn out silence between the two friends, as they listened to the other occupants of the dorm room snoring or breathing heavily.

Under his sheets, Ron pulled of his shoes and pants, not wanting to get up to do it. That would mean he'd have to get undressed in front of Harry, though he'd done it thousands of times beforehand, though now made him a little self conscious. He wasn't tan like Harry, he was pale and freckly and completely undesirable.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, pulling off his glasses and watching Ron with a puzzled expression on his face.

'Getting changed,' Ron answered, throwing his pants to the floor and starting on his upper robes. 'What does it look like?'

Harry blushed faintly, he'd obviously thought Ron's shuffling around under the closure of blankets to be something else. 'Oh, nothing…' He smiled.

'Yeah, right mate,' Ron said, grinning. He quickly stopped as he remembered this was the way things were supposed to be, laughing and exchanging jokes, truthfulness too. A friend wasn't supposed to secretly lust after another.

'Are you sure you're fine?' Harry asked quietly; sleep beginning to take his body over.

'I could get any girl I wanted, right?' he asked suddenly, flipping over to look at Harry. He brushed his red hair out of his eyes as it feel forward, obscuring his view.

Harry was completely taken aback by the question; he did a terrible job of hiding his shock as he stuttered for a bit before answering. 'Well, not any girl Ron,' he answered fairly. 'But most girls.'

'What about any bloke?' Ron asked. He let out a half squeal and groan noise as the words left his mouth, he hadn't intended for his secret to be spilt like this. 'That's not what I meant!' He quickly tried to cover up his blunder.

'Pardon?' Harry asked in a astonished tone, his eyes wide with confusing and something Ron guessed must be horror.

'I didn't mean that!' Ron said, as though he was pleading with Harry to believe him.

'What bloke do you want?' Harry asked, running a nervous hand through his hair and sitting on the edge of his bed like he was trying to get as far away from Ron as possible.

The blankets provided an easy way to hide from Harry's penetrating eyes, so Ron darted under them. It was no use; he felt Harry's eyes still piercing through the covers, seemingly watching him.

'What if I told you I didn't really fancy girls?' Ron asked with a barely audible whisper, not emerging from his hiding place.

'Don't you?' Harry asked, his voice quavering a little like he was frightened of the answer.

'Er… no,' Ron answered, hoping this to be correct. He knew it wasn't, he cringed he reply was as fake as purple and pink house elf.

'Denial tastes bad, Ron,' Harry replied.

Ron braced himself reading for a book to be thrown at his head and the term 'fag' used in harsh insult, as he poked his head out from under the sheets. Neither of these came, he looked over at Harry. Ron was relieved to find his dark haired friend did not look mad, like he was going to pummel him, he merely looked curious and perhaps there was a hint of hurt behind those eyes. He took a deep breath and began.

'Er, well I don't really fancy girls anymore,' he said hurriedly, with a slight attempt at a smile. But nerves got the better of him and it came out as a grimace. 'I thought I did, I honestly thought I did until sometime last year when I started noticing…' he faltered.

'Blokes?' Harry asked.

'Uh yeah,' Ron said. 'I reckon I just want something just a little more masculine, sharper. Instead of curves.'

Brushing his red bangs out of his eyes, he stared strongly at Harry, trying to catch the boy's shifting gaze. Harry coughed uncomfortably and finally let his eyes rest on Ron's. 'What do you want me to say?' he asked.

'Anything,' Ron begged.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Harry asked, crossing his arms across his chest and turning away from Ron, pulling the covers around himself.

'Because… I…because I didn't think you'd still want to be my friend,' Ron admitted, flustering over his words.

'You really thought that?' There was a touch of alarm in his cold hard voice.

'Yeah, I really did.'

A pregnant pause surrounded them, it was such a loud silence it even overcame the snores of Seamus and the squeaky wheeze of Neville. Ron blinked as the candle flickered, sending a dancing image across the wall.

'Are you ok with this?' he asked Harry uncertainly.

'Honestly,' Harry said. 'I don't know.'

The candle light finally wavered off and Ron was left in the darkness, more alone now then ever. He sighed, praying silently to himself that Harry wouldn't be as hostile to him when he'd had time to think about what Ron had just confessed to him.

'Bloody hell,' he groaned out loud, burying his face into the pillows.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	2. I More Then Don't Care

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I did use a part of her writing, only tweaked a little. **

**A Dietary Need  
Part Two: I More Then Don't Care**

'Ron,' Hermione said above the raucous noise on the pitch.

Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match against Slytherin. The match had been ideal, brilliant sunny weather, Vaisey couldn't play and Ron, thought inwardly as well as openly that he played superbly. The only downfall of the match was that Harry wasn't speaking to him on friendly terms. So far the only things he had said to Ron were orders, barked in a harsh tone about where to fly and how to defend the hoops. He hadn't even offered him congratulations for flying so well, after the match he'd just stormed off to the changing rooms.

'Yes Hermione?' Ron asked with a grin, waving at a few happy Gryffindor's who walked past obviously on their way to the inevitable party.

'Harry spiked your drink this morning with Felix Felicis,' she said in a rush, tumbling over her words.

Ron rounded on Hermione, glaring at her. 'That's _cheating! _Harry would never…'

'I saw his hand slip over your Pumpkin juice this morning at breakfast!' Hermione said, her face red with emotion, she nearly blended into the Gryffindor scarf woven snuggly around her neck.

_Love potion. _The ridiculously hopeful part of his mind thought. _I knew it! He's been spiking my drink with love potion, not Felix. _The wiser part of his mind knew that both these ideas were absolutely unbelievable and Hermione was as wrong as he.

'Hermione!' he said, suddenly turning defensive. 'Harry would never do something like that; he's the Captain, Merlin! It's cheating!'

'I'm telling you he did,' she insisted hands placed on her hips.

'I'm telling you he wouldn't,' he shot back, crossing his arms.

'Let's find him and ask if he did!' Hermione said firmly, grabbing Ron's wrist and pulling him off towards the castle.

Ron tugged his hand out of Hermione's but followed her up towards the castle anyway. The two friends did not walk at an earnest speed; instead they walked slowly pushing through the crowd. When they stepped through the entrance hall, and walked up the marble stair case their gate became faster and their strides longer.

As they entered the common room Ron walked straight into Lavender Brown, whose eyes narrowed as she saw Hermione accompanying him. The party was in full swing and Ron and Hermione side-stepped Lavender looking for Harry. When the mass of Gryffindor's saw Ron enter he was greeted with cheers and slaps on the back and fingers pointed to the banner which Dean had created hanging on the wall. Ron snorted when he saw it and broke into a smile. The illustration was of a huge lion, with a proud neck and shining golden mane. Its large paws were squashing what was defiantly a thin Slytherin serpent, whose green eyes were bulging something shocking. The drawing had been bewitched so that very couple of minutes the lion's roar would boom around the room and press down harder on the snake, causing its eyes to bulge further and let out a squelchy hiss.

Ron grinned a little at the drawing before Hermione grabbed his elbow, pulling him off on their search for Harry.

'Ouch,' he groaned pulling his joint out of her hard grip.

'Sor -,' Hermione began, but spotted Harry standing in the corner, being talked at by Romilda Vane. 'Look, there he is!'

'Why are we even bothering to ask him?' Ron asked dejectedly. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Harry right now, after his rejected confession.

'Because I won't to prove I'm right!' Hermione said.

Walking timidly behind her, Ron waved slightly as they approached Harry; his smile grew as he saw that Harry smiled back at him.

'Good game Ron,' Harry offered. 'You played well.'

Unable to disguise the red tinge across his face, Ron returned the compliment. 'So did you.'

'I think I know why Ron played well, better than usual – no offense,' she added.

'None taken,' Ron muttered staring at his feet.

'Why's that?' Harry asked.

Ron chanced a look and saw he was glaring daggers at Hermione. _Thank Merlin! _He thought gleefully, _he's not mad at me anymore. _

'I saw what you put in his drink this morning, _Felix Felicis,' _she said. 'You heard Slughorn! It's illegal!'

'I didn't put anything in his drink!' Harry said.

'Yes, you did,' she shoot back. 'I saw you do it!'

Suddenly Harry was smiling broadly, Ron nearly melted. 'I didn't put it in!' He slipped his hand inside the pocket of his jacket and drew out the small bottle. The golden potion still slopped around inside and the cork was still sealed tightly with wax. 'I wanted you to think I'd done it, so I did when I knew you were both looking.' He looked at Ron. 'But you looked away before and only Hermione saw. You were supposed to think you'd drunk some and play well because you felt lucky. But it didn't matter because you played really well anyway.'

'Hah!' Ron spun round to face Hermione. 'See! I can fly well anytime.'

'I never said you couldn't fly well!'

'_I know why Ron played better than usual,' _he said mimicking her voice.

'Fine!' Hermione yelled, turning slightly pink. But she was by no means angry with her friends. 'Fine! I was wrong!' She turned away and walked hurriedly out of sight, blending in with the other partiers.

There was a laugh, a high twittering laugh that broke the silence between Ron and Harry as they stared off after Hermione. 'She always _has _to be right,' Romilda Vane giggled, brushing her long dark hair behind her shoulder and batting her eye lashes at Harry. 'Doesn't she Harry?'

'Uh, yeah,' Harry said. 'Ron, can I talk to you for a second, alone?'

'Um ok, sure mate,' Ron said sounding flustered.

'Great,' Harry said, walking away from Romilda and stepping through the small clutch of Gryffindor's.

They made to the other side of the room and where thrust a bottle of Butterbeer. Ron happily accepted one, but Harry declined the other and perched on the arm rest of a plush leather seat, gesturing for Ron to sit down as well. He sunk into the chair, and brushed the hair out of his eyes to look at Harry staring down at him.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'I was thinking about what you said the other night and,' he paused. 'And I don't care.'

Ron sat up straight, nearly sloshing Butterbeer down his front. 'Cheers Harry, I seriously thought you were never ever _ever _going to speak to me again -'

Harry interrupted him by pulling the bottle from his hands and speaking again. 'I more then don't care.'

Ron's brows furrowed in confusion. 'How can you 'more then don't care'?'

'I mean I really don't care, and I guess I'm kind of happy,' Harry said, shuffling closer to him.

'Uh, Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I have my Butterbeer back?'

'Oh sorry,' he said embarrassedly and gave the drink back to Ron who took a long gulp from it.

'Thanks,' Ron said. 'So you're ok with me being – you know?'

'Completely,' Harry said, with a faint smile. 'In fact…'

'In fact what?' Ron asked.

'I more then don't care,' he repeated.

Ron gulped gutturally as he realized how close they were. Harry was leaning over towards, his green eyes were large and barely centimeters away from his blue ones. Ron knew his eyes were wide as he shrank back from Harry slightly, trying to mold into the couch. It was too late though, Harry's damp lips had brushed against his dry ones. Ron felt a swooping sensation in the pit of this stomach as Harry's mouth left his.

He desperately tried to speak as he looked into Harry's expectant eyes, but no noise would leave his throat.

'H-Harry?' A vaguely familiar voice stuttered. Ron was suddenly aware the room had gone silent, and all eyes were on them. He looked up to see Hermione and Romilda Vane standing directly before their couch.

'Yes?' Harry asked bravely, taking a swig of Ron's Butterbeer.

Hermione seemed lost for words, but the look on her face was not angry just mildly curious and shocked. She seemed about to speak when Romilda cut her to the chase.

'Harry!' she shrieked. 'How could you?! We were something and now I find you here, kissing him!' she added, lying through her teeth.

Hermione had something to say about this. 'What?' she asked Romilda, fighting back a bought of laughter. 'Oh come off it! Harry never liked you, you stupid girl.'

As the argument between Hermione and Romilda struck up, Ron sat there, Harry's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. He felt a mass of eyes on him, staring and boring holes into his skin. He stood swiftly, knocking Harry's hand from his shoulder and charging past the people watching them with interest and out the portrait door.

* * *

He found himself in the kitchen only to be greeted by Dobby asking in an ecstatic voice, 'Will Harry Potter be coming too?'

Ron and sighed loudly and slunk down into the seat before the fire, his head in his hands. 'No, Dobby I don't think so.'

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dobby hang his head in disappointment and wander off to join the other house-elf's.

Ron blinked, peering through his fingers. Harry just kissed him, on the lips too! Merlin, he was confused. Firstly Harry wouldn't speak to him and then he as good as snogged in front of the entire house. It was what he'd wanted, but it was so sudden and completely random. _I knew it_, Ron said mentally. _He has been spiking my drink with love potions; all of this is just a clever play so he can get in my pants. _A voice in Ron's head shrugged this thought off, Harry wasn't gay, and he wasn't like Ron. He liked the ladies, and the ladies liked him. The famous Harry Potter simply couldn't be gay.

'Is there anything the sir would be liking?' another house-elf asked. It wasn't Dobby. Ron was relieved; he didn't want to be faced with another bout of questions about Harry.

'Ah, yeah,' Ron said. 'A lemon please.' The request was so odd, but the elf didn't falter in the least.

The house-elf bowed so low that his head nearly brushed the stone floor. He or she, Ron couldn't tell, skipped off quickly and returned a moment later with a single yellow lemon perched on a plate. He offered the plate up to Ron who took the fruit off quickly and began squeezing it, hard. So hard that juice rolled down his hands and stung the small cuts on his palms.

He heard the portrait door leading to the kitchens swung open, he heard the feet shuffling nervously across the floor and he knew exactly who it was. He turned around, his red hair flying about his face and chucked the juice-less lemon at him. Harry caught it easily. Ron sighed with irritation, he'd wanted it to hit Harry square on in the forehead, right on his stupid scar.

Harry lobbed the lemon right back at Ron, and it hit him on the top of his head and then fell to the floor. 'Ow,' Ron groaned, rubbing lemon juice out of his eye.

'Harry Potter!' Dobby had waddled over, eager to speak to Harry.

'Not now, Dobby,' Harry warned him, stepping closer towards Ron.

'Did you slip me a love potion?' Ron asked, stepping back as Harry stepped forward.

Harry grinned. 'If I had we'd be in bed by now. I think the Prince would know some pretty strong ones.'

The red head's eyes widened in shock and he ignored Harry's joke. 'Is that what you want?'

Harry blushed deeply. 'No,' he said, 'maybe later, but not now.'

Ron stared at him, his clenched fists relaxing. 'But you're not.'

'I know, but I like you a lot,' Harry said, stepping forwards and taking Ron's sticky hand. 'Your hand is sticky.'

'Lemon juice,' Ron mumbled.

Harry laughed, his green orbs glinting as he watched Ron over the rim of his glasses. 'Are you all right?' he asked, massaging his friend's palm.

'Not really,' Ron grimaced.

'What's wrong?'

'You just snogged in front of the entire house, and you ask what's wrong?' Ron said forcing a grin on his face.

Harry smiled. 'I was thinking about what you said the other night and today I just couldn't help myself. Ron, I really like you.'

'Bloody hell,' Ron commented at the closeness of Harry. He could feel the other boy's hot breath on his lips; he gulped fighting the urge to press his own down hard on them.

'Say something,' Harry said.

'I swear you've given me a love potion.'

'If I had you wouldn't have thrown the lemon at me, and we'd be in -'

'Be in bed by now, I know,' Ron said finished the sentence.

Harry moved closer taking Ron's joking answer as his consent. He kissed him, softly again yet this time he felt Ron respond to it.

'Harry Potter!' Dobby yelped, dropping the set of plates he was holding. 'Oh poor Dobby and his poor, poor eyes!'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think.


	3. A Mountain of Sprouts

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

****

**A Dietary Need  
Part Three: A Mountain of Sprouts**

Ron stared out at the snow battering against the window, waiting up for Harry who was at Slughorn's party. Harry had decided against taking Ron, as of the Professor's guests would be witches and wizards from outside of Hogwarts. He didn't want their newly relationship leaking out; the Prophet would have a field day. Ron understood this; it was bad enough as it was. The entire Gryffindor house had witnessed their first kiss and the news had spread like wild fire across the school. Some of the rumors about what had happened in the kitchens just a few nights ago were highly entertaining. Only Ron and Harry knew what really occurred, just a simple kiss. 

Trailing his fingers along the window sill, he sighed dramatically. They had only been 'officially' a couple for one night, but every time Harry was away from him Ron felt nervous. The feeling was pathetic, he'd never felt paranoid about Harry when they were just friends, but in the end Ron supposed it was just something that came with discovering you were falling for your best friend.

Hogwarts student population had been, if anything interested and amused by this new couple. Truth was that Ron and Harry could not go anywhere without attracting stares and giggles. Harry usually suffered this form of attention, but for Ron this was a little new to him.

The other boy's who shared their dorm, Seamus, Dean and Neville didn't seem to mind but that was because Harry and Ron hadn't really been kissing in there or lying together. They had only kissed three times, once in the common room, once in the kitchens and once before Harry left for Slughorn's party with Luna Lovegood. Ron wanted more sweet kisses, he liked Harry's lips.

Harry was coming home with Ron to stay at the Burrow during Christmas; this had been arranged days, no weeks, before the common room incident – as it had come to be called. The red head was ecstatic about this, but fearful as well. He knew Ginny had sent a letter to Fred and George, the three were close and they sent letters back and forth regularly, and he knew she would have told them of the newly struck relationship between Ron and Harry. His sister hadn't spoken to him since that night and he prayed she hadn't told his parents or he'd face a storm when he returned home.

Ron yawned and walked away from the window sill with a glance at the handsome grandfather clock in the corner. It was late, past mid-night and Harry wasn't back yet. A sour expression crossed Ron's face; he had said he'd be back an hour ago. He flopped down on his bed, still wearing his clothing.

* * *

'So Snape was offering to help him? He was _definitely _offering to help him?' Ron asked, throwing a peeled sprout into the bucket and starting on a new one. They were standing at the kitchen sink in the Burrow, before mountain of sprouts that his mother wanted peeled. Snow drifted past the window and settled on the already bright white garden.

'If you ask that once more,' Harry said with a mischievous grin, 'I will shove this sprout up your –'

Ron blushed vividly; his skin tone began to blend with his hair. 'I was only checking!'

'_Yes, Snape was offering to help Draco,' _Harry repeated for what must have been the fourth time. 'He said something about promising Malfoy's mother to protect him, that they'd made an Unbreakable Vow or something –'

Ron dropped the unpeeled sprout back into the sink; it splashed water all over them. 'Are you sure?' he asked stunned.

'Yes, I'm sure,' Harry said whipping the lenses of his water stained glasses with his sleeve. 'Why, what does it mean?'

'Well you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…'

'I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough.' Harry smiled and put his peeled sprout into the sink, stepping closer to Ron. Their thigh's touched. 'What happens if you break it?'

Ron looked at Harry, a blush across his face due to their proximity. It would take a long time for him to stop blushing whenever Harry came near or kissed him. 'You die,' he said simply.

'Oh,' Harry murmured. He flicked water of his fingers and wrapped his arm around Ron's waist tentatively. They were both still getting used to this.

'Fred and George tried to get me to make when I was about five,' said Ron, shuffling closer to Harry. 'I nearly did too; we were holding hands and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. I've never seen him as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same.'

'Never mind Fred's buttock,' Harry said teasingly and let his run down the red head's thigh.

'I beg your –' Fred and George had entered the kitchen. Ron leapt away from Harry with a small yelp, and Harry busied himself with the sprouts pretending nothing had happened.

'Gin's was right Fred!' George said trying to hide his amusement as his eyes flickered between Harry and Ron.

Fred inspected Ron's red face. 'Who would have guessed?' he asked, patting Ron's head. 'Our little Ronnikins and Harry Potter.'

'Quite a pair.' George nodded in agreement.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, and returned to the sprouts, letting Fred and George taunt Ron so that hopefully they wouldn't do so later in front of his parents.

'You won't tell Mum or Dad will you?' Ron asked, his fingers tightening around the knife he held.

'Mum would disown you,' George said in a sing-song voice.

The twins exchanged looks, as if discussing the mater just using eye contact. 'We won't tell,' Fred said finally. 'But the whole of Hogwarts knows if Ginny is correct, so Mum will find out sooner or later.'

'If I were you, I'd tell before she finds out in a way that isn't convenient for you.'

'Oh, here comes our charming mother now,' Fred said with a grin. 'Care to tell her?'

'Tell me what?' Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked into the kitchen, a set of dirty plates floating behind her. They crashed to the benches and stacked themselves neatly as they waited to be washed.

'Nothing Mum!' Ron said hurriedly, turning back to the sprout mountain and muttering curses at his brothers.

'Fred, George,' Mrs. Weasley continued. 'I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two!'

'No problem,' George said.

'Then Charlie isn't coming home, so that just leaves Ron and Harry in the attic -'

Fred snorted and mimed something that Ron couldn't see to George, who began laughing as well.

Paying them no heed Mrs. Weasley continued, '- and Fleur can share with Ginny, everyone should be comfortable. We'll they'll have a bed at the least.

'Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?' Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned away before she spoke. 'No, Ministry work I expect.'

'Or he's the world biggest prat,' said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. 'One of the two. Let's get going then George.'

'Where are you two going?' Ron asked, brandishing a sprout. 'Can't you help us with these? You could just use your wand, it'll be quick!'

'No, I think you can do that,' Fred said in a seriously tone. 'Character building stuff you know helps you appreciate Muggles and Squibs.' Fred and George walked out of the kitchen and out of the window he could see them walking down the snow stained path towards the town.

'Gits,' Ron murmured. 'They could have helped and then we could have gone somewhere too.'

'I couldn't,' Harry said dryly. 'I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't wander off.'

'Oh, yeah,' Ron said, sounding slightly disappointed. 'Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy talking about?'

'Yep,' Harry said. 'I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and the Professor's top of the list. I might have a talk to your dad, too.'

'Pity, you didn't hear what Malfoy was actually doing though.'

'I couldn't have done, could I? The whole point was that he was refusing to tell Snape.'

There was silence for a few seconds in which Ron cleared his throat. 'They'll all just say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he just trying to find out what Malfoy was up too.'

Harry turned to him and frowned. 'You believe me though?' he asked.

Ron dropped a sprout in earnest. 'Of course Harry!' he said hastily. 'Seriously, I do! But they're all convinced Snape's in the order.'

Harry said nothing, and Ron squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. 'Even if they don't believe you, I will.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, letting Ron pull him into his arms. Ron stepped a little uncomfortably with Harry this close to him, but he relaxed as Harry spoke again. 'We'll have to be careful around your family this Christmas.'

'Mph?' Ron asked he'd been a little lost in the moment. 'Oh, I know. As long as Fred, George and Ginny hold their tongue's we should be fine.'

'Will they?'

'Only if they want to keep me in the family.'

Harry laughed at this and stepped back so he could look up into Ron's eyes. 'Who would've thought that we'd get together?'

'It's strange,' Ron concurred. 'But I like it.'

'I do too.'

'Are you going to talk to Dad about Malfoy?' Ron asked.

'I guess so, tonight probably,' said Harry.

'Mum will probably make us listen to Celestina Warbeck tonight, after about five minutes of her you start to turn insane, Dad will be happy as to get out of there.'

'Ok, tonight then.' Harry pressed closer.

Ron broke the embrace and turned back to the sink, blushing. 'Argh,' he groaned. 'Look at these stupid sprouts. I can't wait until I'm seventeen.'

'Neither can I,' Harry said, taking Ron's hand forcing Ron to face him. 'Ron, -' he began.

Ron stared at Harry's lips as they uttered his name. As if someone else was controlling him, he cupped Harry's face in his hands and leant down, closing the small amount of distance between them. He pressed his lips to Harry's full ones. He felt the dark haired boy sighed into the kiss and wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

'Merry Christmas,' Ron said after the kiss.

'It's not Christmas yet.'

'I don't care.' Ron grinned.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	4. The Minister and His Pet

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Four: The Minister and His Pet**

Ron and Harry left the room, before Mrs Weasley exploded at Fleur. It was something they didn't want to witness before Christmas. As they left Fred and George made rude noises and imitated what they believed Ron and Harry were leaving to do. Ginny and Mr Weasley were the only ones in the crowded room who noticed. Ginny snickered and Mr. Weasley looked blatantly confused, his eyes shooting from the twins to Ron. 

They climbed all the way up to Ron's bedroom attic, yawning and stumbling on the stairs. Ron watched as Harry collapsed onto the camp bed that had been set up for him. He climbed into his own bed, kicking his shoes off and pulling down his jeans before sliding under the warm covers.

'I talked to Mr Weasley and Lupin,' Harry announced, wriggling under his blankets.

'Mm,' Ron said. The bed was comfortable and the room warm, he left his eye lids fluttered close. But he quickly snapped them open in order to talk to Harry for longer. 'What did they say?'

'Exactly what we thought they'd say. They both think Snape is just tying to get information out of Malfoy.' Harry turned over to face his friend; Ron could just see his green eyes in the dark. Even in the shady room his eyes shone brightly.

'Oh,' Ron said.

'Lupin also told me that he's been living with werewolves.' Harry spoke calmly.

Ron sat up in his bed, groggily rubbing his weary eyes. 'Why?'

'Dumbledore wanted him to find out whose side they were on…' Harry's voice wavered slightly as he looked firmly at Ron.

'Whose?'

'Lupin said they like Voldemort because they think they can have more rights and a better life.' Harry shrugged.

'Brave bloke, that Lupin,' Ron said. 'I sure as hell wouldn't want to live with a group of werewolves. It'd a furry little party every full moon.'

'Neither would I,' Harry agreed, not laughing at Ron's feeble attempt to be funny. Ron saw him shiver.

'You're cold Harry?' he asked delicately, probing his way through his own emotions, trying to disguise the deep blush on his pale face.

'A little,' Harry replied. 'Could I…?'

Ron leaned down the length of his bed and grabbed the spare blankets he kept down the end, in case he got cold during the night. He handed a particularly warm blue to Harry who shook his head.

'I meant could sleep with you.'

'Oh, ooh,' Ron said, sheepishly as realization dawned on him. 'It's a small bed.' He chewed his bottom lip as Harry stood up from his own rickety camp and made his way across the room.

'I don't really care,' Harry whispered, sitting on the edge of Ron's bed waiting for him to budge over.

'Harry, don't you… that it's… shouldn't we wait?' Ron stammered, the words flying loosely from his mouth.

Harry laughed, making Ron feel unbelievably stupid for the second time that night. 'I just meant sleep in the same bed, Ron. That's all, nothing else. I promise.'

Quick to consider this proposition, Ron moved over, making room for Harry in the already small bed. Harry smiled at the unspoken welcome and slipped under the covers beside Ron. They were so close, chests pressing together, legs pressing together, stomach's pressing together so that they wouldn't fall off the bed. Ron gulped as Harry, who seemed forever braver then him, snuggled close, resting his dark head on Ron's pale and bare chest.

'Uh, hi,' Ron said awkwardly to Harry, he was bold enough to move his arms around Harry's back.

Harry let out a chuckle, his breath hot against Ron's chest. 'Shut up and just go to sleep.' His voice didn't sound harsh, it was soft and soothing quite a contrast to the words.

Obliging, Ron closed his lids and settled back against the pillow with Harry in his arms. He was getting better at this, displaying his affection towards Harry, even if the green eyed boy had to push him ever so slightly. Ron knew he was falling slowly, a speed he enjoyed, in love with Harry. He feel asleep quickly after that, his breathe slow and heavy.

* * *

Ron woke with a start as he felt movement in his bed. He sat up hurriedly, dislodging Harry from his chest who groaned in disapproval. Ron's breathe hitched in his throat as Harry's hands tightening around his waist, pushing his back down against the pillows.

'Sorry,' Ron murmured to him. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'S'ok,' Harry yawned, blinking sleep filled eyes. 'It's Christmas Day.' This time Harry moved away, moving so that he could see outside the window that was under Ron's bed. Ron groaned as Harry's warmth and half the sheets left his body. In order to keep that warmth, he knelt beside Harry staring out at the garden below. He could barely see out as the tiny window was almost entirely obscured by snow.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm. 'Presents,' he hissed excitedly and dove for his bulging stocking at the end of the bed, giving Harry – though he didn't realize it – a splendid view of his underwear clad bottom. Harry left the bed they had shared and wandered over to his own and tipped the contents of his stocking on the sheets.

Ron's presents included, the usual R hand-knitted sweater from his mother, a huge box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which made a sound like a canon when he opened it and sweets from Harry and Hermione.

After biting into a chocolate frog Ron turned his attention to Harry, who was routing through his presents. 'Sorry I didn't get you anything more personal,' he said, shrugging his shoulders. 'I got it before this happened.'

'That's all right,' Harry said. 'I got you the same thing as I do every year, so no hard feelings,' he smirked at that, looking to see if Ron had got the joke, but his face was blank.

'You got a present from Kreacher,' Ron said, pointing at the damp and mouldy looking package. He plodded over to Harry, still half asleep and dragging his bed-covers with him. He sat down on the camp bed beside Harry.

Harry picked some of the blankets Ron had brought with him and draped them around his own shoulders. 'Do you think it's safe to open?' he asked, staring at the package.

'Can't be anything dangerous, all our mail's being checked at the Ministry,' said Ron, though he did eye the parcel suspiciously.

'I didn't think of getting Kreacher anything!' Harry said, dismayed. 'Do you people usually give their house-elves Christmas presents?' he asked, with a cautious prod of the parcel.

'Hermione would,' Ron said, grinning. 'But let's wait and see what it is before you start to feel guilty, ok?'

A moment later both boy's gave a yelp and jumped out of the camp bed; Harry had opened the package to reveal a large number of maggots.

'Thoughtful, very thoughtful.' Ron roared with laughter as he brushed maggots from Harry's shoulders. He was shaking with laughter so much that he had to hold on to Harry's shoulders to steady his body.

When Ron had managed to subdue his laughter a little, he straightened, still giggling somewhat and looked down at Harry. There was a good deal of distance between their heights now; Ron was a good half-a head taller. That wasn't all Ron noticed, Harry's hand had latched on to his hip and he was staring deeply into Ron's eyes.

'I've never noticed how tall you are,' Harry said.

Ron laughed, still a bit giggly from the maggots. 'You're just short,' he replied.

'Lunch!' Mrs Weasley yelled from downstairs startling them both.

He began to move away and pull some jeans and a shirt on when Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 'Ron,' Harry whispered, pulling him in close. 'It's Christmas…'

'Yeah, I know,' Ron said puzzled.

'So kiss me,' Harry demanded softly, moving closer to Ron so that their hips buckled together. Ron's breath caught.

'Kiss me,' Harry repeated.

Ron leant down, closing the distance between them and planted a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, briefly so that it barely accounted for more then a peck.

Harry scowled when broke the kiss. 'Properly, Ronald.'

And Ron did. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but Ron felt Harry pushing him away so he quickly intensified it. His tongue brushed against Harry's bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Harry gave it, his lips opened barely and Ron used his tongue to push them apart fully before delving inside Harry's mouth. Feeling Harry eagerly kiss back Ron touched his tongue along Harry's, eliciting a stifled groan from him.

'Ron! Harry!' Mrs Weasley irritated voice bellowed through the house. 'I said lunch is ready!'

Ron broke the kiss, looking over his shoulder at the door way. Harry reached up to brushed a strand of his red hair behind his ear and tracing a finger across Ron's cheek bones. Ron's skin turned pink under his touch, adding to the already red hue of his face.

'We should go,' Ron said, breathlessly. 'Before she comes to look for us.'

'Good idea,' Harry said, smiling. 'That was great, our best kiss so far,' Harry added.

* * *

'Arthur!' said Mrs Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair, hand pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. 'Arthur – it's Percy!'

'What?'

Mr Weasley looked around. Everybody looked around at the window; Ginny stood for a better view. Ron would have stood, expect Harry's had on his knee had tightened, restricting any movement. But there, sure enough, was the third eldest Weasley child, striding purposefully across the snowy yard. He was not, however, alone.

'Ron,' Harry whispered urgently. 'He's with the Minister!'

And true enough, following along behind Percy was Rufus Scrimgeour, limping slightly and his graying hair and black fluttering cloak flecked with fresh snow. Before anything of them could say anything, let alone do anything the door had opened and there stood Percy flanked by the Minister.

Painful silence fell upon the room, as the twins glared hatefully and Ron muttering harsh words under his breath only heard by Harry's ears.

'Merry Christmas, Mother,' Percy said stiffly, as though the words hurt him.

'Oh, Percy!' Mrs Weasley cried, flinging herself into his arms.

The Minister paused in the doorway, as if he seemed unsure. His dark eyes observed the late morning scene, and he shot a half hearted smile across at Harry.

'You must forgive me for this intrusion,' he said, ever polite. 'Percy and I were nearby – working, you know – and well, he couldn't resist dropping in to see all of you.'

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to interact with any other members of the family. He stood, painfully straight and stared across their heads with the blankest of expressions on his face. Most of the Weasley's where watching him as if he might a lob a dung-bomb at their heads and run off shrieking with mad laughter.

'Oh Minister, Minister!' fluttered Mrs Weasley. 'Come sit down, have some purkey, or some toodling… I mean –'

'No, no, my dear Molly,' said Scrimgeour beaming. 'I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…'

Mrs Weasley beamed at her son, and Ron shifted – along with the rest of the Weasley's – uneasily in his seat.

'… we've only looked for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. Oh no! I don't want to butt in. Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden… ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?'

The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant, like everyone present had sucked their breath in and forgotten to let go. Ron had almost cried out when Harry's hand grasped his knee so hard that it hurt. Ron wasn't buying the fact that Scrimgeour had pretended not to know who Harry was; his act was completely false now.

'Yeah, all right,' Harry said into the silence. Ron knew he wasn't fooled; it was obvious to all the Minister had dragged Percy along just so he could talk to Harry in private.

'It's fine,' he said quietly to Ron as he rose from his chair and he had looked to be standing also. 'Fine,' he added to Lupin, who sunk back into his seat.

'Wonderful!' Scrimgeour said with a happily smile. He stood back and let Harry exit first.

Ron watched them leave, bristling with annoyance at Scrimgeour's rude entrance and fake pleasantries. He felt something land sharply on his noise; he saw it bounce off just time to identity it as a pea. He looked, by instinct to Fred and George.

'Jealous, much?' George mouthed at him, only he, Ron, Fred and Ginny saw.

Ron picked up one of the sprouts he and Harry had spent so long peeling and biffed it at George. It flew past his left ear and landed at the feet of Mrs Weasley, who was still standing beside Percy.

'Ronald!' she bellowed, turning red with embarrassment. 'Not while the Minister's here, please!'

* * *

Ron and Harry trekked up the stairs towards the attic later that night, feeling stuffed with Mrs Weasley's delicious cooking.

'Merlin, Percy's such a prat. He's like the Minister's pet or something.' Ron snorted. 'Pathetic.' He stepped into his bed and Harry followed leaving the camp bed abandoned.

'Harry? What did the Minister want?' he asked after moments of silence.

'Oh?' Harry asked he'd gotten side tracked by trying to count the freckles on Ron's shoulder. 'Scrimgeour wanted me to give the impression I was working for the Ministry.'

'That's all?' Ron asked. 'You were out there a long time; we'd all started to think you'd skipped off hand in hand to go pick flowers or something.'

Harry sighed. 'No, he asked me if I knew what Dumbledore did when he wasn't at the school.' He rested his head on Ron's chest, giving up his difficult pursuit; he'd only counted ten anyway.

'What did you say?' Ron asked, curling a lock of Harry's hair in his fingers. He and Harry were both amazed at how it had only taken one steamy kiss for him to become more confident about displaying affection towards Harry. Ron knew when they got back to Hogwarts it would be a different story. It was all very well, kissing and hugging in the privacy of your own room, but in a shared dorm and in the corridors? Even if they managed to get some time alone, there would be the problem of people walking in at any moment.

'I told him I didn't know, and that I wouldn't tell him even if I did know.' Harry paused. 'And then he said that I was Dumbledore's man through and through.'

To this, Ron only grunted and continued to twirl Harry's dark hair in his finger. After a short pause, he said, 'Good night Harry.'

Harry nodded. 'Night Ron.'

Ron closed his eyes peacefully, as Harry rearranged himself into a more relaxing position in his arms.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	5. Destination Determination Deliberation

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Five: Destination. Determination. Deliberation**

The new term started a few days after New Year, and it held a pleasant surprise for the sixth-years. A large sign had been hung in the Gryffindor common room over night.

_APPARITION LESSONS _

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before 31st August, you are eligible for a twelve week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor. _

_Please sign below if you would like to participate. _

_Cost: 12 Galleons _

Ron and Harry joined the jostling crowd, taking turns to sign their names underneath. Ron scribbled both their names down before handing the quill back to Harry who stuffed it in his bag.

'Harry,' Ron asked as they the corridors to Charms class. 'What's Apparition like? You went with Dumbledore didn't you?'

'I didn't like it much, feels like your body's being dragged off somewhere against your will or something,' said Harry. 'I dunno, maybe its better when you do it by yourself.'

'I better pass first time or Fred and George will have a real go at me,' Ron said, looking nervous.

'You'll pass,' Harry said, patting Ron's arm. This produced some chuckles from a passing group of boys, as if this friendly gesture was an act of love. Harry ignored them. 'When can you take the test?'

'Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!'

'You wouldn't be able Apparate in here, not in Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, but that's hardly the point!' Ron said excitedly. 'Everyone could know I could Apparate if I wanted too.'

For the remainder of the day Ron chatted enthusiastically about Apparition to Harry, who was vacantly nodding and muttering answers whenever a question was shot his way. When they returned to the common room after the last class of the day Harry was besieged with more questions before he excused himself and hurried to the Head Master's office. After Harry left the common room, most people filled off to bed and only Ron, Hermione, Dean and Ginny were left.

'So,' Hermione said, setting her books heavily down beside Ron's and began to flick through one, barely looking at the words. 'You and Harry, hmm?'

Ron stared at her. 'Yup,' he said before returning to playing with his quill.

'You and Harry,' she said again, drawing the words out.

'Yes Hermione, do you have a point?' Ron asked, impatiently.

Hermione shut her book slowly and ran her hand over the cover, staring at it before her eyes flickered up to Ron. 'It's interesting.'

'Why is it interesting?' he asked.

'Oh just because, I always thought you were so straight and Harry… would never of thought.'

Ron shrugged, pursing his thin lips together. 'C'mon Hermione, you can never tell what's gonna happen next. Life isn't like a book or anything.'

Hermione glanced back down at the books on the table, crossed her legs and looked back up at Ron. 'You know, that was kind of profound.'

'You should write that down somewhere,' he grinned. 'Save it for later.'

Hermione smiled tight-lipped at him. 'Maybe I will.' She chewed the end of her quill, something she rarely did. 'Judging by the fact you ran off that night in the common room that was the first time he'd – or you'd – kissed.'

'Yeah, it was,' Ron said, quite unconcerned by the fact that Ginny and Dean were listening in to their conversation. Because Ginny already knew, and seemed quite disturbed by it, Ron desperately wanted to disturb her some more. And Dean, well Dean didn't seem to give a damn. Ron prickled as he realized Dean was probably more interested in Ginny's ass then anything his dorm mates did.

'Hmm,' Hermione said thoughtfully. Ron often thought she would make a good – what were those Muggle people called who tried to analyze people's thoughts and see if they were crazy or not? – Oh, a piecologist.

Ron managed to suppress a laugh as she continued. 'Did you do anything over Christmas?' she asked in a whisper so that the two eavesdroppers' couldn't hear.

'I went home for Christmas, Hermione, surely you noticed?' Ron asked the confusion clear on his face.

'For goodness sake!' Hermione hissed. 'You can be really thick sometimes! I meant did you _and _Harry do anything _together _over Christmas?'

'No, of course not!' Ron snapped back. 'Do you think after only about three days of being together we'd just do it right away?'

'Oh sure you wouldn't!' Hermione shot back, looking suddenly like she could slap Ron or throw her book at him.

'Jeez, Hermione, calm down,' Ron said. 'I'd tell you if we did, I reckon Harry would too, ok?'

Hermione's expression suddenly returned to normal and she smiled at Ron. This vaguely surprised Ron, the argument was so quickly solved. It was unusual for them to have an argument, even this small and find it resolved this fast. He blinked unsure whether Hermione was actually angry at him in the first place or not.

'Thanks Ron.' She reached forward and patted his hand. 'I appreciate it.'

Ron lowered his voice and glanced around at Dean and Ginny who quickly looked away, pretending they weren't listening. 'You know this won't ruin our friendship or anything right Hermione? We three will always be friends.' It was a promise, one that he intended to keep.

'Thanks Ron,' she said again, smiling broadly.

* * *

The next day Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting together in breakfast was Harry explained everything the Dumbledore had told him the night before. And he always confined in them the task the old professor had set him. 

Looping an arm around both Hermione and Harry's shoulders Ron said, 'Honestly, Harry that man loves you. He won't refuse his little Potions Prince anything. Just ask him after class.'

However, Hermione looked gloomily into her fried eggs. 'He must be determined to hide what really happened, if Dumbledore couldn't make him tell.' She sighed, twirling her fork around her plate. 'Horcruxes… _Horcruxes… _I've never even heard of them…'

'You haven't?' both Harry and Ron said at once, only Harry's voice was disappointed and Ron was just surprised.

'They must be really advanced Dark magic, or why would Voldemort –'

Ron shuddered.

'…. Want to know about them? I think this is going to be more difficult then you both think.'

'Excuse us for thinking then,' Ron said, moving his arm from Hermione's shoulders, but leaving one around Harry's.

'Harry you'll have to be careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy…'

'I still reckon you should just ask,' said Ron.

After Potions Ron waited outside for Harry was he tried his luck asking Slughorn about the missing parts of the memory. Hermione would not wait with him as Harry had out preformed her yet again, by handing the plump man a bezoar. Ron had felt a little annoyed Harry had not shared the antidote with him, but had shrugged it off. Their curly haired friend was simply angry that he was Slughorn's favorite and not her. She had stormed off to the common room ignoring Ron who had called after her.

Ron lolled around outside the door, clapping his fingers together absentmindedly as he waited.

'Did you?' he heard Slughorn bellow. He jumped at the sudden explosion of noise. 'Then you were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!'

The dungeon door slammed shut loudly behind Harry as Ron saw him walking out, his head drooping.

'Was that a no then?' Ron asked timidly, as he clasped Harry's hand in his.

'How'd you guess?' Harry asked infuriated. He showed his anger by squeezing Ron's hand a little tighter then normal and asking if they could go and find Malfoy so he could hex him.

All Ron could do was laugh and guide Harry up the stairs towards their dormitory. But as they walked through the seventh floor corridor, Harry stopped suddenly staring at the floor.

'What's wrong?' Ron asked, as he felt Harry tug on his hand.

'What will I do if Slughorn won't give me the last of the memory?' Harry asked, a little flushed from a couple of furious attempts to beat up Peeves as he swooped by teasing 'the lovebirds Potty and Weasel.'

'I dunno,' Ron shrugged. 'Nothing bad, I'm sure,' he hastened to say as he saw Harry's downcast expression. 'I guess Dumbledore will just get it himself.' He used the hand that wasn't settled tightly in the smaller boy's to caress his cheek. 'I wouldn't worry.'

Harry looked up at Ron, relief in glinted through the lenses of his glasses. 'Cheers Ron,' he said quietly, moving his hand to the back Ron's neck, twining his fingers around the ends of hair at the base of his neck.

Smiling, and encouraging by Harry's hand pressing down against his neck, Ron leant down slightly to kiss Harry's lips.

* * *

'Good morning,' the Ministry wizard, when all the students had finished assembling in the Great Hall. 'My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks, I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time –'

'Malfoy!' Professor McGonagall barked. 'Be quiet and pay attention.'

Everybody looked around. Malfoy had flushed a pale pink, Ron snickered, he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to be having a rushed and hushed conversation with.

Twycross cleared his throat. '- by which time, many of you will be able to take your test.' He continued as if there had been no interruption. 'As you may know, it is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate in this school. But the Headmaster has lifted this enchantment for you to practice for one hour. It would be unwise for you and try to Apparate outside these walls.

'I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space behind and infront of you.'

People scrambled and jostled others as they fought for space. A small fight had broken out between Dean and Seamus who both wanted the same space, but it was quickly resolved by Professor Flitwick who escorted Dean to the opposite side of the hall.

'Harry, where are you going?' demanded Hermione. Ron's head snapped round to see where he was going.

But Harry did not answer; he was walking through the crowd and directly over to where Draco and his cronies stood.

'What's he doing?' Ron edged closer to Hermione and hissed this in her ear.

'I don't know,' Hermione muttered, watching Harry also. 'Five feet Ron!' She pushed him out of her space.

Ron watched Harry and saw him talking to Malfoy; he was too far across the other side of the hall for him to read their lips. Not that he could anyway.

'QUIET!' the Four Heads shouted at once, and Ron saw Harry quickly walk over to him and Hermione again, muttering a quick sorry to Professor McGonagall.

'What did you –' Ron began to ask before Twycross began talking again. He locked his lips with an angered expression.

'The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's,' Twycross announced and waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops appeared on the floor before each student in an instant. 'Destination, Determination, Deliberation!'

'Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination,' _said Twycross. 'In this case the interior of hoop before you. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now.'

Everybody looked around, embarrassedly checking that everyone else was concentrating on the circle, and then hastily did as they were told. Ron stared at the polished stone within in hoop.

'What did you say to him?' Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth at Harry.

'Nothing really,' Harry whispered back. 'He was telling Goyle and Crabbe to just keep look out for him and that he didn't know how much longer something would take him.'

'Step two,' shouted Twycross. 'Focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized place. Let your yearning to enter a flood from your mind to every particle of your body!'

Ron laughed quietly at Twycross' enthusiasm. The noise caught Harry's attention, and Ron grinned at him as he looked around. Harry blew him a kiss, making a red hue settle itself across his face.

'Step three,' called Twycross, 'and only when I give the command… turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation! _On my command, now … one ...'

Ron's eyes widened. They were being asked to Apparate now, right now! He desperately didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the entire sixth year population.

'... Two ...'

Ron gulped. He had already forgotten the three D's.

'... THREE!'

Ron spun around on the spot, and lost his balanced; he staggered around for a few seconds until he regained his poise. Harry was staggered around, unable to get control of his stability as Ron had been. Fortunately for Harry he stumbled straight into Ron who caught him, helping steady himself.

'Thanks,' murmured Harry in his ear as he adjusted himself, brushing down the front of his robes.

The hall was suddenly full of staggering people; Neville was flat on his back having tripped over Lavender Brown. Crabbe and Goyle were clutching on to each other for dear life, but Malfoy was standing by his hoop positively bristling. Ernie Macmillan, on the other hand had done a sort of pirouette and landed in his hoop. He thrust his fist into the air as sign of victory before he saw Dean laughing at him.

'I hate Apparition,' Hermione announced as she stared angrily at her hoop. She, like most of the hall had not managed to Apparate at all. But luckily she had not shamed herself by staggering foolishly around.

'Never mind, never mind,' Twycross said dryly. He hadn't expected any better. 'Again, again.' He waved a hand.

The second attempt was just as bad, if not worse. The third was shocking. Not until the forth did anything interesting happen. There was a horrible ear splitting screech of pain and everyone whirled around to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

The Heads of House closed in around her like a pack of wolves and a puff of purple smoke later Susan was reunited with her leg, but still looking thoroughly horrified.

'Splinching,' Twycross explained with a bored tone, 'occurs when the mind is not entirely determined. I advise you to be extremely determined. Splinching is not pleasant.'

They tried for another hour, but with no avail. Twycross finally dismissed them. 'Until next Saturday, everybody. I'll be looking forward it,' he added under his breathe.

'So will I,' Harry groaned.

* * *

'Happy Birthday, Ron,' Harry smiled as Ron's eyes fluttered open. 

Ron awoke to see Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, a present in his hands. 'Thank you,' Ron said, drowsily as he sat up to hug Harry.

'You're of age now,' Harry purred in his ear, using a voice that sent shivers down Ron's spine. 'You can do magic outside of school.'

'I know,' Ron beamed as Harry broke of his embrace. He was about to say more when Harry's lips crashed down upon his own, capturing them in a fiery kiss. A small gasp escaped Ron's now open lips as Harry ran his fingertips along his face and neck.

'Happy birthday,' Harry said again, licking his bottom lip. He handed Ron his gift and encouraged him to open it.

When Ron had finished ripping away the paper he held up a pair of tan Quidditch Keeper's gloves, which looked costly. He slipped one on. A perfect fit. 'Thanks Harry,' he said beaming up at Harry. 'They're just what I needed.'

After Harry had kissed him once more, Ron watched as he turned to pull his other gifts up the bed. 'Open them,' he said, smiling. 'I want to see what you got.'

Letting out an exclamation of pleasure he showed Harry the golden watch his parents had given him. Harry took it from his fingers and put it on Ron's wrist, touching the odd symbols around the edge. 'It's nice,' he commented.

'I think I'll come of age every year from now on,' Ron grinned at Harry who had seated himself in his lap.

Harry chuckled and picked up a Chocolate Cauldron Cake that sat opened on Ron's bedside table. He offered it to Ron, not taking one himself. Ron almost swallowed it whole.

'You're hungry,' Harry said with a laugh.

'Yes, I am,' agreed Ron. 'Best not to Apparate on an empty stomach.'

Harry sighed, remembering they had Apparition lessons today. He leaned down and kissed Ron's cheek.

Suddenly Ron felt disgusted, what on Earth was Harry doing sitting in his lap and kissing his cheek? With a yelp he sprang, sending Harry flying onto the floor with a dull thud.

'Ron, what the hell?' Harry asked, massaging his sore knee.

Ron stared at him with terrified eyes. 'What the hell were you doing?' he asked, shaking.

Harry looked flabbergasted. 'Wishing you a Happy Birthday!'

'You kissed my cheek!' Ron shrieked in horror.

'Would you rather I kissed you else where?' Harry asked, staring at Ron in shock.

'Ergh no!' Ron said sounding disgusted, and ignoring the hurt look in Harry's eyes. 'I don't love you, I love her!'

'_What?'_

'I love her,' Ron repeated, admitting this felt like a load had risen from his chest. Even though he felt relieved, he wanted to be sick.

'Love who, Ron?' Harry still hadn't risen from the floor. His voice was resigned and tearful.

'Romilda Vane,' he said dreamily. 'Romilda Vane.' His whole face seemed to illuminate when he said her name. He felt like his stomach was filled with a pit of butterflies as he spoke her name.

Harry almost collapsed again with relief. The Cauldron Cakes, it had to be. 'Ron,' he asked slowly. 'Who gave you the Cauldron Cakes?'

'I dunno,' Ron said, casting his eye at them. 'Was it Romilda?' he asked hopefully.

'Ron, they weren't meant for you, ok?' Harry said, fighting an urge to laugh and cry both at the same time. 'Romilda spiked them with love potion, they were meant for me.'

But only one word registered itself in Ron's mind. 'Romilda!' he said, nearly shouting her name. 'Harry, do you know her? Introduce me, please?'

'Yeah, I'll introduce you,' Harry said flakily. 'She'll be in Slughorn's office.' He said as he walked out of the dorm.

'Why will she be in there?' Ron asked, his mind a whir with emotions. All he wanted right now was to lay eyes upon the beautiful Romilda Vane.

'She has extra Potions lessons with him,' Harry said, courageously inventing things.

'Maybe I could ask if I could have them with her,' said Ron eagerly.

'I could teach you,' Harry said softly, he made a move to hold Ron's hand as they walked the corridors but then remembered Ron probably wouldn't appreciate it in his current state of mind.

When they reached Slughorn's office Harry knocked loudly on the door, praying the Professor wasn't at breakfast.

The door opened allowing Ron to see a very bleary looking Slughorn, dressed in a purple dressing gown. Where was Romilda?

'Harry,' Slughorn grumbled. 'This is very early on a Saturday, I sleep late on weekends.'

'Sorry Professor,' Harry said quietly. Ron stood on tip-toe trying to see around Slughorn's bulk, where was she? 'My… friend swallowed a love potion by mistake; you couldn't make an antidote could you?'

'I thought you could have whipped one up, Harry, an expert like yourself?'

'Er,' Harry said, somewhat distracted by the fact that Ron was pressing against him hard, trying to get past, 'well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion sir, and by the time I get it right Ron might've done something serious -'

'Harry, is he hiding her?' Ron moaned, trying to get past.

'Please sir, it's his birthday,' Harry added imploringly.

'Oh, all right, come in then,' the Professor stepped aside allowing them entrance. 'I've got the necessary things right here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote.'

'Harry, where is she?' Ron asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

'Ron, stop it!' Harry cried, holding him in place. 'She's not here yet.'

'Good,' Ron said running a hand through his hair. 'How do I look?'

'Very handsome,' Slughorn said absently as he handed Ron a glass of clear liquid. 'Now drink up,' he instructed. 'That's for the nerves, to keep you calm when she arrives.'

'Oh brilliant,' Ron said taking the glass and gulping down the antidote.

For a moment Ron continued to beam, then very slowly he felt shaken and sickly, horrified even.

'Back to normal then?' Slughorn asked Harry.

'Thanks a lot Professor,' said Harry, grinning at Ron's shocked expression.

'Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it,' said Slughorn, chortling.

Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, his head in his hands. 'Sorry Harry,' he whispered softly so only Harry could hear him. Harry's hand clasped onto his shoulder, and massaged it reassuringly.

'It's ok.' The reply was quiet and sincere.

'A pick me up, that's what he needs,' Slughorn continued, now carrying an armful of drinks over to the table. 'I've got Butterbeer, wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead… hmm … meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas … ah well …' he shrugged. '… He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday.'

Ron nodded, still sporting a devastated look.

'There you are then,' said Slughorn, handing Ron and Harry a glass of mead each, before raising his own.

A very happy birthday, Ralph –'

'... Ron,' whispered Harry.

Ron wasn't listening at all, he just felt sick, to the stomach and mind. He threw the mead into his mouth and gulped it down. And in a second, barely more than a heart beat Ron dropped the glass. A pain stabbed at him, right in his heart, he tried to scream but his mouth seemed glued shut. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and his limbs began to jerk uncontrollably, he felt a trickle of wet slide down the corner of his mouth and then everything blanked.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think.


	6. He is of Purest Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Six: He is of Purest Blood**

Ron had been awake for some time, listening to the banter of his friends and family members standing around his bed. His head was pounding in his skull, but he ignored this pain because his limbs felt stiff and sore. Ron desperately wanted to stretch out and get rid of the pain but he had to keep still. He'd kept his light blue eyes shut for fear if they saw him awake they wouldn't be so open about what had happened to him.

As he lay there he discovered that he'd been poisoned in Slughorn's office and Harry had shoved a Bezoar down his throat, and that was what had saved him. Ron had smiled when he'd heard Harry telling the others this; it was in that same modest tone that Ron loved. He had decided long ago that he liked hearing Harry speak in that voice, because no matter how gallant his feat he'd always credit those with him.

'Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side,' said Harry. The voices, a few seconds ago, had sounded terribly distant, but now Harry's voice sounded close. Ron's eyelids fluttered open hopefully. And sure enough Harry was standing right beside his bedside, addressing those gathered around.

'Slughorn was in hiding before he came to Hogwarts,' Harry continued, 'and maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore.'

''Arry,' Ron croaked, wincing as the words left his dry and sore throat.

Harry immediately flung himself down onto his knees, jolting Ron's hospital bed. He held Ron's hand tightly in his. 'You ok?' he asked.

Ron entwined his fingers with Harry's, ignoring his siblings skeptic looks. 'Not really,' he said. 'I'm really sore … good thing you thought of a Bezoar.' He yawned, his eyes squinting in pain as he did. Every slight movement hurt him. Ron muttered a few other incomprehensible things and then promptly fell asleep.

The last thing he heard was Fred and George laughing dryly at him.

* * *

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff Harry came into the wing to see him before leaving for the game. Ron was very agitated and after his request to watch the match was refused by Madam Pomfrey he didn't want Harry to leave him. And so he proceeded to ask Harry unimportant questions, so he'd stay longer.

'How's McLaggen shaping up?' Ron asked, seeming to forget he'd already asked this question two times beforehand.

'I've told you,' Harry patiently said, pulling his hand out of Ron's. 'I just want to punch his face in.' He mimed this act, causing Ron to laugh softly. 'He's trying to order everyone around, thinks he can play every position.'

'So, I'm better?' Ron asked, staring up at Harry's face, wanting to kiss him greatly.

'Yes, much better,' Harry said, picking up his broom. 'McLaggen is a git, through and through.'

'Don't tell me you have to go?' asked Ron, glancing at the broom in Harry's hand and scowling.

'Yeah, sorry,' Harry shrugged. 'We'll win for you ok?'

'You'd better win,' Ron said with a grin. 'You'll come back later, won't you?' he asked, almost pleadingly.

'Yeah of course,' he smiled, bending over to kiss Ron's forward before leaving the hospital wing.

Ron watched Harry retreated, sighing as the door to the wing closed with a loud thud leaving him alone. He was already so sick of being here, it was so dull. The only joy he ever got was when Harry stopped by to see him, but even then the boy wouldn't touch him. It was like Ron was a porcelain doll that would snap the softest of touches. Ron snorted; his skin was pale enough to be one. He let out a long breath and turned over on his side, preparing for sleep.

The next thing he knew was that there was a great deal of noise going on around him, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly fighting the urge to be sick at his sudden movement. He gaped in shock as he saw who it was being floated into the wing.

Madam Pomfrey was marching behind Harry's floating body, with a murderous expression her face.

'What happened?' Ron asked, getting out his bed and staggering over to them. He was wringing his hands together nervously.

'Just a cracked skull Mr Weasley, back into bed with you,' Madam Pomfrey commanded, with an icy glare.

'_Just a cracked skull?' _Ron asked, ignoring her orders and following them in a zigzagging line.

'Nothing to worry about, I can mend it at once.'

Ron watched as Harry was lowered into the bed next to his, blood pouring down his face. He quickly sunk down into the seat beside Harry's bed touching his face gently. Ron pulled the glasses of his face and set them down on the table next to Harry's bed.

'Mr Weasley, back into your bed or I shall inform the Headmaster immediately.'

Ron stood, glancing at Harry for a second longer and then walked back to his own bed bearing the expression of a scorned puppy. He flopped down against the pillows, moaning as the pain rushed back to him. He'd been so caught up in Harry he'd forgotten to take it easy on his own body, the pain that coursed through his limbs and head was excruciating.

'Take some of the pain killing potion Mr Weasley, it will help,' Madam Pomfrey muttered as she leant over Harry. A second later she pulled back and began wrapping a long white bandage around his head so that it looked like he was wearing a turban.

'Take it,' she said to Ron as she walked off back to her office.

Childishly, Ron stuck his tongue out at her and swallowed a mouthful of the potion. The stuff tasted horrid. As soon as he was sure Madam Pomfrey was safely inside her office, he slipped from his bed. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed, marveling at how fantastic the potion he'd just taken was. All the pain had vanished, he felt fine, just stiff.

He stared at Harry, tilting his head to one side and smiling. All the terror and shock he'd felt when Harry had first been brought in was gone, now he was watching Harry with a love-sick expression on his pale freckled face. He was amazed that Harry still looked incredibly handsome even though he'd just taken a nasty blow to the head, cracking his skull in the process.

'When I said come back later, I didn't mean come back all knocked up,' Ron said to him, sighing dramatically.

Ron placed a hand on Harry's rising and falling chest, feeling comforted by the gentle beating of his heart. Using his other hand he traced out the last half of the thin scar that was visible under the turban. Ron suddenly had a great urge to confide in Harry, tell him the extent of his feelings, they where steadily progressing closer and closer towards a deep love. He squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his cheek affectionately.

He sighed, quarreling with himself whether it would mater if he simply told Harry now, even though the boy was unconscious. He decided that things can always be repeated. 'Harry,' he whispered softly, bending down over his body so he could whisper in his ear. 'I think I love you. Not friendly love either, a proper love. An in love, kind of love.'

If Harry had heard him or not, Ron couldn't tell – though he suspected Harry would be well and truly out of it for a few hours, after taking that kind of blow to the head. Trudging back to his bed, next to Harry's, he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Harry. He looked delicious. Ron smirked, as Harry had said. 'One day.'

A few hours later when the sky had turned crimson, Ron heard a groan from Harry's bed, before Ron could move Madam Pomfrey came charging out of her office. This startled Ron, and he quickly huddled under the protection of his blankets. If she had been able to hear Harry sound out a low groan, could she have heard Ron's confession to Harry? He hoped she hadn't, he vainly hoped she hadn't.

Instead of brooding over something Ron remembered she probably already knew – via the gossip line of Hogwarts – he turned over to watch the healer fusing and bustling over Harry. She was pushing him back down against the pillows, as he'd sat up looking wildly around.

'What happened?' Harry asked in a horrified voice, struggling to get out of the bed. As Harry's eyes absorbed the room as he realized where he was, Ron flicked up a little wave, smiling.

'Cracked skull,' Madam Pomfrey tittered. 'Nothing to worry about, I mended it in an instant, didn't I Mr Weasley?'

Ron nodded.

'I'm keeping you overnight. You should overexert yourself for a few hours,' the healer said briskly.

'I don't want to stay here overnight,' Ron heard Harry grumble angrily. Harry sat up and threw back his bed covers. 'I want to find McLaggen and kill him.'

'I'm afraid that could come under overexertion,' she said, pushing him firmly back into place. Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand in a threatening manor and pointed it at Harry. 'You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I will call the Headmaster.'

'Second time she's used that threat today,' Ron told Harry with a roll of his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey nodded to Ron and walked away back inside her office, her robes swishing as she went.

'Do you know how much we lost by?' Harry asked him, through clenched teeth. Ron noticed his fists where clenched tightly shut too.

Ron coughed, diverting his eyes from Harry. 'Actually, I do,' he mumbled. 'Are you sure you want to know?'

'Just tell me.'

'Three hundred and twenty to sixty.'

'Brilliant,' Harry hissed his eyes fierce with anger. 'Really fucking brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen, oh I am going to kill him!'

'He'd pummel you Harry, please don't,' Ron said, softly. He hurried on. 'The team is not happy, I think Ginny's already thrown him in the lake, or at least I hope she has…' He drifted off into a few short day dreams about various unfortunate things happening to McLaggen. With each misfortune the smile on his face grew and grew.

'Ron,' Harry turned to him, wincing from the tenderness of his newly healed head. 'I saw Malfoy sneaking off somewhere with a couple of girls, who really didn't look like they wanted to be there, that's the second time he's snuck off somewhere with everyone else down at the pitch,' Harry sighed. 'I wished I could have followed him, the match was such a fiasco…'

Ron's expression soured. Bloody Malfoy, stupid Malfoy. He was getting so sick of Harry's need to follow Malfoy everywhere. The blond was acting pretty suspicious, Ron would admit that but Harry was being ridiculous.

'Don't be stupid,' Ron snapped, more harshly then he'd intended. 'You couldn't have missed a match just to follow Malfoy, you're captain!'

'I want to know what he's up to,' said Harry. His temper calm as Ron's began to boil ever so slightly. 'And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I heard between him and Snape -'

'I never said it was all in your head,' said Ron, thrusting his temper away and hoisting himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at Harry. 'Harry, I think you're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, I mean nearly missing a match just to follow him … '

'I just want to know what he's doing!' Harry said in frustration. 'Where do you suppose he goes?'

'I dunno … Hogsmeade?' he suggested, his eyes still fixated on Harry.

'I never seen him go along any of the secret passages on the map.'

'Well, then, I dunno,' said Ron.

Silence fell between them, Harry returned Ron's stare and then smirked suddenly.

'What?' Ron asked, blinking. 'What?'

'You're jealous.' Harry grinned. 'You're jealous!'

'I am not,' Ron said, huffily crossing his arms and breaking his intent gaze.

'You are too, look at you, you're so jealous.'

'No, I am not.'

'Oh Ron,' Harry said with a laugh. 'You are jealous.'

'Jealous that you'd rather spend time chasing Malfoy than with me,' he snapped back.

Harry looked briefly hurt for a moment, and then pushed the expression from his face. He didn't say a word.

'It's true,' said Ron. 'You've been obsessed with him for ages, chasing him down corridors, following him into class rooms; it's like your going out with him rather then me.'

Harry clicked his fingers in sudden realization; Ron's comment had given him an idea. 'Kreacher?' he whispered quietly.

Ron stared at him, gob smacked. 'What has Kreacher got to do with you being unhealthily obsessed?'

There was a very loud crack and the sounds of determined scuffling at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry hastily pointed his wand at Madam Pomfrey's door and muttered '_Muffliato!' _so that she would not hear and come running.

Ron and Harry both scrambled to the ends of their beds to see what was going on. Ron bit back a laugh.

Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor, exchanging blows and ferocious kicks, one was wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several wooly hats, the other a filthy rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. There was another loud bang and Peeves appeared zooming around the room, stopping to hover over the wrestling elves.

'I was watching that, Potty!' he told Harry, a tone of mock snootiness in his voice. He pointed at the fight below, before giggling insanely. 'Look at the ickle creatures squabbling bitey bitey, punchy, punchy, punchy –'

'Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!' Dobby cried in a high pitched voice that hurt Ron's ears.

'– kicky, scratchy, hah!' Peeves continued happily.

'Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, a friend of traitors,' Kreacher shot a deathly look at Ron who held up his hands as if silently saying he didn't do anything wrong.

Before Kreacher could speak any further, Dobby jumped at him punching him fully in the mouth and loosening several teeth. Ron leapt at Dobby holding him firmly back, so that he wouldn't attack the other elf again. The little creature squirmed in his arms, thrusting his legs out and trying to furiously wrench away from Ron. He was lucky that Kreacher was being firmly held in place by Harry. Peeves forever egged them on, squealing as he swooped around the lamp. 'Draw his tongue and pull his little earsies!'

Ron looked up from the elf just in time to see Harry point his wand at Peeves and mutter a spell he couldn't hear. Peeves clutched at his throat, gulping like a fish and then flew out of the room making gestures as he was unable to speak.

'Right,' Harry said, using his most commanding tone that even made Ron want to jump too and salute him. 'I am forbidding you to fight each other. Well Kreacher you are forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby I can't give you orders…'

'Dobby is a free house-elf and I chose to take orders from Harry Potter!' Dobby shrieked, tears now streaming down his face.

'All right then,' Harry said as Ron and he both released the elves from their grips. Both Kreacher and Dobby fell to the stone floor but did not fight.

'Master called me?' Kreacher croaked, sinking into a lowly pathetic bow. When he rose he shot Harry a look that could curl even Dolores Umbridge's blood.

'Yeah, I did,' Harry said glancing towards Madam Pomfrey's office and then Ron, who refused to meet his eyes. 'I've got a job for you.'

'Kreacher will do whatever Master wants,' the elf said bowing again. 'But Kreacher has no choice, he is so ashamed - '

'Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!' Dobby said his large eyes eager. 'Dobby would be honored.'

Harry pondered this. 'It would be easier to have both you,' he said. 'Ok, then … I want you both to follow Draco Malfoy.'

'Typical,' Ron snorted, glaring at Harry. 'Bloody typical.'

Harry ignored Ron's look. 'I want you to know where he's going, what he's doing; I want you to follow him all the time.'

'Oh yes Harry Potter!' Dobby said, almost instantly. 'And if Dobby does it all wrong, Dobby will through himself off the highest tower, Harry Potter!'

Ron coughed awkwardly and looked down at the small elf. 'Surely not?' he asked.

'Oh yes, anything for Harry Potter,' Dobby squeaked back at him.

'You won't need to do that,' Harry assured Dobby.

'Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoy's?' Kreacher asked. 'Master wants me to spy on him? He of purest blood?'

'That's correct,' Harry said, and then he carefully began to lay out what Kreacher could do and could not so that the elf couldn't show Malfoy what was going on. 'And you are forbidden to tip him off, show him what you're up to, write him messages, or to contact him in anyway, understand?'

Ron thought Kreacher's eyes might bulge out of their sockets as he struggled to find a non-existent loop hole, but after a moment or two Kreacher seemed to give up.

'Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him. Kreacher would much rather be a servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes … he is of purest blood.'

'That's settled then,' said Harry. 'I'll want regular reports but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you give them. Hermione and Ron are fine. Don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy.'

Both elves left with a crack, leaving Ron and Harry alone together. Ron didn't say anything to Harry just sauntered back to his bed and heaved himself down into it. 'Bloody obsessed,' he muttered as he pulled the covers over his head and turned away from Harry.

'Ron,' Harry groaned, following him to his bed and lying down next to him.

Ron gulped as he felt the heat of Harry's body through the sheets.

'I'm not obsessed with him Ron.'

'You send house-elves to watch him,' Ron said, his voice muffled. 'How is that not obsessed?'

'Would you want me to send house-elves after you to watch you for me?'

'Why would you do that?' Ron asked, scrunching his noise up. 'You see me everyday.'

Harry laughed. 'I wouldn't, but I'm far more obsessed with you than I am Draco Malfoy. I dream of you almost every night.' He peeled the blankets away from Ron's face, staring into his eyes. 'Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?'

Flushing a deep red, Ron shook his head. 'No,' he whispered back, flopping around so he could see Harry and momentarily forgetting his anger at him. The boy was just too irresistible to stay angry at.

'Well you are,' Harry said in his ear, purring as he did. '_Bloody _gorgeous.'

Feeling Harry's weight leave the bed, Ron grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down kissing him. He groaned into the kiss as Harry's tongue stroked his. Harry broke the kiss, pulling himself out of Ron's arms. He walked back over to his own bed and slipped back inside taking the spell of Madam Pomfrey's office.

'You are to,' Ron told him when he'd settled down.

'Are what?' Harry asked.

'Gorgeous.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	7. Merlin, I sound like a Cheeseball

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Seven: Merlin, I sound like a Cheeseball**

Ron and Harry left the hospital first thing on Monday morning, restored to full health from the care of Madam Pomfrey. They were now able to enjoy the benefits of being healed, the best of which was that both boys could now touch each other without feeling pain. Once out of the hospital doors, Ron and cupped Harry's hand in his as they walked down to breakfast. This had surprised Harry; Ron knew this as he gave a slight jump as their hands met. Harry was the one who usually initiated such things, not Ron. 

They were being escorted by Hermione down to breakfast; she was hovering over the pair like an anxious mother as if one of them would collapse at any minute. Ron found this amusing, and contemplated faking a faint to see how wildly she would react. He decided against it.

Hermione bore the news that Ginny and Dean had had a rather large argument the night before. At this Ron beamed even wider.

'Finally, Dean wasn't nearly good enough for her,' Ron said, as they turned the corridor and walked down the seventh floor.

Ron felt a tug on his hand and jolted to a stop. He turned around to see Harry standing in the center of the corridor, holding into his hand with a goofy smile on his face. Looking around to Hermione, Ron saw she bore a smile like Harry, just not so love-sick.

'What?' Ron asked both them, curious.

Hermione laughed, and ruffled his hair in a very un-Hermione like gesture. 'That's got to be the most brotherly thing you've said.'

He stared quickly down at his feet, to disguise his blush. 'You know, just don't want anyone to muck around with her,' he muttered.

Harry had stepped close to him, massaging his shoulder tenderly. 'I think this brotherly Ron is adorable,' he whispered in his ear, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. She hadn't heard.

'Harry!' a voice called out down the corridor, the words ringing around the empty way.

All three turned around at once and Ron saw Luna Lovegood skipping down the corridor, stopping briefly to look at the tapestry of the trolls in tutus before coming up to them.

'Oh, hi, Luna,' Ron heard Harry mutter.

'I went to the hospital wing to find you,' said Luna, rummaging in her bag. 'But they said you'd left …' She suddenly stopped searching through her bag and looked at Ron and Harry's joint hands. A bemused expression crossed her dreamy face.

'So it's true then?' she asked Harry, nodding towards his hand. Luna looked at Ron. 'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter?'

'Yup,' Harry said irritably, tapping his foot. 'Why did you want to find me?'

Staring at their hands for a few more seconds, Luna shook her head as though snapping out of a trance. She returned to her bag, rummaging through her it again. She dumped what looked to be a large spotted toadstool (but you never could be sure with Luna) into Hermione's hands along with a green onion, Hermione promptly handed the onion off to Ron. The blonde girl then thrust a bag of what looked like cat litter into Ron's hand.

He stared down at it, cocking his head to one side and fighting the urge to laugh.

Finally Luna found what she had been searching for. She whipped a grubby piece of scroll out of her bag and handed it to Harry. ' … I've been told to give you this.'

Ron peered over Harry's shoulder as he unrolled the parchment. It was another note from Dumbledore, an invitation for another lesson.

'When is it?' he asked.

'Tonight,' Harry said stuffing the parchment into his pocket.

Ron scowled as Harry told them, he'd wanted to spend time with Harry alone tonight, and they hadn't had much time to themselves in the last couple of weeks. If Harry had seen his scowl he ignored it, he was too interested in watching Luna shove her belongings back into her bag.

'What's this?' Ron asked as her hand snaked out to take the onion in his hands.

'Oh, it's a Gurdyroot,' she told him. 'You can keep if you'd like, I have a few already. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies.'

And she walked away leaving Ron laughing a little and staring down at the green onion in his hands. 'You know, she's grown on me that, Luna,' he said still chortling. 'I know she's a little off her rocker, but it's in a good way.'

'C'mon,' Harry muttered to the both of them, and they continued walking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Later that night Ron found himself sprawled across Harry's bed on his back, flicking the pages of _Confronting the Faceless,_ his Defense against the Dark Arts textbook. Harry was pressed up beside him, propped up on one of the fluffy pillows, leafing through the Prince's potion book.

Ron yawned into his hand and threw his book across the room, where it bounced off his bed and landed on the floor with a resounding thud. He rolled over onto his front and stretched his legs out, groaning happily as the stiffness in them left. They had been lying on Harry's bed for what seemed like more than three hours, but really it had only been half-an-hour. As usual Ron had lost interest within the first ten minutes while Harry was still completely engrossed in Prince's work.

'Any idea who the Prince is yet?' Ron asked him, yawning again.

Harry didn't look up from the book and shook his head in response. 'No idea, I asked Lupin about it over Christmas weeks ago, but he didn't know. It wasn't my dad or anything.'

'Uh huh,' Ron grunted. 'Do you reckon you'll ever find out who he was?'

'I dunno,' Harry mused as the turned the page, running a slim finger down the book's spine. 'What would I say to him if I did?'

'Something along the lines of 'Oh, hi, cheers for the book mate, really bloody helpful. Everyone thinks I'm such a star now; the Potions Professor probably has wet dreams about me. But all in all, cheers.'

Harry smacked his shoulder lightly. 'Ron, that's disgusting, how can you even think of Slughorn like that? It's just nasty.' Even though his tone was scolding he bore a smile on his face.

'He probably does, mate.' Ron laughed along with Harry.

When their laughter came to a stop Ron found Harry staring at him with a quizzical expression etched in his handsome face.

'What is it?'

Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 'Why do you still call me mate?'

Ron tipped his head to one side, pondering the question. 'Why wouldn't I?' he asked finally. 'That's what we are, right, friends?'

'Well yeah,' Harry said, leaning on his elbow so he could look properly at Ron. 'Aren't we kind of more then friends now though?'

At his words, Ron flushed. He tried to hide his face and cover the blush but Harry had already seen it. Harry laughed and inched closer to Ron, pressing his forehead against the side of his head.

'You're blushing Ron,' he whispered softly to him.

'Shut up, I know,' said Ron trying to shuffle away from Harry so he could not spot his deepening blush.

'You're so cute when you blush,' Harry said, in a rather gleeful tone. Ron thought he was beginning to sound like Lavender or perhaps Dobby when he talked about him.

'I am not, I look like a tomato,' he replied. Harry's words had made him smile and he felt his blush subsiding.

As he brought his face out from the hidden protection of his arms he felt to strong hands against his head and a pair of lips pressing down on his. Ron blinked, just in time to see Harry's green eyes flutter closed as Ron joined the kiss, adding pressure. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying the moment. He gasped as he felt Harry's hands tug at the bottom of his shirt, wanting to lift it off.

Ron broke the kiss and lifted up his arm, allowing Harry to pull his shirt. As his shirt whipped over his head he muttered, 'definitely not just friends.'

Harry threw Ron's shirt to the end of his bed and ran his hands up his chest, causing him to shiver contently. 'What was that?' he asked, straddling Ron's waist.

'I said definitely not just friends any more,' Ron said, running his hands along Harry's sides thinking that the dark haired boy was wearing far too many clothes.

'It's been a long time since we've qualified as just friends,' Harry murmured back, leaning into Ron's touch.

'Not since the beginning of the year,' Ron added sitting up to kiss Harry softly on the neck. It was the first Ron had kissed him there and he discovered that both he and Harry thoroughly enjoyed it.

'Harry?' Ron said into his neck, his lips brushing the soft skin. 'What time do you have to go and see Dumbledore?'

Harry sat bolt upright as if he'd been stung by a bee. He eyes flittered around the room frantically trying to find a clock. His eyes caught on the one Ron was wearing on his wrist, Harry bent over and peered at the clock-face.

'Oh shit,' he whispered. 'I have to be there _now,'_ he looked down at Ron. 'Sorry.'

'Its fine,' Ron grinned. After all he'd been the one to remind Harry about the appointment. 'Tell me what happened when you get back, yeah?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry said giving him a quick peck on the lips before he left.

When Harry left Ron dove down the end of the bed and picked up his shirt from the mess of sheets. It was cold without Harry's warmth next to him and so he pulled his shirt back over his head and settled down against the pillows. He simply couldn't be bothered moving from Harry's bed and he guessed that when Dean, Seamus and Neville came to bed they'd wake him up, or Harry would when he came back. Ron let out another yawn that he was unable to stifle as he picked up the Prince's book, flicking through the pages.

His blue eyes widened at various scribbled spells in the margin but he barely took many in, he now knew why Harry mostly carried this book with him at all times, it was incredible. Made up spells written down jauntily where ever there was room and quick ways to do long complex potions. Sighing Ron put the book aside, he'd just finished reading a particularly confusing rewrite of a potion and felt sleep beginning to take him over. He kicked off his shoes and snuggled under Harry's bed sheets, sleep claimed him in less than ten minutes.

After what seemed like only a few seconds Ron was woken by a weight on the bed, Harry had returned. The dormitory was dark and Ron could only just make out the dark shape above the bed. The shallow sound of snoring was emitting from Neville and Dean's bed so Ron assumed it was late at night on that same day.

'Move over Ron.'

Harry sounded tired and like his temper could snap at any second, Ron thought it best to do as he was asked. He shuffled over in the small bed, giving Harry room. A noise that Ron could only identify as the sound of Harry unzipping his jeans could be heard throughout the quiet room. More rustling and he could feel Harry settling down next to him.

Ron smiled as Harry pressed closely against him, his cheek against his clothed chest. 'What did Dumbledore show you today?' he asked, as Harry absentmindedly began playing with a lock of his shocking red hair.

'Voldemort again, twice,' Harry said, ignoring Ron as he flinched.

'Twice,' Ron repeated, kissing the top of Harry's head. 'What happened?'

'Apparently Voldemort was a genius,' Harry muttered. 'Top grades in everything –'

'Bloody swot,' mumbled Ron.

' – everyone thought he'd go off to do something fantastic with his life, but he didn't. Dumbledore told me he ended up at Borgin and Burkes.'

'Borgin and Burkes?' Ron asked. 'Seems a little demeaning for someone like him.'

Harry chuckled. 'Yeah, he killed an old woman just to get two tokens belonging to Hufflepuff and Slytherin.'

'Insane!'

'Pretty much, and do you know what the most annoying part about it was?' Harry asked him mid-way through a yawn.

'What?'

'He was bloody handsome when he was younger,' Harry said rolling his eyes.

' Ur,' Ron groaned. 'Now I really don't like him. I thought you didn't really fancy blokes though Harry?' 

'I fancy incredibly attractive ones,' Harry replied brushing hair away from Ron's fringe.

Ron flushed again. 'So what does that make you then, bisexual?'

He felt Harry raise his shoulders in form of gesture against him. 'I guess so.'

There was a short silence between them, which was only broken by Dean turning over in his bed, flopping onto his back and snoring even louder. Harry nestled closer to Ron, drawing circles with his finger tips on his covered stomach. Ron sighed, enjoying the sensations and butterflies in his stomach that always occurred with Harry this near to him.

'Oh,' Harry said as he remembered something else that he had been told that night. 'Dumbledore said Voldemort wanted to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.'

'Bloody hell.' Ron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'What if he had been? Merlin, just think about it!'

'We'd all probably be convinced that the Dark Arts were the way to go,' Harry muttered. 'He'd probably still be teaching it as well!'

'It's a scary though,' Ron agreed, running his fingers through Harry's soft hair. 'People would probably be casting Unforgivables left, right and center.'

'Everything would be so different,' Harry agreed. 'Thank Merlin Dumbledore wouldn't let him have the job. I mean we'd be able to keep our teachers for more then a year, which would mean he'd probably still be here.'

'What do you mean?' Ron asked, puzzled about Harry's words.

'Well he cursed the post after Dumbledore wouldn't let him have the job, that's why no teacher has been able to keep it for more then a year,' Harry said matter-of-factly.

'Oh, that makes sense now.' Ron nodded to himself. It did make sense, the amount of great, Lupin mainly, and not so great, Gilderoy Lockhart, and the insane, Dolores Umbridge, teachers they had had over the past six years was incredible. Ron still thought and many of the other students agreed with him that Lupin had been the best teacher by miles, regardless of his problem.

'I should ask Dumbledore if you could come with me when I go to talk to him,' Harry thought out loud to himself.

'No, Harry, I wouldn't,' Ron said strongly. 'Seriously, I couldn't stomach it all. I'd probably blab to the entire school as well, better off with just you and the Professor.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked him stroking his face.

'Completely,' he answered. What he had said was true. Dumbledore was giving Harry so many facts that Harry couldn't keep them all to himself, he just had to tell Ron and Hermione. And if Ron accompanied him on these trips to the headmasters office Ron would surely explode with the amount of information gathered. With just Hermione to tell, he'd desperately want to tell someone else.

'Yeah,' he added. 'I like it when you tell me anyway.'

Harry smiled. 'Ok,' he said, yawning hugely. 'I'm exhausted Ron.'

'I'll go back to my own bed then?' he suggested but blatantly hoping Harry would want him to stay. Harry said nothing for some time, and as Ron began to quietly slip from the bed, Harry grabbed his arm.

'No, don't,' he whispered, green eyes shut and a grin on his face. 'Stay, you're comfortable.'

'Fine with me,' Ron said. He pulled himself up close to Harry again and the slipped an arm around his shoulders. Harry sighed with content, and huddled up to Ron.

'Mm, love you Ron.'

Ron froze. His body only allowed a small trail of pink to snake across his snowy face. His heart beat increased and his arms that held Harry felt stiff. Could Harry only be saying this because he was half asleep? Ron unashamedly hoped not, he seriously hoped Harry truly meant it.

'Ron?' Harry asked.

No, he was definitely awake.

'Yeah?' Ron asked his voice shaky. He wondered why he couldn't say it back; he knew he felt the same, the words just felt stuck in his throat.

'You're blushing, aren't you?'

Ron nodded.

'I knew it.'

Harry's hand found his and squeezed it tightly. 'You all right?' he asked softly, on the brink of sleep.

'Was I imagining things or did you say you love me?' Ron asked, peering down at Harry. Even if it was dark Ron could still make out the outline of Harry's body against his, and he could feel him too. His mind filled in Harry's face, which the dark obscured.

'You weren't imagining anything.'

'Oh really?' Ron asked, relief flooded him. 'That's brilliant then.'

'Why?'

'I love you too.' _Merlin, I sound like a cheeseball, _Ron thought to himself. He was hardly one of the sickly sweet ro_mant_ic types. But he loved Harry, and needed to tell him. Telling him when he was out cold didn't count.

'That's good, really good,' Harry breathed out, and then he was asleep.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	8. Are you the Imprint of a Departed Soul?

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Eight: Excuse me, are you the Imprint of a Departed Soul?**

Ron, Harry and Hermione had come back from dinner to find the common room bustling with excitement. During their meal a sign had been tacked to the notice board, which announced the date for their Apparition test. Ron read down the notice, his heart sinking. He had still not been able to Apparate, which caused him much embarrassment. He was glumly reassured as he read another sentence, those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional lessons.

None the less, he had still panicked after reading the notice; many of the other six years had been able to Apparate yet, Hermione had done so several times and Harry had finally managed it on their last practice. Hermione, to Ron's utmost annoyance was bristling with confidence, but Harry clapped him on the back as he could not take the test for another four months, ready or not.

'You'll be fine!' Harry said, over the noise of the packed room.

They where now sitting at the table in front of the roaring fire. The only other occupants in the room were their fellow sixth formers, for such a small group could make a fair amount of noise.

'You only say that because you can Apparate!' he groaned, lying across the table. 'You'll have no trouble in July!'

'I've only done it once,' Harry reminded him.

After Ron had wasted a lot of time worry out loud about the up coming Apparition test to anyone who would listen, he was now struggling to complete a brutal essay set by Snape. One that Hermione and Harry had already finished.

'How do you spell "belligerent?" ?' he asked his friends, who had begun quarrelling about Harry's task of asking Slughorn for the missing parts of the memory. Ron stared down at his parchment hard, so hard he swore his eyes were going to burst out of their sockets. 'It can't be B-U-M-'

'Of course it isn't,' Hermione said instantly, pulling Ron's essay out of his grasp. 'And "augury" doesn't begin with O-R-G either. What quill are you using?'

'One of Fred and George's,' Ron said, tapping his quill on the side of desk, hoping to make it function properly again. 'The charm must be wearing off …'

'It must be,' said Hermione pointing at the title of his essay, 'because we were asked to write an essay on how we'd deal with a Dementor not 'Dugbogs" …'

'Since when was your name "Roonil Wazlib?' Harry asked, looking at the essay in Hermione's hands.

'No!' Ron groaned, staring horror-struck at his parchment. 'I'll have to write it out all over again!'

'It's ok, I can fix it,' Hermione announced taking out her wand.

'I love you Hermione,' Ron murmured, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

Hermione laughed slightly, turning a tinge of pink. 'Don't let Harry hear you say that,' she murmured back to him.

Ron looked over at Harry who was so absorbed in the Half-Blood Prince's notes he barely looked up when his name was mentioned. Flushing back the urge to kiss him, and touch his face, Ron stared back at Hermione's wand which was steadily tapping across his essay.

After the last person in the room, Seamus had left for bed, cursing Snape and his essay Hermione handed back Ron's.

'There!' she said, with a tone of pride.

'Thanks a million,' he said. 'Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?'

Just as Hermione was handing him her quill a loud _crack _echoed through the now empty room. Ron dropped the quill and slopped ink down his front, Hermione let out a shrill shriek and Harry yelled, 'Kreacher!'

The house elf bowed low, his wrinkled forehead touching his distorted toenails. 'Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing so Kreacher has come to give a –'

_Crack! _

Dobby appeared along side Kreacher nearly smacking into him, his abrupt halt had knocked his tea-cozy hat awry. 'Dobby has been helping Harry Potter too!' he squeaked eagerly. 'And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can report together!'

'What is this?' Hermione asked slowly, staring around at the two house-elves. 'What's going on?'

Ron inwardly winced for Harry as he remembered they had not told Hermione about Kreacher and Dobby to tail Malfoy, house-elves were always a touchy subject for her.

'Well … they've been following Malfoy for me,' Harry said, preparing himself for a smack.

'Night and day,' croaked Kreacher

'Dobby has not slept for a week!' said Dobby looked absolutely thrilled with himself.

Hermione looked shocked. 'You haven't slept, Dobby? Surely Harry didn't say you couldn't?'

'No, of course I didn't,' Harry said quickly, supported by a nod from Ron. 'Dobby, you can sleep all right? But have either of you found anything?' he hastened to ask before Hermione jumped again.

'Mister Malfoy moves with the nobility that befits his pure blood,' croaked Kreacher. 'His features recall the fine bones of mistress and he is the finest young sir, -'

'I could have told you that,' Ron smirked and then covered his mouth with shock as Harry and Hermione turned around to face him with inquisitive looks on their faces.

Luckily Dobby intervened with his own report before either Harry or Hermione could say anything. 'Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!' he squeaked furiously. 'A bad boy who – who –'

He shuddered from the top of his tea-cozy to the tip of his sock clad feat, and then ran at the fire. To Harry this wasn't entirely unexpected, as Dobby jumped he caught him around the middle and held him firmly.

'Thank you, Harry Potter,' he panted. 'Dobby still finds it hard to speak ill of his old masters … and Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to house-elves.'

Harry released him and threw Ron another curious look. Ron blushed and ignored him, pointedly turning his attention back to the elves.

'He's right Kreacher; we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy.' Harry crossed his arms. 'Tell me where he has been going.'

Kreacher bowed again but still looked furious and then spoke, 'Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends classes with a variety of Mudbloods –'

'Dobby, you tell me,' said Harry, cutting across Kreacher. 'Does he go any where he shouldn't?'

'Harry Potter, sir,' Dobby squeaked, his large owl like eyes beaming up at Ron, Harry and Hermione. 'The Malfoy boy is breaking no rules Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid being seen. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor where many other students keep watch for him while he enters –'

'The Room of Requirement!' Ron said, standing straight, his eyes peeked with interest.

'That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing … whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's disappearing off the map – I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!'

'Do you reckon the Marauders never knew the room was there?' Ron asked, keenly.

'I think it'll be apart of the magic in the room,' said Hermione. 'If you need it to be unplottable, it will be.'

'Dobby, have you managed to get a look at what he's doing?'

Ron leaned forward even more eagerly.

'No, Harry Potter, that is possible,' said Dobby.

Ron leaned back with a sour look on his face.

'No, it's not,' Harry insisted. 'Malfoy got into our headquarters last year, so I'll be able to get in no problem.'

'I don't think you will, Harry,' said Hermione. 'Malfoy already knew exactly how the room worked and that we were using it didn't he, because that stupid Marietta blabbed –'

'Oh yeah,' Ron said looking amused. 'How's her forehead?'

'Not good,' Harry said with a grin.

' – He needed the room to become Headquarters of the DA, so it did. But you don't know what the Room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into.' Hermione finished abruptly and placed her arms across her chest with a satisfied smile.

'There will be a way around that,' Harry said, waving a hand loosely. 'Dobby you've done brilliantly.'

'Kreacher's done well too,' said Hermione kindly, smiling at the ugly creature.

Kreacher looked far from grateful and turned his bloodshot eyes up to the ceiling and hissed. 'The Mudblood is speaking, it is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he can not hear –'

Ron picked up an ink pot and was about to throw it at the elf before Harry grabbed his arm forcing it down.

'Get out of here,' Harry told Kreacher, in a snappish tone. Kreacher made one last bow and then Disapparated from the room. 'You'd better go and get some sleep too Dobby.'

'Thank you sir, Harry Potter, sir!' Dobby said, beaming proudly and then he too, vanished.

'How good is this?' asked Harry enthusiastically, turning to Ron and pulling him into a tight hug the moment the house-elf was gone.

'Yeah, it's great,' Ron said prying himself from Harry's arms. He attempted to clean the ink from his jumper, with no avail. Eventually Hermione demanded that he pull it of so she could do it.

'But what's all this about him being up there with 'many students'?' asked Hermione. 'How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing …'

'Yeah, that is weird,' said Harry with a frown. 'I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing … so what's he telling all these others … others … ' Harry's voice trailed away like an echo and he stared into the fire his eyes blazing with sudden knowledge.

'Merlin, I've been stupid,' he said quietly sitting down beside Ron. 'It's obvious isn't it? There was a huge vat down in the down in the dungeon … he could have nicked it at any time during that lesson …'

'Nicked what?' Ron asked, as Hermione finished cleaning up his jersey. She handed it back to him and he wriggled inside, feeling warmth over his arms again.

'Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first potions lesson, there aren't a whole lot of students standing guard for Malfoy, and it's just Crabbe and Goyle as normal! Yeah it all fits,' said Harry, starting to pace in front of the fire. 'They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to … but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice Potion to make look like other people … those two girls I saw him walking with when he missed Quiddtch … ha!'

Ron jumped at the sudden noise.

'It was Crabbe and Goyle!' Harry said with a snort of laughter.

'Do you mean to say,' said Hermione in a hushed tone and looked horrified with herself, 'that the little girl whose scales I repaired -?'

'Yeah, of course!' said Harry loudly beaming at Ron and Hermione. 'Of course! We've been walking past them all the time; they dropped it to show Malfoy we were there! The girl with the toad-spawn, too! And we haven't even realized!'

'He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?' said Ron, finding himself left out of the conversation Harry was mainly having between himself. 'Blimey … no wonder they don't look to happy most days … I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it … '

'Well they wouldn't, not when he's shown them the Dark Mark,' said Harry.

'We don't know that exists,' Hermione reminded him.

'We'll see,' Harry said confidently.

'But Harry don't get to excited, I still don't think you're going to be able to get into the Room without knowing what's in there first,' she heaved her bag on her shoulders and gave him a serious look, 'don't forget your supposed to be dealing with Slughorn first. Goodnight.'

Ron watched her go, running a hand across his unstained sweater, before Harry rounded on him and seized his shoulders.

'You think Malfoy's attractive?'

* * *

'I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him and until I figure that out why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?'

Harry and Hermione where having another argument over breakfast about Slughorn, Malfoy and a variety of other things, Ron was sitting between them flicking pieces of toast at his sister who sat a few seats away. He was beginning to think that the toast could Apparate better then he could when Hermione responded.

'I've already told you, you need to _persuade _Slughorn!' she said indignantly. 'It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him or Dumbledore would have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement,' she pulled the Prophet from Harry's hand opened and it, 'you should go and find Slughorn and appeal to his better nature.'

'Anyone we know -?' Ron asked, as Hermione scanned the headlines.

'Yes!' Hermione said still fuming from her spat with Harry, but causing both boys to choke on their breakfast. 'Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary …'

Ron gaped, nearly chocking on his second bite of toast, as he felt Harry's hand trail up his thigh, squeezing his leg gently and traveling higher and then sliding back down. _Oh Merlin, _Ron though, trying not to let anyone notice. _He's teasing me._

'… oh! And someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished … oh, and how horrible, a nine year old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents.'

'Imperius Curse?' Ron managed to splutter out as Harry hand traveled higher still, coming close to his groin.

Harry bit his lip and didn't look at either Ron or Hermione and continued to shovel breakfast into his mouth. Ron thought he saw a hint of cheekiness in his gaze and his hand flew back down Ron's thigh, only to begin its climb back up.

'Yes, they think he was under the Imperius Curse.'

Harry's hand left Ron's thigh, and he resisted the urge to turn to his friend and ask him why he had stopped. They finished breakfast in silence and then departed on their separate ways, Hermione to Ancient Runes, Harry for the corridor on the seventh floor and Ron grudgingly without Harry to the common to finish his conclusion for Snape.

Ron was muttering furiously to himself as he entered the common room. 'Why can't he finish what he bloody started?' he asked himself angrily, thinking of what had happened at breakfast. Ron groaned and dumped his books into the table and flung himself into the chair at the empty table.

He opened his essay that Hermione had rolled up for carefully for him and furiously attacked the parchment with his quill, a new one. As he scribbled he barely noticed his left hand flop of the table and rest on his leg, tracing the same path as Harry's had. Only when his hand reached the top of his thigh did he notice what he was doing. He let out a yelp and quickly placed his firmly back on the table, ignoring all thoughts that now zoomed around his mind.

_Harry laying naked next to him, touching him … _focus on the essay!

_Harry kissing him, and straddling his hips, unbuckling his belt … _focus!

_Harry resting his body over his and pushing slowly, tentatively inside of him, letting out a low … _think of Snape! Think of Snape!

Ron shook his head, his ginger hair flipping around his face. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, wanting to bang his head against the table. It wasn't the first time he'd had these thoughts, oh no, just the first time Harry had something that initiated them and in such a public place too. It was kind of kinky, for Harry to do that even with the chance of someone seeing. He felt a dull throbbing; he looked quickly down at his crotch. _Oh thank Merlin, _he thought to himself. Better to save such thoughts for the privacy of his bed, or one he was sharing with Harry.

* * *

'Sir,' said Seamus thrusting his hand into the air, 'I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the Prophet about an Inferius –'

'No there was not,' Snape said in a bored voice, he barely looked at Seamus.

'But sir, I heard people talking –'

'If you had actually read the article Mr Finnigan, you would have known the so called Inferius was nothing but an elaborate hoax done by one Mundungus Fletcher.'

'I thought Snape and Mundungus were one the same side?' muttered Harry to Ron and Hermione. 'Shouldn't he be upset that Mundungus has been arrested?'

'But Potter seems to have something to say,' Snape said, pointing at Harry, his dark eyes fixated on Harry. 'Let's ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost.'

The whole class looked around at Harry, some eyes turned to Ron and he flushed and stared at Harry along with most of the class.

'Er – well – ghosts are transparent –' Harry said, floundering over his words.

'Oh, very good,' snapped Snape his lip curling. 'Yes, it is so good to see that six years of magical schooling have not been wasted on you. _Ghosts are transparent.' _

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched shriek of laughter and Ron found himself struggling not laugh also. But he heard Harry take a deep breath before he continued. 'Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies aren't they? So they'd be solid –'

Snape cut him off again. 'A five year-old could have told us as much. The Inferius is a corpse that has been regenerated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive but merely used as a puppet. A ghost as I trust you know by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth … and are, of course _transparent.' _

'Well what Harry said is the most useful thing if we're trying to tell them apart!' said Ron. 'When we come face to face with one down a dark alley we're going to having a real problem trying to see if it's solid or not, aren't we, we're not going to ask it, "Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?"'

There was a ripple of laughter and Harry squeezed Ron's knee cap, causing him to go giddy and remember his experience during breakfast this morning and in the common room. He flushed a deep red and seemed to disappear under his hair.

'Ah, the lovebirds in the back,' Snape said sourly. 'I almost forgot about the gossip circulating about you two,' he glared at them. 'Ten points from Gryffindor.'

'No!' Hermione hissed, stopping both of them from opening their mouths and bellowing at Snape. 'There's not point you'll just end up in a detention, just leave it!'

The three sat quietly in the back of the class for a remainder of the lesson and when the class was dismissed Ron and Harry all but zoomed out of the door and into the safety of the corridor.

'Snape's such a prick,' Ron muttered as Harry steered him away from the class room.

On the way to their next class Harry made a detour to the boys' bathroom towing Ron with him. Before he'd have a chance to look around the white, yet dark, clean, yet dirty room, Harry's lips where on his. Ron moaned into the kiss as he felt Harry's hand caressing his thigh again.

When they broke apart Harry was leaning against a sink and Ron pressed up against him, nudging his neck with his nose. 'Why'd you stop?' he asked Harry, breathlessly.

'Stop kiss –?'

'No, in the Great Hall this morning, why'd you stop?'

'Crowded, too many people, not enough privacy,' Harry said in the same breathless tone.

'You should have come back to the common room with me,' Ron told him planting soft kisses along his neck.

'Mm, maybe next time I will,' said Harry, using an amazingly enticing voice.

They were kissing again, hands flying under robes, when Ron noticed Moaning Myrtle hovering behind them visible in the mirror.

'Myrtle!' he pulled away from Harry, yelping with fright.

'Myrtle, this is the boys' bathroom!' cried Harry, straightening his robes and giving Ron a red faced wink.

The ghost of the girl had was hovering a few centimeters from the floor, her head tipped to one side, staring at them through thick, white, round glasses. 'Oh,' she said glumly. 'It's you two, but look at what you were doing!' she cackled gleefully and summer-salted in mid air. 'Wait until everyone hears about this!'

'No point Myrtle,' Harry said just as glumly. 'They already know.'

'Oh.'

'Who were you expecting?' Ron asked.

'Nobody,' Myrtle said, scratching at her ear. 'He said he'd come and see me, but then _you _said you'd come and visit me too …' she gave Harry a cold stare. 'I haven't seen you for months and months, I learn not to expect much from boys; most of them are too busy playing around with their friends.' She looked over at Ron with a glare.

'I thought you lived in the girls' bathroom?' asked Harry.

'I do,' she said with a sulky shrug, 'but that doesn't mean I can't _visit _other places, I came and saw you in the bath once remember?'

Ron smirked. The image was an appealing one, Harry in the bath, not Myrtle watching him.

'Vividly,' said Harry.

'But I thought he liked me,' Myrtle said with a small racking sob. 'Maybe if you two left and went to play somewhere else he'd come back … we had lots in common … I'm sure he felt it …' Again she looked hopefully towards the door.

'When you say you have lots in common,' said Ron, this was beginning to amuse him. 'Do you mean he lives in an S-bend too?'

'No,' snapped Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly. 'I mean he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely, hasn't got anyone to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!'

'Maybe she's snagged a Creevey brother?' Ron asked Harry. Maybe 'snagged' was the wrong word.

'There's been a boy in here crying?' asked Harry, ignoring Ron's comment as his curiosity began to mount. 'A young boy?'

'Never you mind!' Myrtle said her eyes filling with tears again. 'I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I'll take his secret to the –'

'- not the grave surely?' asked Ron with a snort. 'The sewers maybe …'

Myrtle gave a wail of rage and dived into the toilet, slopping water all over the sides and on the floor.

'Good one, Ron,' Harry muttered as they left the bathroom, not finishing what they had entered for.

'What?' Ron asked, crossing his arms. 'She just gets offended _way _too easily!'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	9. I have a Bottle of Luck

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Nine: I have a Bottle of Luck**

'I did it – well, kind of!' Ron said enthusiastically as moved over so Harry could sit himself down between him and Hermione. 'I was supposed to be Apparating to outside of Madam Puddifoot's teashop, but I overshot just a little and ended up near Scrivenshaft's. But at least I moved!'

He shoved some of the roll into his mouth with a sense of pure triumph written across his face.

'Good one,' Harry said and grinned at him. 'How'd you do Hermione?'

'Oh she was perfect, obviously,' Ron said pretending to whip back imaginary locks of hair from his shoulders as Hermione did. Hermione scowled at him and was about to answer when he bustled on. 'Perfect Destination, Deliberation and Division, or what ever it is. We all went for a quick drink at the Three Broomsticks; you should have heard Twycross going on about her! I was honestly surprised he didn't ask her to marry him!' Ron only stopped his excited babble to push more food inside his mouth.

'Er, yes, Harry,' said Hermione looking a little sheepish. 'I did quite well.'

Ron snorted. 'It was better then well; it was incredibly, fantastically, amazing.'

'And what about you Harry, what have you been doing?' asked Hermione, ignoring him. 'Have you been up to the Room of Requirement today?'

'Yep,' Harry said, pulling the roll Ron was just about to eat out of his hands and helping himself to it. 'And guess who I ran into to? Tonks!'

'Tonks?' Hermione asked as Ron stared at the roll Harry had taken with longing. He'd hand picked that out of the bread basket, it had been the best one he could find.

'Yeah, she said she'd gone to visit Dumbledore …' Harry described his conversation with the witch.

Ron pondered this for a while. In his opinion Tonks was definitely losing it, cracking up over the slightest thing. But there were some people who'd box his ears in for saying that. He decided he'd risk it, 'If you ask me,' he said. 'Tonks is cracking up. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry.'

Hermione bore an expression that was caught in between alarm, concern and interest. It looked as though she couldn't decide which emotion she wanted. '

'It's a bit odd, isn't it?' she asked. 'She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly deserting her post to come and talk to Dumbledore when he isn't even here?'

'I had a thought,' his voice was careful. 'You don't think she could have been … you know … in love with Sirius?'

Ron knocked over his goblet and then hastily set it back up. 'Aren't they related?' he hissed.

'Aren't most pure blood families?' Hermione shot back, obviously enraged at Harry's suggestion. 'What on earth makes you say that?' she asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. 'She was nearly crying when I mentioned his name … and her Patronus is a big four legged thing now, I wondered if hadn't become …'

'Him?' Ron suggested.

'Yeah, him.'

'It's a thought,' Hermione said. 'I still don't know why she'd be bursting into the castle to tell Dumbledore though, if that was why she was really here, mind.'

'Goes back to what I said doesn't it?' said Ron, licking sauce off his fingers. 'She's gone a bit funny, lost her nerve.' He turned to Harry. 'Women, they're easily upset.'

'Is that why you like guys then?' Harry asked teasingly.

'That, and various other reasons,' Ron said, taking a big swig from his goblet.

* * *

They were sitting in a warm corner of the courtyard outside, bright blue sky was visible over the castle turrets and every now and then a puffy white cloud would slowly crawl across the sky. There was an ounce of wind in the air that made the hot day pleasant, the prospect of this on-coming summer brightening Ron's mood.

Ron lay out on the stones, his face bathed in a sunny glow and his head resting in Harry's lap. He was peering at the same pamphlet as Hermione, a Ministry of Magic handout about _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them. _He and Hermione were taking their tests that very afternoon, and Ron was starting to feel the jitters setting in.

After reading through the pamphlet, Ron sighed in aggravation and threw it across the stones, where it hit the stone wall, its pages fluttering in the breeze. The large guide book had not soothed his nerves it had forced him grow even more anxious as he came across more mistakes that hadn't even crossed his mind.

'It said the "arrival has to be perfect",' he scowled. 'That's going to be bloody difficult unless you're Hermione!'

'I'll take that as a compliment, thank you,' she said in an unserious tone with a slight smile.

'Oh Merlin,' Ron moaned. 'I'm going to fail this and then Fred and George will never get off my case, _never.' _

Harry combed his fingers through Ron's hair; this caused Ron to relax in almost a matter of seconds. It was frightening the amount of power Harry had over him. A number of things that the boy did caused Ron to swoon, or close to it. On some levels it was rather pathetic.

'You'll do fine, Ron,' Hermione told him, her eyes never leaving the pamphlet.

'Oh shut it,' Ron snapped at her. 'You only say that because you have no problem Apparating. And Twycross adores you!'

'You'll be fine,' Harry assured him, still stroking his red hair. Ron was about to snap at him too when he realized Harry had a lot more on his plate then he did. He still hadn't got the memory for Dumbledore and his follow-Malfoy-everywhere neurotic problem was still way out of hand.

'That's crap, and you know it,' Ron whispered, staring up at him. 'But thank you for trying, I appreciate it.' He reached up and patted Harry on the cheek.

'Harry Potter?' said a tall girl, who was fiddling with a piece of parchment in her hands, bending the corners over. 'I was asked to give you this.' She handed him the parchment.

'Thanks …' Harry murmured as she walked off. Once she was out of earshot he said, 'Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having anymore lessons until I got the memory!'

'Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he's found something out!' Ron said fervently. He enjoyed Harry telling him about all he had seen in the fabled Penesive.

'Maybe he just wants to check on your progress?' Hermione offered.

Harry unrolled the parchment, and scanned the writing. 'It's not from Dumbledore.'

'Who's it from then?' Ron asked, pulling the paper from his hands and reading the note.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione, _

_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk that was his favorite time of the day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone. _

_Hagrid. _

'He's mental!' Ron said as he finished the note and passed it off to Hermione. 'That ruddy spider told its mates to eat us! And he expects us to waltz on down there and offer our condolences? Mental, bloody mental.'

'It's not just that!' Hermione replied shocked. 'He's asking us to leave the castle _at night._ He knows that security is a million times tighter.'

'I am not going down there to cry over his hairy, body … legs for Africa he's got.' Ron shuddered. 'He's massive too, insanely massive!'

'We've been done to see him before at night,' Harry reminded Hermione, ignoring Ron's horrified protests from his lap.

'Yes, but for something like this?' said Hermione, not at all saddened by Aragog's death; Ron didn't think any of them were in the smallest amount. 'We've risked a lot of help Hagrid out before, but after all – Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him –'

'I wouldn't even want to go then!' Ron said firmly. 'Hundreds of his mates all climbing around … their little beady eyes, hairy legs. I _hate _spiders. You haven't met him Hermione. Believe me, he'll be a lot nicer now that he's carked it.'

Harry took the note back from Hermione and stared down at it.

'Harry, you can't be thinking of going!' said Hermione. 'It's such a pointless thing to get a detention for.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry replied. 'Hagrid will just have to bury Aragog himself.' He let out his best sad sigh.

'Yes he will,' said Hermione, looking relieved. 'Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with all of us doing our tests … try and soften Slughorn up!'

'Fifty-seventh time lucky, do you think?'

Ron sat up, his head jerking away from Harry's lap. A sudden idea had hit him like a thunder bolt. 'That's it! Get lucky!'

'What do you mean?'

'Use your lucky potion!'

'Ron, that's – that's so clever. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!' said Hermione sounded as excited as he did.

Harry stared at Ron. 'Felix Felicis?' he said. 'I dunno … I was sort of saving it.'

'What for?' Ron demanded.

'What on Earth is more important than this memory, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry stared down at his hands without answering. Ron caught him looking sideways at him and flushed a deep red, understanding Harry's look completely. It surprised him that Harry thought he needed to use Felix to get anywhere with him.

'Harry? Are you still with us?' asked Hermione. 'And Ron, are you sun burnt? You've gone as red as a tomato!'

'What? Yeah, of course!' Harry said, snapping out his day dream trance and leaving Ron flushing madly. 'Well, ok. If I can't get Slughorn to tell me this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go later this evening.'

'That's decided then,' Hermione said happily. Standing up and dusting off her hands she twirled gracefully on the spot muttering, 'Destination …determination …deliberation…'

'Oh stop showing off!' Ron begged of her. 'I feel sick just thinking about the _three D's. _Now they seem more like don't succeed, don't even bother trying and don't show up._' _

* * *

Ron sulked the entire way back up the castle, sighing dramatically when ever Hermione even tried to bring up their examinations. He'd just failed; he knew he couldn't have expected any more of himself. But he'd hoped, zealously, that he would just scrape by with a pass. He'd just have to do the exam with Harry in July.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed as they reached the school. It hadn't been fair, bad luck. He'd only left half an eyebrow behind, like it mattered. It didn't matter he was sure it didn't matter; no Muggle was going to walk along and find themselves in a fit of frenzy because they'd just spotted half an eyebrow. No they were likely to just dismiss it as a rather odd moth and leave it be. _Half an eyebrow? Bloody examiner, _Ron thought. _I bet he left half an eyebrow behind in his first Apparition test, been eager to dish out a failure to make up for his own. Wanker. _Ron added in his mind.

As Ron had ignored half of Hermione's attempts to speak to him, he was eager to talk to someone who hadn't taken the test and who hadn't passed. Someone who would not rub his failure in. So he suggested they go and find Harry.

'Harry!' Hermione cried as she walked into the common room and saw him sitting in an armchair. 'Harry, I just passed!'

Ron rolled his eyes and stepped in after her, sulking.

'That's great, well done!' Harry said, putting away his book. 'How 'bout you Ron?'

'I just failed, only _just,_' he added, collapsing down onto the couch next to Harry's armchair. 'I left half my eyebrow behind, can you believe it?'

Harry turned around to Ron and ran his thumbs over both his eyebrows. 'You got it back though,' he confirmed.

'That's not the point!' Ron said, exasperatedly. 'I failed, I can't Apparate!'

'You can take the test with me when I turn seventeen,' Harry said, trying to make Ron perk up a little.

'Yeah, well I'm going to have to aren't I!'

They spent the rest of the evening rowdily abusing the Apparition examiner which cheered Ron up immensely. He was bearing a huge smile by the end of dinner and had his arm permanently looped around Harry's waist.

'So!' Ron asked, happily as they walked back up the common room, he was nearly skipping. 'Are you going to use Felix Felicis or what?'

'Yeah, I s'pose I'd better,' said Harry. 'I don't reckon I'll need a whole twelve hours worth, it can't take all night, so I'll just take a mouthful. About an hour or two should do it!'

Ron had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall as they left it; the old professor had shot Harry a wink, Ron began to wonder if Harry really needed to take some Felix as Slughorn was in a good mood.

They hung around in the common room for while, giving Slughorn plenty of time to eat his meal and go back to his office. When the sun had sunk low, the three walked up to the boys' dormitory and into Ron and Harry's for the Felix.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry unrolled the old sock at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the little bottle.

'Well, here goes,' Harry said and raised the tiny bottle to his lips and took a gulp of the liquid.

'What does it feel like?' Hermione asked.

Harry did not answer for a moment, but then slowly opened his mouth to speak, his eyes crinkling with what Ron thought to be luck. Harry got to his feet and stood before them, grinning.

'It feels really good, excellent,' he said looking straight at Ron who smiled innocently back.

Ron felt Harry's hands on his hips and felt his back connect with the wall but all he really noticed or cared about was the pressure of Harry's lips on his and the tongue cheekily snaking in and out of his parted mouth. Ron kissed him back hungrily, tasting a sweet twang of what must be the Felix.

Hermione coughed politely and prodder Harry on the shoulder. 'Let's not get too lucky, you've got other things to do.'

Ron whined as Harry's mouth left his, but Harry looked amazingly confident and he seemed to be radiating it.

'I'm lucky,' he said, grinning broadly and leaning in to kiss Ron again.

But Hermione caught him around the waist and pulled him back. 'No, Harry – you're going to see Slughorn remember?'

'No,' Harry said, confidently. 'I'm going to see Hagrid, got a good feeling about going to see Hagrid. Yeah … go and see Hagrid.'

'What about Slughorn?' Hermione asked. Ron would have asked, but he was leaning back against the wall trying to decide if it had been Felix or Harry who'd kissed him.

'Hagrid's,' Harry said determinedly and grabbed his invisibility cloak, swung it over his shoulders.

'You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, nodding his head vigorously. 'I just feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know?'

'No,' Hermione and Ron both spoke at once.

'Are you sure you haven't taken a gulp of Essence of Insanity?' Ron asked, as Harry's head became visible.

Harry laughed and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek. _That was definitely a Harry kiss, _Ron thought. _Not Felix, Felix would have gone for a major snog. That was a Harry kiss._

'Trust me,' Harry said and Ron did. 'I know what I'm doing, or at least Felix does.'

He pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and began to head for the door.

'Wait!' Ron called.

'Yeah?' Harry asked, turning to face him and pulling the cloak away from his face.

'Can I come too?' he asked.

'Ron, no,' Hermione interrupted. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Why not?' Ron asked, turning to her.

'We don't want Felix getting lucky when he has other things to do,' Hermione said, biting her bottom lip.

'Oh. Yeah, I suppose it's better if I don't go,' he said broodingly.

'No, Ron,' Harry said taking hold of his hand. 'I think you should come.'

'No, Harry,' Hermione said taking Ron's hand out of Harry's grasp. 'I think Ron should stay here.'

Harry contemplated this for a few seconds before pulling his hood back over his head and walked towards the door. Hermione's refusal seemed to have put no damper on his spirit.

'Good luck,' Ron offered.

'I don't need it. I have a bottle of luck.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	10. Great Love and Really Evil Spells

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Ten: Great Love and Really Evil Spells**

Ron had spent most of the evening waiting up for Harry. He'd sat on his bed, kicked his feet against the sides, thrown Dean's soccer ball around to himself, read his school books and tried to count sheep. All of these things never helped him sleep, or stay awake or whatever he was trying to do. It was only when he sighed with annoyance and kicked off his shoes, pulled down his pants, took off his shirt and slipped beneath his covers did sleep really claim him. He hadn't been trying to sleep then, he'd only done it for a more relaxing position.

But it seemed only a matter of minutes before a hand was at his shoulder shaking him awake. Ron's eyes snapped open in a flurry, he sat upright feeling weight move across his bed. He couldn't see who it was in the dark, but he had a fair idea.

'Harry?' he asked hesitantly. 'How'd it go?'

'_Lumos_.' Harry had pulled out his wand and lit up the bed, Ron could see him now. He looked thrilled, the hand that held his wand was shaky with joy. Harry was sitting cross legged at the end of Ron's bed, grinning madly at him in the pale yellow wand light.

'How'd it go?' he asked again, leaning against the backboard of his bed and allowing the sheets around his shoulders to fall and pool at his waist.

'It went so well!' Harry said, exhausted yet brimming with excitement. 'I'm sorry I woke you up and everything, but I couldn't wait until morning, I needed to tell you _now.'_

'Did he give you the memory?' Ron asked.

'Yes!' Harry said, grinning again. 'It was easy, simple. And then the Fat Lady wouldn't let me in, she'd pretended the password had changed because I woke her up, ridiculous right?'

'Was the Felix wearing off by then?'

Harry shrugged, and placed his hands on Ron's feet that were covered by the blankets, and pushed against them. 'Must have been. But then Nearly Headless Nick told me Dumbledore had returned so I ran off to talk to him and tell him I had the memory. He was so pleased.'

'How'd he give you the memory?' Ron screwed up his eyes, squinting to see Harry as the wand light dimmed. Ron thought that he looked rather handsome sitting there like that, his hands squeezing Ron's feet. Harry looked disheveled, his hair sticking up more then usual and a faint glow of pink about his cheeks. Ron liked it.

'Oh.' Harry looked surprised by the question. 'Pulled it out of his head and put it in a bottle for me.'

Ron frowned. 'Ew,' he commented.

'I'm used to it, seen Dumbledore do it a thousand times.'

'No need to show off,' Ron said grinning, as he pulled out his own wand and muttered '_Lumos_' to add to the light. Harry's face came back into view.

Harry smiled back and let of Ron's feet, watching them as he wriggled them. 'So then we saw the memory.'

'What happened?'

'Slughorn told Voldemort about Horcruxes.'

Ron resisted the urge to flinch at the name, it worked.

'They, Horcruxes, they … Hermione was right it's really, _really _dark magic. You split your soul,' Harry said pulling his joint hands apart to indicate what he meant. 'And you put these bits of your soul inside things.' Harry edged up the bed a little, and Ron opened his arms to him.

'Voldemort, he said to me two years ago "_I was ripped from my body, I was less then a spirit, less then the meanest ghost … but still, I was alive."' _That must have been what he meant.' Harry leant back against the backboard like Ron was and wrapped an arm around his naked shoulders. Ron rested his head against Harry's shoulder.

'What happened next in the memory?'

'Voldemort - except he was still Tom then - asked Slughorn how you split your soul.'

Ron shivered. 'He told him, didn't he?'

'Yeah, he did tell him,' Harry said, his voice dropping low. 'Before you can split your soul and put bits of it inside Horcruxes you need to do something evil. Like murder.'

'I don't get what good these Horcruxes do, apart from hiding your soul away.'

'Well, basically you need to destroy all the Horcruxes he made in order to defeat him properly.'

He sat unmoving for a few seconds, processing this new information and then he wrapped his arm around Harry's stomach and pressed closer to him. 'So, You-Know-Who has split his soul and hiding bits of it in Horcruxes?'

'He did, seven times. Well, not really. The seventh part is still in him.'

'Blimey, six times?'

'But it's ok.'

'How is _that _ok?' Ron asked nervously. 'That means someone is going to have go out and find all of these Horcruxes and destroy them before he can be killed!' Ron's brief bout of anger dropped and he looked into Harry's eyes fiercely. 'Please don't tell me you'll have to do it?'

'I'm the "Chosen One",' Harry said, sighing deeply.

'And then there's that bloody prophecy!'

'Ron, calm down!'

Ron's hands had clasped on the fabric of Harry's shirt and his face was buried in the folds, his forehead pressing above Harry's heart. The idea that Ron might one day lose Harry was suddenly all too much, he hadn't thought much when Harry told him of the prophecy and now it hit home, and hard.

'Ron,' Harry said in the soothing voice. 'It'll be ok, everything will be ok. Everything's ok, I'm still here aren't I?'

'Yeah,' Ron sniffed holding back tears. 'But you might not one day. Then what will I do?'

'Nothing will happen to me!' Harry said. 'Nothing will, not while I have people like you and Hermione to help, nothing will happen.' This didn't help Ron. So Harry tried again. 'And there are only four Horcruxes left.'

'Whaddya mean only four, I thought he made se- six?' sniffed Ron, still holding on tightly to Harry.

'You remember the diary that your sister had? And that I found back in second year?'

'The one you stabbed with the tooth?'

'Yeah, well that was one of his Horcruxes, and I destroyed that. And Dumbledore destroyed another. He said-,' Harry stroked Ron's hair, he could feel him trembling.

While Harry stroked his hair, Ron tried to think of a time where he had been this openly upset in front of Harry. He couldn't think of one.

'- he said that I can destroy Voldemort because I can love, he said it protects me.' Ron's snivels subsided a little and he whipped his nose on his wrist. 'He said as long as I love and have people to love me I'll be protected.'

'Harry, I love you,' Ron stammered. 'Does the fact that I love you mean you'll be safe?'

'Dumbledore said it does, and when has he ever been wrong?' Harry asked him.

Ron chuckled. 'Never.' Harry stopped caressing his hair.

'Feel better?' he asked softly.

'Yeah mate thanks.' Ron kissed him goodnight and together they slept in the same bed for the fourth, or was it the third time? Ron couldn't remember and he didn't care, all he wanted to feel was the warmth of Harry next to him. It was soothing.

When Ron fell soundly asleep in his arms Harry muttered his voice sharp and hateful. 'I want Voldemort finished, and I want to do it.'

* * *

The follow fortnight saw Katie Bell returned to Hogwarts, reinstated on the Quidditch team and the Gryffindor team having some of the best practices in a long while with McLaggen gone and Katie back in her old position.

Ron was deeply nervous about the upcoming game; his Keeping had begun to drop whenever he thought Harry was watching him practice. It was distracting having Harry watch him perform, it made him feel a need to be wonderful and of course that need then added extra pressure, and under pressure he always failed. But whenever Ron knew Harry wasn't watching him, he saved anything thrown, belted or hurled his way.

One night after practice he and Harry were the last ones in the changing rooms, Harry squatted down in front of him as he pulled his shoes back on.

'You were distracted out there, weren't you?' his captain asked.

'Yeah,' Ron shrugged, tying up his shoe-lace. 'By you.'

Ron saw that Harry had difficulty trying to hide a blush, but he managed it somehow, Ron knew that Harry was going to have to be dead serious during this talk; it was his duty as a Captain. Ron would just have to try not to laugh.

'Ron,' Harry groaned. 'Stop watching me when I play.' He hit him lightly on the knee.

_Ok, maybe not so serious. _Ron thought. 'I swore you were going to give me a "Ron, it's your job to watch the hoops and not me, blah, blah, blah," type of speech!'

'Yeah, well, I mean that. You do have to watch the hoops and _not _me, but I can't deny that I find your affections and attention flattering,' he teased.

Laughing, Ron leaned down, closing the distance between them, and kissed Harry on the lips. 'We are so going to win this game,' he promised. 'I'll save every attempt at a goal!'

'Good,' Harry grinned. 'And then when we win, we can make out in front of Cho for a bit.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Ron smirked and kissed Harry back.

Harry moved so he was kneeling on his knees and pulled Ron down closer to him and kissed him harder, parting his lips with his tongue. He uttered a small moan as Ron slid his tongue inside his mouth, and explored. Ron shuffled forward so he slipped from the bench and knelt in front of Harry, their tongue's still battling.

After he felt Harry's hands tug on the base of his shirt, Ron relented. He lifted his arms and let Harry pull the clean off his body; all Ron asked for was the same.

'Take your shirt off,' he said, coolly.

'No,' Harry refused him with a grin. 'You're shirtless enough for the both of us.'

'It's not fair,' whined Ron. 'If my shirts off, yours should be too.' He made a grab for the base of the shirt, trying to yank it off. Harry fell backwards, Ron on top of him.

'Take it off,' Ron whispered in his ear, kissing his neck eliciting the gasp he'd wanted from Harry.

Harry groaned as Ron's mouth sucked and nibbled at his neck, teasing him. 'No,' he managed to moan out before he got used to the ministrations.

Deciding to tease Harry until he gave in, Ron got to his feet and wandered away, smirking to his own self. He heard Harry scramble to his feet and rush over to him. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a shirtless Harry, his torso gleaming with new sweat.

'Oh, you did,' Ron said, his plan hadn't lasted for long, Harry had given in right away. He was about to say something else before Harry's tongue attacked his collar bone, darting over the bone and sucking at the skin.

He felt something else, a sensation down below. He flushed, but Harry had felt it too, pressing against his leg.

'Ron,' he giggled, in a way that Ron could only describe as innocent. Then not so innocently he rubbed against Ron, sending shocks of pleasure and shivers through him. Ron felt Harry's own arousal and open his blue eyes, heat spreading across his cheeks.

'Harry,' Ron said back. His voice wasn't giggly or innocent as Harry had tried to make his; Ron's voice was hard with stimulation and need for more. Harry seemed to understand this and reached a hand down between them, rubbing Ron's erection through the fabric of his jeans, his green eyes never leaving Ron's blue ones.

Groaning as Harry touched him, even through fabric, Ron bucked his hips up. 'Harry,' his whispered again, his mouth remaining open.

'Just let it happen, Ron,' Harry responded, his voice barely more then a whisper.

Gulping, Ron nodded as Harry began to unzip his pants and pulled them down in one fluid movement past his buttocks. He reached inside his underwear and grasped Ron's erection. This time, Ron moaned Harry's name loudly. Harry responded to this by moving his hand up and down the shaft and leaning forward to quickly kiss Ron.

Ron let out a whimper as Harry pumped faster; he pried his eyes open to look at Harry who was staring straight down at him.

'You're close?' Harry asked him after a number of pleasure filled minutes.

Ron - who was new to this, Harry seemed experienced – nodded. 'Yeah,' he managed to splutter out as he felt the sensations in the neither regions building. Only a few more strokes now, he was the close.

And then it happened. Quite expectedly, Ron uttered a cry which was accompanied by Harry's name and came, some over his chest and some over Harry's hand. To Ron's amazement, Harry lifted his hand to his own lips and lapped at some of the creamy liquid. Ron blinked, watching him as he fumbled for his wand, in order to mutter a quick cleaning spell.

After they'd cleaned up and redressed, Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his neck. 'That was …' he paused unsure of the words he wanted, 'incredible.'

* * *

Ron was sitting in the common room, his legs lazily draped over one side of the arm chair. _Their armchair, _Ron thought to himself, and gave a dazed smile. He was reading, or trying to read, over his potions notes, but none made much sense to him.

He was about to give up when Harry came bursting into the common room, drenched in … blood. Ron gave a start and lurched out of his chair, his heart pounding in his chest. He ran forward, Harry caught him in his arms. Ron could feel the unsteady beat of his heart, he was panicking.

'Blood?' he asked nervously as they broke apart. 'Harry! What happened? Are you ok? Oh, Merlin …'

'No time, give me your potions book!' Harry panted, bending over to regain his breath. 'I need it now!'

'What happened?' Ron said, raising his voice and almost bellowing. He was unaware that Harry's blood soaked appearance was gaining attention.

'I'll explain later, just give me the book!'

Thrusting the book against Harry's chest, Ron stared at him, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Harry was completely covered in blood, whose blood? His own? He didn't look hurt.

Unable to spare time to thank him, Harry hurtled past and up the stairs to the dorm room. A mere second later Ron was thrown the Half-Blood Prince's book and Harry was gone leaving a small first year staggering in the door way.

Ron could think of nothing else to do but follow him, he sprinted in order to catch him with his friend out of the still open portrait door. Seeing the end of Harry's cloak whip around a corridor, Ron followed it and nearly crashed into Harry was the boy had come to a skidding halt in front of Professor Snape, who was also covered in blood.

'Ron,' Harry hissed, looking alarmed at his arrival and even more so alarmed that Ron was clutching the Prince's book. 'I'm fine, go please.'

Snape shot him a dirty glare and then yanked the bag out of Harry's hands and began pulling the books out of it. Realization hit Ron hard and fast, he gaped, suddenly feeling as though he was unable to breathe. He did all he could think of doing, hid the book behind his back muttering his apologies to the Professor and backed away, waiting behind the corridor for Harry.

His heart was beating out the same furious rhythm in his chest, _boom, boom, boom, boom,_ a pause, and then, _boom, boom, boom, boom. _Holding the book, he peered around the corner at Harry and Snape.

Snape looked livid, anger was apparent on his face and his fists where clenched as though he wanted to hit something. As much as Ron strained he couldn't hear the furious stream of words that poured out of Snape's mouth. Harry's back was to Ron, but he could see the tension in his bunched shoulders as he handed Snape what Ron knew to be his potions book.

After a few infuriated shouts from Snape and a few quiet replies and protests from Harry, Ron saw the professor stalk off, scratching at the dry blood on his clothes. Harry was still fixated to the spot.

Ron came out of his hiding places to stand beside Harry; he took his book back and gave Harry the Prince's. To his surprise Harry refused to touch it, and pushed it back into Ron's hands.

'I don't want to touch it,' Harry told him, staring at his feet.

'What happened, Harry?' Ron asked, pulling him into a hug.

'Not here,' Harry said, peering around even though the corridor was deserted he still demanded that they go to their dorm room before he told Ron anything.

Sitting at the end of Harry's bed, Ron was in very much the same position as Harry had been when he'd come from Dumbledore a few weeks ago. Ron had his legs crossed and Harry was huddled under his blankets leaning against the backboard of his bed.

'Tell me what happened?'

Harry stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes. 'Ok,' he said finally. 'There was a spell in the Prince's book, marked for enemies, called Sectumsempra. I used it on Malfoy.'

Ron looked at the blood on Harry's clothes and looked down at his own, minimally stained ones. Malfoy's blood perhaps? Ron remained as composed as possible, though he knew he was shaking. 'Wh- what did it do?' he asked, voice quavering.

'Cut open his chest, blood everywhere,' Harry croaked, sounding like Kreacher with his raspy voice. 'I didn't know, I didn't know.'

'Is he ok?' Ron asked his eyes wide.

'Yeah, fine, scarring though, Snape said.'

Shuffling forward on the bed, Ron reached out to Harry and caressed his cheek. Harry leaned into the touch.

'I swear I didn't mean it,' he said, voice breaking.

'Bloody hell, you don't need to tell me you didn't mean it, I know you didn't.'

* * *

Ron bobbed in front of the hoops, his red hair swishing about his face, thinking of Harry as the ball was safely up the other end of the pitch. All Harry had had to endure because of what he'd done was a lecture from McGonagall and about a hundred detentions from Snape. Ron though it could have been worse, he most definitely could have expelled. Honestly, though he hadn't told Harry this, Ron was surprised he hadn't been.

Right now Harry was serving the first of his detentions with Professor Snape, of course the prick had made so that Harry couldn't play today or for the rest of the very short season. Ron bristled with annoyance and focused on the whereabouts of the Quaffle again.

He risked a look at the scoreboard, if Ginny could catch the Snitch now, they would win. Ron understood she was waiting; Harry always waited until they were far ahead before he caught the Snitch and finished the match.

The red Quaffle was flying his way, instinct told him what to do. He sat on his broom, eyes focused, not letting any other thought enter his head, he was about to pounce on the Quaffle but it never came. He looked around in confusion and he saw that Katie Bell had intercepted it and was flying down the pitch, heading towards the Ravenclaw hoops.

Suddenly an outburst of screams and cheers broke through, and the seas of red clad people were on their feet, stamping and hugging one another. Ginny was zooming around the pitch, her hand which held the Snitch was raised high above her head, and she was grinning broadly. Ron snorted; she was even more of a show off then Harry. He abandoned the goal hoops and zoomed down to join the team on the pitch, joyously yelling their success as he flew.

On that same evening, the rest of the Gryffindor's were patiently waiting for Harry to return from his ill-received detention in the common room. Ron however was not being patient; he was pacing in front of the portrait with most of the Gryffindor's teams eyes watching him as he walked. The rest of the house had already cracked open the Butterbeer.

'Ron,' Katie groaned, bored with his pacing. 'Would you please stop?'

Ron shook his head.

'He's just eager to see Harry,' Ginny said and laughed loudly, but still bearing a good-natured grin. 'Loverboy's getting nervous?'

'What?' Katie asked surprised.

'Oh, you don't know,' Hermione said and giggled. 'They got together.'

'As in together, together?' Katie asked.

'Yup.' Ginny grinned.

'_Really?' _

'Really, really.'

Before Ron could roll his eyes and tell the three girls to shut it, the portrait door creaked cautiously open and Harry stuck his head around. As the others in the room noticed his arrival a loud chorus of cheers and hoots broke out. Ron bounded forward and hugged Harry intensely, squeezing him tightly.

'We won!' he exclaimed. 'We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty!'

'You let goals in,' Harry scolded, but beaming with pride all the same.

'I got distracted,' he admitted as Harry planted a big kiss on his lips.

'Oh,' Katie Bell said to Ginny and blushed. 'Ok, now I believe you.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	11. So Obviously Dead

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Eleven: So Obviously Dead**

Ron was sitting with Hermione in the sunlight common room, the last rays of the sun where filtering in through the large windows. He yawned, lying back on the couch and letting the ruby red rays play across his face. Hermione as usual was not enjoying the evening, Ron had suggested they go for a walk around the lake, as waiting for Harry's return had begun to bore him, but she refused, saying study was important.

Beginning to kick at the side of couch with his heels, he yawned again. Hermione scowled at him.

She flicked her hair behind her shoulders still glaring and asked, 'Ron, will you stop that?'

'I'm bored,' Ron told her told, stopping after he'd kicked it twice more.

'Then do something … I don't know, more productive?'

'I'm quite happy just sitting here,' Ron replied, titling his head over at her.

'Ok, fine!' Hermione said, returning to her books. 'Just don't distract me.'

Minutes passed, Ron grew steadily more and more bored. He even contemplated doing his homework a lot of which was due the next week, but he remembered he was definitely a more of a last minute person. It was what worked for him.

'What does Dumbledore want?'

These four words roused Ron from his day dream that involved the Giant Squid and Tonks being lovesick over Sirius. He shook his head and sat up from his slumped position, it was Harry back. He waved and grinned, but his expression faltered as he caught sight Harry's face.

'Harry, are you ok?' Hermione asked, snapping her books shut with a thud and standing.

'I'm fine,' Harry said after a moment of staring blankly at both him and Hermione.

Ron eased himself out of the chair, though perhaps he should have been faster for the minute he stood Harry raced up the stairs to the dorm room.

'Do you think he's ok?' Hermione asked, shuffling nervously from one foot to the other.

'I don't know,' said Ron. 'Remember the last time he was like this? That was the incident with Malfoy.'

They only half a minute for this short discussion as Harry had skidded to halt in front of them again, panting wildly and his glasses askew. Before Ron could tell him, he had adjusted his glasses and was holding a pair of socks in one hand and an old piece of parchment in the other.

'I haven't got much time,' Harry said. 'Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen … Dumbledore has found a Horcruxe and I'm going with him, _now, _to get it and destroy it.'

Ron's jaw dropped, Harry was leaving now. Putting himself in danger again, even though they'd talked about and Ron knew Harry had to do this, he didn't want to let him go.

'I'm coming with you,' he told Harry.

Harry did a double take, looking around at Ron furiously. 'No, you aren't.'

'Yeah, I am,' Ron said determinedly.

'Ron,' Harry said with the same amount of determination in his voice. 'I need you and Hermione to stay here for me and do something.'

'But I want to help …'

'You will be helping me by staying here!' Harry yelled, his face turning red. He didn't have much time. 'Dumbledore won't be here tonight,' he continued, 'so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. _No, listen to me Ron!' _he yelled at him angrily, as Ron had been about to yell at him, screaming that he was coming and Harry couldn't stop him. 'You need to do this.'

'Here,' Harry said, and shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. 'Use this to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone who can help anyone from the DA. Dumbledore told me he's put extra protection on the castle and if Snape's involved, he'll know how to avoid Dumbledore's protections – but he won't be able too, if you are watching him.'

'Harry -,' Hermione began, she sounded scared.

'I haven't got time for arguing,' Harry snapped at her and thrust the socks into Ron's hands, their fingers brushing.

'Um … Harry, why do I need socks? I'm wearing a fresh pair.'

'You need what's wrapped in them!' Harry said, irritated. 'It's the Felix, share it between yourselves. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting.'

And then he abruptly left, leaving Ron and Hermione standing dumfounded in the common room.

Ron stared at the tiny bottle with the golden potion trapped inside and did what his instincts told him and pelted after Harry. He was thinking fast, Harry needed the potion more then they did, they'd be safely inside of Hogwarts. Harry was going Merlin knows where and could be harmed or … possibly killed. His feet slapped against the carpeted stone as he ran, not knowing where to find Harry he headed for Dumbledore's office.

Harry was no where in sight down that corridor so Ron roughly changed his course and sprinted towards the Entrance Hall. He saw the old professor walking stridently towards the door, alone and unaccompanied.

'Professor!' he called loudly and bounded down the stairs, his palm resting lightly on the hand-rail.

'What is it Mr Weasley?' Dumbledore asked kindly, though his voice hinted he was eager to get away to the business he had Harry had.

'Is Harry with you?' Ron asked, clutching the potion tightly. 'I mean, he said he would be and now he's not, so uh … any chance you'd know where he's gone?' his words came out in a fast and furiously paced splutter but professor seemed to understand.

He glanced at the empty place beside him and nodded. Ron instantly remembered that Harry had taken his invisibility cloak.

'What is it Ron?' Harry's head snapped as he pulled the cloak off and revealing the rest of his body.

Thrusting out the hand that held the potion, Ron flushed. 'You need it more then we do.'

As Harry shook his head and reached out to close Ron's hand around the bottle, he was acutely aware that the old man was watching them with interest. His grey head was tipped to one side, his eyes danced and a smile was on his lips. Ron swore he saw a flash of youth in the headmaster's eyes, and that the blue orbs watered slightly as he watched the pair. But as Ron blinked the look was gone and the professor had wandered off to the doorway, giving them some privacy.

'No, Ron,' Harry insisted. 'Take it; you need to catch Malfoy, ok?'

'Just take a sip then?'

'Then there wouldn't be enough for both you and Hermione.'

'Harry?' the Professor called idly from the large oak door. 'Time is short.'

As Harry turned back to face him, Ron grinned, trying to push away the frightened feeling he felt and replace it with humor. 'If you get yourself killed, I'll never speak to you again,' he laughed.

Harry smiled back. 'Cheers, that's really helpful.'

'Harry!' Dumbledore's voice was more urgent now. 'We must leave.'

Pulled by Harry into a tight hug, Ron's hands bunched in his friend's robes. 'You aren't expecting Malfoy do much are you?' he asked, 'you just want us to follow him, no fancy stuff?'

'No fancy stuff,' Harry promised, he grumbled in annoyance as Dumbledore yelled to him for a third time. He walked backwards towards the door, his green eyes fixated on Ron. 'Just follow him!' he said and Dumbledore opened the heavy oak door and the two slipped out.

Ron stared at the bottle in his hands once more, at the door, at the place where Harry had stood before him and then turned walking back up to the common room.

* * *

Ron gasped as a door materialized in the spot the three of them had been staring at for so long. It swung open, no noise admitting from it as it moved, a blonde head poked around the edge of the door. It was Malfoy. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the reception waiting for him. Neville and Ginny had accompanied Ron as he kept watch on the Room of Requirement after they hadn't been able to see Malfoy or Snape anywhere on the map.

After fumbling desperately for his wand for several minutes, Ron raised it between Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy stared back at him for a few brief seconds before he looked down at what was in his arms; he was holding that shriveled hand. Ron's mind blundered before he remembered what it was called.

_The Hand of Glory gives light only to the holder_. As soon as Ron recalled this, he dismissed it from his memory and returned his attention towards Malfoy. Surely the boy wouldn't try anything; he had three wands pointing straight at him. Even if he and Neville were a bit slow when it came to casting hexes and curses, Ginny was incredibly quick and could hurl a horrid spell at him before he even battered an eyelid.

This all must have happened in seconds, and Ron's mind working in slow motion, because Ginny described it afterwards as Malfoy had thrown something into the air the moment he saw them. And he did. Malfoy reached into his pocket and drew out a powder, letting it fall through the air, and then everything went pitch black. It was so dark he was unable to see his own wand.

'_Lumos!' _

Ron heard Ginny bellow the spell out beside him. He blatantly hoped the spell would work; he even crossed his fingers, so naturally it didn't. The corridor was darker then the deepest pit.

'_Incendio!' _

That was Neville, his voice surprised Ron, it was strong and sure of himself, so different from how Ron felt. Incendio hadn't worked either; they were still surrounded by a blanket of darkness.

'We'd better follow him,' Ron murmured to the others and they hurriedly began groping their way forward, preparing to smack into something or someone at any moment. Ron felt something brush against his leg and heard the cry of voices, Malfoy's and others he didn't recognize.

Cloaks were swishing around them and the clomping and pattering of feet echoed as the three continued to grope forwards. The new laughter and stamping of feet grew distant, Ron cursed out loud, muttering furiously as they fought to find a corridor that wasn't shrouded in darkness.

When they finally did, Ron ran hopelessly around, looking over the stairwell and around the corners trying to catch a glimpse of the people Malfoy had led into the castle. But they had gone, disappeared into the depths of Hogwarts.

'Remus, Bill!' Ginny cried relief and joy thick in her voice.

Ron whirled around and surely enough Remus and Bill, with Tonks behind, were advancing towards them, bearing looks of confusion on their faces.

'Wha -?' Bill asked, puzzled. 'What are you three doing?'

'Malfoy,' Ron said. 'Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement and we were outside, waiting for him, not because we're with him,' he added quickly, 'but because we think he's up to something and Harry asked us too …'

Ginny continued for him. 'As soon as he came out of the room and saw us, he used that stupid Instant Darkness Powder that Fred and George made, you know the stuff Bill?'

His brother nodded and turned to Ron for the last part of their brief tale. 'We heard people moving around us, so he's obviously let people in, we don't know where they went though.'

'Quickly, then,' Lupin said, pulling out his wand hand holding it tightly. 'We need to find them.'

All five teenagers and adults nodded at this comment and hurried where Lupin led them.

'Wait!' Tonks cried coming to a shuddering stop, Neville nearly crashed into her. She held out her hand signaling for silence. 'Do you hear that?'

Ron shook his head, as did many of the others. But Lupin had heard it to.

'From that way,' he said pointing.

All three youths looked in the direction he was pointing and promptly heard the noise. Many feet were pounding along the corridor, not far from where they stood, and heading towards the Astronomy Tower.

'What are they going there for?' asked Neville, his knuckles white around his wand.

'Let's find out,' Tonks mumbled and pushed forward, her brown hair swaying behind her limply.

Ron began to notice the weirdest things as they took up a brisk trot for the Astronomy Tower; the first was how dull Tonks' hair looked. It was usually so vibrant and full of colour, now it just hung down her back, boring and lifeless. The second thing was how empty the Hogwarts corridors seemed; it never occurred to him that the reason for the emptiness was because of how late at night it was. The third and final odd thing was how the gentle thudding of his feet sounded on the stone compared to the others. His sounded softer and as though, perhaps he wasn't entirely with them. He couldn't continue his random thoughts.

They had rounded the corner and found the group of people, who Ron now understood to be Death Eaters at the foot of the Tower, led by Malfoy. Malfoy and the group spun around as they heard people approaching them, wands were pointed in each direction and Ron gulped. It sounded so loud to him and he wondered who else had heard it.

Suddenly hexes and curses where flying between the groups, Ron was throwing all the curses he could of think of at a particularly burly Death Eater who was hurling them back. When there was a pause in the dueling the Death Eaters scattered, some sprinting one way and some stayed. One of the Death Eaters turned and ran up the Tower steps nearly knocking Malfoy over as he went.

But the Death Eaters escape was blocked by Professor McGonagall accompanied by a number of other teachers. Explosions and screams instantly erupted around him as the older and more experienced wizards and witches entered the fray. As a hex was fired his way Ron felt off a powerful instinct to run and hide, away from the noise and away from the brawl. Terror ripped at Ron's heart as he saw out of the corner of his eye a tubby Death Eater advancing on his sister, but she had noticed him first and they were soon locked in a tight battle.

Ron didn't know how many evil wizards and witches were there, but at a guess he'd say about dozen or so. The thought was more than terrifying, he instantly felt guilty as he remembered they'd had left the Room of Requirement unguarded and many more could be sneaking in. He decided he'd have to take the blame if that were the case.

Letting out a gasp of horror he spun around to face the tall lanky Death Eater who had just fired a curse past his ear. He fired one back, a disarming spell, which Harry had time after time made him perfect. He was thankful for the relentless tutoring, because even as the spell missed – his hands where shaking something terrible – the tall man felt it pass him, it was strong and he hastily uttered another cruse at Ron. He dodged it and heard out of the corner of his ear, as he threw another hex at the man, '_Crucio – Crucio – _you can't dance forever, pretty -'

The lumpy Death Eater was sending hex after hex at his sister and giggling hysterically. After hearing this Ron chanced a glance around him. Professor McGonagall was fighting someone and moving with surprising speed, Lupin, next to her had been backed up to a wall but was still managing to fight off a Death Eater, and a few feet away from him Tonks was fighting with fury, aiming curse after curse at a large bulky blonde Wizard, he was sending curses flying all around, they bounced off the walls and cracked stone and shattered windows.

Then suddenly another voice bellowed, 'Impedimenta!'

Harry had entered, the jinx hit Ginny's Death Eater, Amycus right in the chest and he fell squealing like a pig as he hit the wall next to Lupin and sank down out of sight.

Ron had no time to say anything to him as the lanky Death Eater in front of him snarled and held his hand to his throat, thinking quickly Ron sent a hex straight into his stomach sending him flying back. With amazing speed and agility the man sprang back to his feet and began advancing towards Ron. The red head disarmed him and then another bolt of light zipped forward and knocked him out. That was Harry's doing.

Suddenly three Death Eaters broke away from the fight, sending Lupin and Professor McGonagall sprinting after them, Harry made a move to run after them too but he had tripped over Neville. Ron saw the two exchanging swift words and then Harry was off again, hurrying up the Tower stairs.

After Harry had gone Ron simply stared after him for a minute, forgetting the battle raging on around them. Then suddenly he felt a tug on his arm, and Ginny was standing beside him.

'This is no time to get lovesick!' she hissed at him, firing a curse at another Death Eater.

'Merlin, there is never really an appropriate time to get lovesick!' he yelped as he ducked a jinx.

Strangely enough, Ginny laughed. 'Think we can take her?' she asked nodded towards a sickly looking Death Eater.

Ron nodded, and together they advanced wands raised at the ready.

After he had and his sister had sent the woman running down the corridor following numerous Death Eaters, Ron abandoned the site and ran outside, along with Ginny. They dashed across down the remainder of the marble staircase, jumping over missing stairs or forming single file to run past missing pieces.

Ginny gasped as they reached the Entrance Hall. The oak front doors had been blasted apart and fragments of wood were scattered across the hall. Ron fought the urge to throw up as they continue to run past smears of blood on the flagstones. Three of the large hour glasses had been broken, spilling red rubies, blue sapphires, and golden stones across the floor. No green emeralds had been spilt across the flagstones at all and the hour glass was entirely intact.

A chilly wind bit at his throat as he stepped outside, there was barely any noise issuing from the castle now and the grounds seemed quiet. Ron had difficulty suppressing the wanton hope that You-Know-Who's forces had left. As they darted across the grounds, Ron heard a whisper of voices caught on the wind, he followed the noise and Ginny tore after him. His worry for Harry had increased as the calls of apparent distress grew louder and louder.

Worry handed the baton onto fear as he saw Hagrid's hut burning in flames. He saw a shadowy figure standing outside the hut, pacing backwards and forwards crying out their burly friend's name. Ron ran to him, he knew it was him. Who else walked like they bore the weight of the world on their shoulders, and yet still managed to stride tall?

'Harry!' he yelled, his feet pounding on the wet dewy grass. All other thoughts were drowned out in a flood of biblical proportions; he was dead set on making sure his friend was completely ok.

The dark haired boy was caught up in Ron's arms, and he quickly became engulfed, stepping back a few paces as Ron leapt on him.

'Ron,' Harry muttered. Ron thought Harry sounded like a lost child, and though he hated himself for this he instantly wondered who had died.

Worry disembarked, but still reserved a place on board as Ron gruffly wiped blood from Harry's face and checked quickly if he was ok. He was, just shaken.

'Is everyone ok?' Harry asked Ginny, seeming to think Ron could not give an appropriate answer. Which was true in some senses, Ron had no bloody idea what had gone on in there apart from the fact that he had screwed up royally and allowed Malfoy into the castle.

'Do you want the honest truth or the completely misguided truth?' Ginny asked. Apparently she had inherited pieces of Fred and George's warped sense of humor.

There was no time for him to answer as Hagrid had come puffing and panting out of the blazing house carrying Fang on his back. The dog bore a ridiculous expression of a stunned fish, though none of them found it funny.

'Augimenta,' Harry murmured and Ginny followed suit. As Hagrid placed Fang on the ground, he whipped out his pink umbrella and joined in. Ron muttered the same spell and watched as a jet of water shot out and began to hose the house down.

'Look,' Hagrid suddenly said after he'd finished asking them if they were ok and what had happened and other usual pleasantries. 'Let's get yeh back up ter the school, come on …'

None of them attempted to argue, and the three followed. Harry was walking with Hagrid with Ginny behind and Ron bringing up the rear and swaying and shaking uncontrollably. Ron found his was tracing his steps back towards the castle, he felt like he was moving in a dream. He shuddered as he looked to the Dark Mark, knowing someone had been killed. Who though? It was the question plaguing Ron's mind.

Another question that had barricaded itself inside his mind was why couldn't Harry look at him? Was it because Ron had failed, been unable to do the one thing asked of him? Ron thought that was probably the case as he was prone to failing and maybe this time he had taken failure one step to far, had his failure resulted in someone being killed?

The oak front doors stood open ahead of them, but were anything but welcoming, they still bore splatters of blood and were shattered. The light was inviting though, flooding out around them and pooling on the ground. Ron could see frightened and uncertain creeping around, wands at the ready, looking for a sign of the Death Eaters who had fled into the night.

And then suddenly Harry changed direction, instead of leading them to the Great Hall and beyond, he walking swiftly towards the base of the highest tower. Ron saw people beginning to merge on the place they were headed, a increased panic built up inside his chest.

'Wha's tha lying over there on the grass?' Hagrid asked sharply, his pace increasing and Fang at his heels.

Ron's heart pounded in his chest, repeating the same beat as when Harry had been speaking to Professor Snape. Ron gasped and he faltered, clasping on to his sisters shoulders so that he would not fall. His knees where weak and his heart seemed to have ceased to beat, he felt Ginny grab on to him for support as well.

Dumbledore lay on the grass, spread-eagled and broken. There was no preparation for seeing someone as great as he lying there like that, so obviously dead. The Professor's eyes were closed; he looked peaceful like he may have been sleeping.

The red head and his sister watched as Harry knelt down beside the headmaster and straightened his crooked glasses, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. To Ron it still seemed impossible to grasp, he expected Dumbledore to jump to his feet and say softly in his commanding voice, 'surprise.' But another part of his brain told him he was completely stupid and the great man was dead.

He must have stood there some time with his arm draped over his sisters shoulders, watching Harry kneel before Dumbledore, the intensely sad focus over him was broken as Fang howled loudly and Harry let out a choked sob.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	12. The Honorary Weasley

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Twelve: The Honorary Weasley**

'Harry …'

'No.'

Harry's voice cut through Ron's word like a knife, but the harsh tone used did not deter him from the task at hand. He knelt down beside Harry, blinking away a slither of a tear as he glanced at the body of Dumbledore. Feeling Harry tremble beside him he tried to slide an arm round his shoulders but Harry shrugged away. He sighed and tried again.

'Harry, you can't stay out here.'

'Yes, I can.'

He heard soft steps patting towards them in the grass, which was wet and springy. Ginny was approaching the pair; Ron vaguely remembered she had been called off to the hospital wing, for what reason he did not know.

'Ron, Harry,' Ginny said, placing a hand on each other their shoulders. 'We need to go to the hospital wing; you can't stay out here all night.'

Her voice was soft and yet persuasive and Ron felt himself rising to his feet, though his mind protested, demanding that he stay with Harry, he had heard a hint of terror in his sister's voice. A hint that was only reserved for when she really needed it; after all, his sister didn't get scared, not his sister.

'Harry, come on …' Ginny's tone was demanding and with the help of both of them Harry slowly rose to his feet.

'I don't need to go to the hospital wing, I'm not hurt.'

_You are_, Ron thought blearily. _You are hurt, if not psychically, emotionally_.

Ginny ended up leading both of them towards the wing, Harry because he could not focus intently on anything and Ron because he was too intently focused on Harry to care about what he walked into. It seemed to Ron that all that matter right now was caring for Harry, and being there for him, what ever it took.

As he watched Harry's dazed and tear stained face he decided something. He knew Harry had to defeat You-Know-Who but he didn't necessarily have to face the task alone. While they walked Ron decided that he would help Harry, no matter the consequences and that even if their romantic relationship faltered and failed, he would still stay there for his friend. He promised himself. The fierce loyalty he had always felt towards Harry could never be shaken; it was as if the bonds between them had only tightened when they became romantically involved. And Ron was content to let them grow tighter until they became psychically painful to sever.

Increasing his pace and slipping of Ginny's tight guidance, he side stepped in front of them and fell into pace beside Harry, who still bore an uncertain expression. His shoulders where slumped and he looked as if he was still falling into the pit of despair. Ron chanced a smile, and to his surprise Harry smiled back.

Fumbling for his hand, Ron found it and nearly drew back. Harry's hand was deathly cold, but Harry seemed to find the warmth of Ron's hand comforting, and laced his fingers through his.

'Ginny …' Harry croaked. His voice sounded raw and taut. 'Who else has died?'

'No one, apart from a Death Eater,' she said, pride adamant in her as if it was she who had killed the follower herself.

'But …' Harry stammered, his brows furrowing. 'Malfoy said he stepped over a body -'

'He stepped over Bill.'

'You said no one was killed!' Ron cried out in alarm, heart hammering painfully.

'He's all right, he's alive,' Ginny said finishing.

Ron peered around at her and squinted, there was something in her voice. That terror he had heard at the foot of the Astronomy Tower was back again, and strong. His sister didn't get scared.

'You're sure?' he asked.

'I'm sure,' she replied. 'But -'

_Of course_, Ron thought dryly. _The dreaded 'but.'_

'- he's in a bit of a mess, Greyback attacked him …' her voice faltered, bottom lip trembling. 'Madam Pomfrey says he won't look the same anymore … we don't really know what's going to happen to him, I mean Greyback wasn't transformed at the time.'

'Neville,' Harry said, his voice sounding stronger. Ron brightened, Harry's voice was starting to sound familiar again, and he could almost recognize the tone that made it so Harry.

'It's all right,' Ron said. He knew what had happened to Neville, somehow he knew. 'He's fine.'

'Yeah,' Ginny confirmed. 'He's in the hospital wing now; Madam Pomfrey is fairly certain he'll make a full recovery.'

They had reached the wing, pushing open the doors Ron saw Neville lying asleep in a bed near the door. His skin was paler than usual and blood was sticking his hair to his forehead, otherwise he looked fine. At the fair end of the ward he saw a group of people, Hermione, Luna, Lupin and Tonks were all gathered around a thin bed. All their eyes flicked towards the door as they heard it opening. Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry and Ron each in turn, smiling like the world had just awarded her top marks in simply living. Ron watched as Lupin moved forward and noted the anxiety splayed across his face.

'Are you all right, Harry?' he asked.

'I'm fine … how's Bill?'

Ron nearly screamed out in indignation, if he had waltzed in his head dangling from his neck they'd have hardly batted an eyelash in his direction. He sighed and hurried quickly over to stand beside Tonks, he was used to being ignored and he could take more.

When Ron reached the bed and stared down at his brother he understood why no one had answered Harry's question. Ginny had been completely correct, Bill was a right mess. Deep scars had ruined his features, his face had been so badly slashed and ripped he almost looked hideous. Ron bit back the urge to fling himself over his brother and cry, but then he remembered with great upheaval that Bill was not dead, merely wounded. A strange smell reached his noise and it stung his nostrils. Madam Pomfrey had pushed herself past Tonks and was now applying a strong-smelling paste to Bill's wounds.

'Can't you fix them with a charm or something?' Harry asked, coming to stand beside Hermione and opposite Harry at the bed.

Ginny and Ron looked towards the matron hopefully.

'No charm will work, I'm sorry,' Madam Pomfrey said, sighing so heavily that her whole body sagged. 'I've tried everything, but there is no cure for bites such as these.' She waved a hand at the rips on Bill's face and staggered away, obviously disappointed there was nothing she could do. Ron knew she wasn't used to failure and felt a stab of sympathy. Failure was something he was used to and almost good at.

'But he wasn't bitten at full moon,' said Ron, stating the obvious. Ron found he was staring down at his brother's face, like he hoped to fix it just by gazing intently. 'So surely Bill won't be a -?' He looked at Lupin for an answer.

'No,' the werewolf said confidently. 'I do not think that Bill will be a true wolf. But that does not mean he won't have some wolfish characteristics. Those are cursed wounds.'

'Dumbledore should know something that will work,' Hermione said hurriedly, her voice was far too hopefully. Ron shook his head.

'Dumbledore's dead,' Ginny said. Ron nodded.

'No!' Lupin cried. His eyes flickered wildly between Ron, Harry and Ginny though he was hoping for them to change their minds, but none of them did, and Lupin collapsed into the chair beside Bill's bed, his face in his hands.

As Harry looked away from Lupin, Ron caught his eye. They shared a smile silence, which ended in Harry smiling and Tonks speaking.

'How did he die?' she asked, voice small. 'How did it happen?'

'Snape killed him,' said Harry. Ron took a step back from the bed in shock. Surely not? That couldn't be true, sure he'd always had his doubts about Snape, but he had thought that Dumbledore completely trusted the – by now he must be – ex-professor.

'I was there,' Harry continued. 'I saw it. We had arrived back at the Tower because that's where the Mark was, and Dumbledore was ill … he was weak. But I think he must have realized it was a trap before I even heard footsteps. He immobilized me, so I wouldn't do anything, and I was under the Invisibility Cloak – and then Malfoy came through and disarmed Dumbledore -'

Hermione gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth and fell back against the empty bed behind them, and Ron moaned slightly, remembering the memory of Dumbledore's cold body lying for all to see at the foot of the tower. Luna's bottom lip shook, but her eyes were eager for more information.

'- more Death Eaters came – and then Snape – and Snape did, he did it. He killed him, with Avada Kedavra.' Harry stopped, and blinked back an oncoming flood of tears.

The matron burst into tears and was shushed by Ginny, rather rudely. 'Shh! Listen!' she commanded.

Somewhere out of the dark night, a phoenix was signing. It was singing a tragic tune, its voice wavering, yet soaring. Ron had to fight back yet another swarm of tears, this time they threatened to spill from his eyes in a flood. But he held them back; all he did was sniff and strain his ears for more of the beautiful tune.

How long they all stood and listening, he did not know. But the lament seemed to ease their pain; like the tune was the sounding of their mourning and wherever Dumbledore was he would hear it and smile, knowing he would be sorely missed. It felt like a long time later when the doors opened with a heavy thud emitting Professor McGonagall. Like them all she held marks of a battle, grazes on her face and her robes where ripped.

'Molly and Arthur are on their way,' she said. The spell of the music suddenly snapped and it roused them all into a state of awareness, they instantly all turned to look at Bill, as if that was where their eyes should be. 'Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some way -'

'Snape killed him, Snape killed Dumbledore,' Harry said sharply.

She stared at him, disbelief apparent. Her eyes seemed to roll out of focus and she swayed disturbingly. Madam Pomfrey had recovered enough and had conjured a chair for the Professor to sink into.

'Snape,' repeated Professor McGonagall. Her voice was faint, fainter than the whisper of wind in trees. 'I always trusted … but we all thought … you must be mistaken … surely it can not be true … Snape … I can't believe it …'

'Snape was an accomplished Occlumens,' Lupin said throatily. Hearing him speak again gave Ron a little hope and he stood straighter.

'But Dumbledore swore Snape was with us!' Tonks whispered, not in shock but in forever rising fury.

'He hinted he had an iron-clad reason for trusting Snape,' muttered Professor McGonagall who was dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her tartan hander kerchief. 'With Snape's history people were of course bound to wonder … But Dumbledore told me personally that Snape was genuine and … not a threat … would never hear a word against him!'

Ron fell into a trance as they began speaking about matters involving Snape, Dumbledore and Harry's parents. He didn't want to hear this right now, it was a little more then he had been prepared for as he woke up this morning. It certainly wasn't on his to-do list. None of the events that had happened today had been on his list and hopefully never would be. Writing _Deal with mob of angry and violent Death Eaters_ was something that should never be written on paper, ever.

He only roused from his day dream as his parents burst into the ward; Fleur was behind them her face terrified. Ron found with a start, that he didn't see her and swoon any longer. He'd known that since the end of fourth year but it was good news to him. He glanced over at Harry with a satisfied smile on his face and then looked towards his parents.

'Bill …' Mrs Weasley was stuttering as Professor McGonagall led her and Mr Weasley over to the bed.

Ron, Lupin and Tonks stepped back so that the newcomers could take their places. Harry and Ginny seemed glued to the bedstead.

'Bill,' Mrs Weasley whispered again as her and her husband approached. When she leaned down over the bed she let out a cry of shock and stepped back, head in her hands. 'Bill,' she sobbed.

But all Mr Weasley did on the sight of his mangled son was draw in a huge breath and look towards Fleur, seeing if she could need comfort. She, however, did not. Fleur stared down at her fiancé with an expression of frozen shock, as she leaned in closer her silver cascade of hair blocked the view of her face and what expression it held.

'You said Greyback bit him?' his father asked, and Ron tuned out, not needing or wanting to hear this conversation again. Tonks who looked ready to speak to Lupin was stopped when he hurried forward to give his opinion to the Weasley's. Ron looked up as she cleared her throat and gave him a wry smile.

'In the midst of this all,' she said waving her hand around at the scene before them, 'it's nice to know you'll always have people who love you.'

Ron groaned and leant back on the bed beside Bill's, shaking his head. 'Who told you?' he asked. Of course someone had told her about him and Harry, why else would she begin a conversation like that?

'Oh,' she chuckled. Ron noticed her hair was tinged pink at the ends. 'Fred and George, who else?'

'Yeah,' Ron agreed. 'Merlin! I told them not to tell anyone!'

'The whole of Hogwarts knew, Ron. It wouldn't be long before someone outside of the school found it.'

'I suppose …'

'I was just talking to Remus about it -'

'So now Lupin knows too,' Ron said sarcastically. 'That's bloody fantastic.'

Tonks smiled, it lit up her face. Ron was glad to see it; it had been a smile none of them involved with the Order had seen for a very long time. 'Fred and George made us promise not to tell your parents, said something about you'd be disowned for something,' she said.

'Yeah, well, they're probably right. Mum would kill me, I dunno about Dad though …'

'I really don't think Arthur would mind, you'd still be his son no matter what your decisions.'

'I guess, but my mum -'

'Molly … I don't know,' Tonks said fairly, then she grinned once more. 'I say tell them Ron, tell them.'

'I'll have to one day,' Ron replied with a sigh.

Ron had often wondered what his parent's reaction would be. He'd always known that his father would understand, he was a kind man, little fazed him. At least Ron hoped he would understand. His mother was a different story. Hot blooded and fiery tempered, she had given Ron his quick temper and ability to hold a grudge for extended periods of time. He worried about who she would take the information that Ron was currently romantically involved with the honorary Weasley, Harry Potter. Cringing as he knew that Fred and George were right, she'd probably want to disown him, he glanced across to his mother. Tears were streaming down her face as she dabbed her son's face with the ointment. On the other hand, perhaps she'd accept it.

The talk between him and Tonks had halted some time ago so they started to listen into the conversation going on around them. Luckily a new one had just been struck up so they could follow along easily.

'Of course,' his mother was saying, 'it doesn't really matter how he looks … it's not r – really important … but he was a very handsome boy, always very handsome … and,' she said, the tears returning, 'he was going to be married!'

Automatically Ron's eyes switched to Fleur, she always had something to say about what ever his mother said or did, and since this particular topic involved her Ron suspected she be jumping in right away.

'And what do you mean by zat?' Fleur asked, swishing her blonde hair behind her shoulder as she glared across the bed at his mum. 'What do you mean, 'e was _going _to be married?'

Molly looked startled, and she looked up at Fleur, her tear stained face glowing in the light of the candles. 'Well – only – that - '

'You theenk Bill will not weesh to marry me now?' Fleur asked her voice not as near pretty as her face. 'You theenk, because of these wounds, he will not love me?'

'No, I didn't -'

'Because 'e will!' she cried. She had drawn herself up to her full height and standing was over Molly, glaring. 'It would take more zan this for Bill to stop loving me!'

'Yes, yes, I'm sure,' said Molly sounding quite flustered, 'but I thought perhaps – given how he is – how is face -'

Fleur made a noise of indignation and widened her eyes, thrusting her hands against her hips. 'You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you 'oped?' she said enraged. 'What do I care how 'e looks? I am good enough looking for the both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! I shall do zat!' she said, reaching across Bill to grab the bottle of ointment out of Molly's hands.

Ron's eyes turned to his mother, as did everyone else's. Ron was waiting for the inevitable explosions of words and anger … it was bound to come. With his mother, it always came. He had even shut his eyes so not to see the two equally stubborn witches bellowing at each other, the noise was enough.

But the explosion never came; he cautiously opened his eyes to see if one of them had cast a hex at the other.

That hadn't happened, so he opened both eyes. His mother was watching Fleur as she mopped Bill's face. After a while she said something. 'Our Great Aunt Muriel has a very beautiful tiara –goblin-made – which I am sure I could persuade her to part with for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill and it would look lovely in your hair.'

'Thank-you.' Fleur responded stiffly. 'Zat will be charming.'

Ron must have missed something while he blinked, but somehow Molly had moved around the bed and was hugging and crying in Fleur's arms. And Fleur was hugging and crying in his mothers arms. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, making sure that it was not an illusion. No, it was happening. He glanced around the others, they all bore looks of surprise. He caught Harry's eye, and grinned. Harry, to his intense joy, grinned back and stuck his tongue out.

'You see!' Tonks then said from beside Ron in a tense voice. Ron looked at her startled and found she was glaring intensely at Lupin, who was backing away from her sheepishly. 'She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!'

'It's different,' said Lupin, lowering his head and trying to hide under his neatly cut fringe. 'Bill will never be a full werewolf; he'll never put her in danger. The cases are completely -'

'I don't care, I don't care!' Tonks had stepped forward and roughly seized Lupin by the front of his old robes and was shaking him. 'I've told you a million time …'

It suddenly clicked. 'Harry!' Ron said excitedly. 'Tonks was never in love with Sirius! She was in love with Lupin!' Once he had said these words he hastily clamped his hands over his mouth, blushing furiously as everyone turned around to face him and stare.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'I didn't mean to say it out loud.'

Lupin who had stared at Ron for a number of seconds recovered from his outburst quickly and tried to ease himself from Tonks' grip. But she would not let go. So he relented and began to speak. 'And I've told you a million times!' his voice grew in volume. 'I am too old for you, too poor for you … too dangerous.' His voice had lowered to its usual tone.

'You're being ridiculous, Remus,' Molly said, patting Fleur on the back.

'I am not being ridiculous,' he said steadily, as though he was composing himself. 'Tonks deserves someone young and whole.'

'She wants you,' Arthur had spoken up after minutes of remaining silent. His words filled Ron with a sense of hope, that maybe his parent's would accept this. 'And,' he gestured at the body of his son, 'after all, Remus, those young and whole do not always stay it.'

'This is … most definitely not the moment to discuss it,' Lupin said, avoiding everyone's eyes and he looked around. 'Dumbledore has been killed …'

'The old headmaster would have been happier than anybody to think that there was just a little more love in the world,' Professor McGonagall said curtly.

Silence reigned supreme again as Tonks eased her hold on Remus' shirt and Ron debated with himself.

_Tell them now, tell them now! _

_No! Too many people are around. _

_Don't be a bloody fool. Half of them already know. If you don't tell them now, you'll keep putting it off. _

_No, not now, I'll tell them later at home where they can disown me in private. _

_TELL THEM! _

The persistent voice in his mind won and he decided that there was indeed no better time then the present.

'Mum, Dad,' he said softly, not only gaining the attention of them but also the attention of all those gathered around the bed. 'Could I – uh, we – talk to you privately?'

'Whose we?' his father asked.

'Harry and me.'

'Of course dear, of course!' Molly said, letting go of Fleur and bustling Ron and Harry off to a more private corner of the hospital.

The curious eyes of Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Neville, Professor McGonagall, and Luna all watched them go. Only seven out of the eight knew but as they walked away, Ron looked over his shoulder as they walked towards the corner that was empty of patients he could see Fleur's eyes widened and her frantic nod as the others filled them in.

Ron sat down onto the bed and Harry next to him. Nerves again flooded Ron, apprehensive nerves this time. What if his parent's could not accept him? Was this even the appropriate time? Professor McGonagall's comment about Dumbledore had spurred him forward.

He glanced over at Harry who was sitting beside him; he was a cool as a cucumber. Ron envied him for this; he had the ability to make himself look completely relaxed in a number of situations.

'What is it, Ron?' Arthur asked, looking between him and Harry.

Ron didn't answer and began to twiddle his thumbs looking down at them.

Harry groaned at Ron who now seemed unable to begin what he had started. 'Uh -,' Harry said. 'Ron and I, we -' he fumbled across his words and Ron saved him finishing it for him.

'We aren't really _just _friends anymore.'

Molly had taken a sharp intake of breathe as she stared at Ron and the honorary Weasley. 'This isn't funny, boy's,' she said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

Arthur touched her wrist, his eyes thoughtful. 'Molly,' he said. 'I don't think they are joking.'

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	13. Show You

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

WARNING: MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN AHEAD.

**A Dietary Need  
Part Thirteen: Show You**

_Arthur touched her wrist, his eyes thoughtful. 'Molly,' he said. 'I don't think they are joking.' _

She scoffed, turning towards her husband and smiling. 'Arthur, stop so being ridiculous.'

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, releasing the breath caught between his jaws. He'd wanted a reaction. Any reaction would have done superbly, but one of plain disbelief took the fun out of everything. He toyed with the hem of Harry's sleeve as he waited for his mother to come to a realistic conclusion.

When Ron began fiddling with the sleeve on Harry's robe, Harry looked across at him and grinned in complete relief. Ron found that his friend had been expecting a different response to, but was quite relieved by this one. Unlike Ron, Harry had wanted no fun from the conversation, just a straight out confession.

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry said coolly. 'Do we really have to show you that we aren't just friends any more?'

Ron grinned at Harry. Now this would be amusing.

His mother tipped her head to one side, observing the two of them. 'Yes,' she said, placing her hands on her curved waist. 'Yes. I raised Fred and George; I've lived with trouble itself. I put up with their jokes all the time, and quite frankly you two, this one is not funny. Not in the slightest! -'

Sighing as he knew she was beginning a rant about the current situation and how un-funny what they were proclaiming was, Ron turned to look at his father wanting to see what he thought. The red haired man had just pushed his glasses further up his noise and was looking over the top of them from his wife, and then back to the two boys who sat on the hospital bed. There was not a hint of disbelief in his switching gaze. When his father looked back to Ron, he secured his stare and chanced a smile. To his intense pleasure his dad smiled back, showing his white teeth. His initial thoughts about how his father would take this had been correct and so had Tonks'. He'd taken it in stride, heard the proclamation, briefly thought about it and then moved on. Merlin, his father was incredible. Ron longed to be like that, to be able to accept anything the minute it was thrown across the table and out in the open. But Ron thought back to all his arguments with Hermione and Harry and knew that he was more like his mother, who, he noted, was still ranting on to Harry about the Twins and all the crap she'd put up with.

'- So,' Molly took a breath, hands still firmly on her hips. 'That is why I shall never believe the craziest of rumors until I see them.'

'She gave you a whole bloody story did she?' Ron asked Harry sympathetically, even though his mother could still hear him.

'Yeah, but I don't mind it was kind of interesting,' Harry said, crinkling his nose.

'Boys,' the plump witch demanded. Not at all disturbed or irritated by her son's rudeness. 'I want the truth. Honestly this joke is not all funny, I think – no actually, I insist that you apologize to me.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed his father shrugging in defeat – a gesture directed at his wife – and walked back to Bill's bed to stand beside Fleur. He was greeted by a lot of urgent whispers; all asking why was Mrs Weasley so angry?

'No, mum,' Ron said, a cheeky grin coming across his face. He may as well have fun out of this. 'We'll show you that we mean this.'

He shuffled closer to Harry on the rickety bed, and ran a hand across his jaw line. Harry placed his hand on Ron's thigh, squeezing softly, all under the watchful eye of Ron's mother. It was like a game, Molly watching them and waiting for them to collapse into a fit of giggles or pass over a gold coin. Harry made the first move that was close to a kiss; he cupped Ron's face in his hands and stared deeply into his eyes. The intensity of the green eyes made Ron blush, but he saw his eyes where crinkled at the edges. Harry too, found this funny. Ron leant in, closing the minuscule gap between them, and placed a sweltering kiss on his lips.

'Oh,' the sound of surprise came from Ginny. 'I didn't think they'd actually kiss in front of mum.'

Harry laughed at this comment into the kiss, causing them to break apart. Ron instantly swiveled around to look at his mother. If shock had its own voice it would be screaming in well – shock. The look of utter alarm on Molly's face was priceless, and Ron wished he had a camera, though he knew that the image wouldn't stay in the frame for long. Her mouth had dropped open, and her eyebrows were raised, enlarging her puffy – from crying – eyes. When she recovered enough to move she ran a hand through her short red hair, gaping like a fish out of water. She seemed to want to say something, but Ron beat her to the punch.

'See?' he said, swinging his legs a little. 'We weren't joking. Merlin balls, mum -'

'Language, Ron!' she barked, her face now flushing red.

'Sorry …' Harry said quietly. Apologizing not only for Ron's language that Mrs Weasley found offensive but for how they just had to open up to her.

'Humph!' she said dejectedly. She moved her hands from her hips and crossed them over her chest; she had nothing to say to them. She stalked back over to Bill's bedside, ignoring the questions and glares from those around her, mainly her husband.

Ron sighed, and settled an arm around Harry's shoulders. 'One out of two isn't that bad,' he said.

'She'll come around,' Harry promised.

'Oh yeah, remember Percy?' Ron reminded him. 'Even more upset about what he did now. He was lucky not to have been disowned.'

'Yeah, because he was a prat but you're not.'

'Cheers mate,' Ron said with a smirk.

'No problem,' Harry replied.

'You ok?' Ron asked after him after they shared several seconds of silence.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I just thought about Dumbledore and things, that you'd be a little … well, you know.'

'Mm,' Harry said thoughtfully. 'He was old,' he admitted. 'And if I destroy Voldemort it'll be the best way to remember him by, right?'

Ron cringed, Harry was always so blunt. 'Yeah, I suppose. But, seriously, are you sure you're ok?'

'Yeah, Ron I'm fine, touched by your concern,' he added.

Smiling, Ron leaned in to kiss him again, softly so only their lips brushed. But this action was accompanied by Molly stamping her foot, disgusted by what she saw.

* * *

After spending another half an hour with Bill, and suffering killer glares from his mother, Ron retreated to the dorm room, exhausted. Harry had been pulled off by Professor McGonagall for an interrogation, so Ron was left alone on the dorm as he'd seen Seamus and Dean sitting in the jam-packed common room.

When he entered the dorm he collapsed onto his bed, fully dressed and too tired to change. It was early in the morning, and through the frostbitten window he could see light peeking over the tips of the dense trees.

Exhausted and hungry, Ron was desperate to fall asleep but as he was about to drift off he remembered in a flurry that Harry had not yet returned. He sat up in the bed, purposely making himself sit uncomfortable so that he would not fall asleep. Luckily he did not have to wait long, for merely half an hour later Harry slouched into the room, his face weary also. He watched as Harry sat down on his own bed and stared across at him, wordless for many moments.

Then he spoke. 'They're talking about closing the school,' Harry said.

'Lupin said they would,' said Ron, leaning his head in his hand and toying with the red blanket across his bed. His blue eyes were still fixated on Harry, who was pulling of his shirt, revealing his fine body underneath.

'So,' Ron asked when Harry did not respond, he was too busy disrobing. 'Did you find one?' he lowered his voice, though they were the only ones in the room he was hit by an arrow of paranoia. 'Did you get it? A Horcrux?' Surely what had happened could not have been in vain.

Harry shook his head, and Ron's heart drooped. So it had been in vain.

'It wasn't there?' he asked.

'No, someone had switched it. It had already been taken.' Without speaking Harry plucked his pants up from the end of the bed, were he had discarded them and dove into the pocket. He pulled out a thin chain with a locket at the end and passed it too him. Ron took it. It was warm in his hands from being close to Harry; he turned it over and found three letters etched into the locket.

'R.A.B?' he asked, scratching his head in thought, 'but who is that?'

'Dunno,' Harry said lying back on the bed, only in his underwear. He heaved a sigh and turned his head to catch Ron looking at him.

'What?' Harry asked him.

Ron flushed red; shaking his head and throwing the locket back over to Harry. 'Nothing,' he said quietly, still a red hue. 'Nothing.'

Harry laughed and caught the locket with one hand, holding it like he would a Snitch. 'Come here, Ron …' he said, budging over in the bed so as to make room for him.

Ron, still embarrassed by Harry's nakedness in comparison to his, swung of his bed and shuffled – stifling a yawn along the way – to Harry's bed. He kicked his shoes off and lay down next to Harry, breathing in his smell. Harry sat up a little, allowing Ron's arm to snake around his bare shoulders. Ron gasped when Harry huddled close to him, mainly because the contrast of their body heat was so different. As usual Ron was warm, he always was warm no matter the weather and Harry was cold. Harry seemed to like the difference and pressed closer to Ron, causing his breath it hitch when he felt Harry's groin pressing firmly against his hip.

'Ron,' Harry said quietly, reaching up to his face to push a strand of rebelling red hair behind his ear. 'You're really warm.'

'Always am,' Ron spluttered, as Harry adjusted a little causing his crotch to buck against Ron's hips slightly. Now even more aware of Harry's nakedness compared to his, Ron reached down and began removing his pants, in what he hoped didn't look anything like a strip tease. The furiously persistent blush returned to his cheeks as Harry stopped Ron from taking of his pants and began to do it himself. As Harry pulled his pants and underwear down Ron felt his fingers brush lightly against his prick. He let a gasp emit from his mouth and Harry smiled.

Ron felt a pressure against his thigh and looked down to see Harry's fingers wrapped around his own hard-on; he then felt that familiar squirming and pulsing feeling in his groin.

'Here, let me,' Ron said, and surprised by his forwardness, he wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft, eliciting the moan he wanted from the boy's lips.

'If you'll let me,' Harry replied and with a nod of consent from Ron, rolled onto Ron – whose hand still firmly held his penis – and clasped his erection in his hand.

He groaned as Harry's hand encased his erection and slowly began to pump, and the thumb ran along the tip whipping away the precome. Ron echoed these movements, doing the same to Harry who seemed to like them – if possible – more then he did. Soon Harry had begun to pant and hiss on top of him, arching his back and delving deeper into Ron's hand. Harry's hand had stopped moving around Ron and the red head thought that was hardly fair and so as Harry's moans began to get louder and his thrusting more intense Ron pulled his hand back.

'Hey,' Harry groaned, sitting up against Ron. 'What did you stop for?' he asked sulkily.

'I don't want you to finish just yet,' Ron said, shrugging.

'Oh,' Harry said, leaning down so his mouth was beside Ron's ear. 'You want to play some more?'

'You started it,' Ron grumbled. If Harry wasn't straddling him and making him unable to cross his arms, Ron would have done so.

As Harry kissed his cheek and grabbed handfuls of his shirt, Ron felt his erection prick up in response to the kisses and proximity. Harry pulled off Ron's shirt, and having nothing for Ron to pull off him, sat on Ron's crotch, their erections rubbing together.

Groaning as Ron felt Harry's hands running down his chest and over the ridge of his nipples, Ron had just enough self-control to stop him.

'Harry,' he groaned out.

'What?' asked Harry, having stopped thinking that Ron didn't want this right now.

'Are you sure you want to do this – now, I mean?'

'What's wrong with now?'

'Well, um … Dumbledore just died and heaps of other people are hurt.'

'Not heaps, Ron. Hardly anyone.'

'But still, Harry, are you sure now's the right time?'

'Yes, Ron. Ok, relax. I want this, and I know you want this,' Harry said with a smirk and he reached down and tweaked Ron's erection.

'Ok, that's not why I wanted you to stop,' Ron admitted, throwing his hands up in defeat. 'Don't you think we've been moving a little fast?'

'Hah!' Harry said, smirking triumphantly. 'I knew there was something else. And Merlin Ron, when did you ever get all that emotion, surely it can't all be yours?'

'Oi, shut it. Obviously you don't remember how I cried in your arms when I first found out about the Horcruxes -' Ron stopped to groan as Harry sensually bucked against him, grinding their erections together. 'I just think we are moving a little fast,' he finished speaking, panting.

'We've been friends for ages, and now we have something bigger than that, I don't think us having sex will change anything at all, ok?' Harry said stopping and stroking Ron's face with his thumb. 'Nothing will change us.'

Ron nodded, glancing up into Harry's eyes. He moaned as Harry closed the small distance between them and kissed him firmly on the lips, pushing through in almost an instant. While Harry's tongue delved deeper into his mouth, Ron looped his arms around the suddenly more dominant boy's neck, kissing him back. Harry's hands moved from his face and began winding their way downwards, stopping to fondle or stroke the sensitive parts of Ron's body. Slowly he would wind his finger around Ron's nipple, pressing and pinching, making Ron arch against him and sigh into their long lasting kiss. Ron, who decided he'd rather his hands remained around Harry's neck, as a source of comfort and to make sure he didn't roll of the bed, enjoyed it most when Harry ran his hands down the side of his body, letting his fingers come to met at the center of Ron's stomach and then letting them splay across the soft beginnings of a six-pack. Finally, when their kiss broke Ron ran his fingers through Harry's sleek and unruly hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles, and the sweat from Ron's hand made it stay there. Ron shuffled up the bed slightly, trying to ignore the aching of his hard-on and focus on the boy sitting across him. He did something he knew Harry had liked from their first romp, kissing and sucking his neck. His ministrations were thanked by a low keening moan from Harry and then a string of hisses that sounded like it could form a sentence.

'What was that?' he asked Harry as he pulled his mouth away from Harry's collar bone, admiring the hickey he'd left there.

'What do you mean 'what was that?'' Harry asked, confused. He sat up, the cleft of his backside pressing against Ron's erection. 'I was speaking. Didn't you hear me?'

'Mate, I didn't even understand you,' Ron said, rolling his eyes. 'What the bloody hell was that?'

'English,' Harry said determinedly.

'No way was that English.'

'It wasn't English?'

'No, it wasn't English,' Ron said finally, stroking the inside of Harry's thigh.

Harry grinned, and moved against Ron's hand, encouraging him to take the stiff shaft in the center of his legs. 'It could have been Parseltongue.'

Ron's eyes widened. It must have been Parseltongue. Of course he knew Harry was a Parselmouth, he just hadn't heard him speak it before. Ron grasped Harry's erection and massaged it, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Harry's.

'Speak it again?' he asked.

'Did you like it?' Harry asked, moaning as Ron tugged on him.

'Yeah,' Ron admitted. He had liked it, and once he'd found it what it was he wanted Harry to say it again and again and again. 'What did you say?' he asked, working his hands along Harry.

'I love you and I want you,' Harry said without fault.

He blushed, deeply and then even more as Harry looked at his face and laughed. 'Stop it,' Ron said, taking his hands of Harry.

Harry groaned in protest. 'No, don't stop,' he said. 'I'm sorry for laughing at your blush! Just don't stop touching me!'

When Harry yelled these last words, Ron began pulling the curtains around the four poster bed, and Harry leant over and did the same on the side closet to him. Then Harry pulled out his wand from the pocket of his robes and uttered a silencing charm. Not that same one as he usually used, Ron realized. He'd used one Professor Flitwick had taught them, not the Prince's. Ron frowned, curious by this, but was unable to say or ask anything as Harry covered his mouth with his. Their kissed became steadily more urgent until Harry reached behind him and ran a leg along Ron's thigh, in between his legs and prodded at his puckered entrance. Ron broke the kiss to groan loudly.

'What do you want?' Harry asked him, still straddling him.

'I dunno,' Ron admitted. To pick whether to be on top or underneath Harry seemed like an impossible choice, as he wanted to be in both positions. To feel himself inside Harry would be mind blowing, and he wanted that. But he always wanted to feel Harry over him and in him. 'What do you want?'

'I want to be inside you,' Harry whispered, pressing through the ring of muscle with one finger and then pulling quickly back out.

Ron squirmed underneath him, gasping at the slight jab of pain but still wanting it. 'Then do it,' he demanded.

Harry nodded breathlessly and lunged over Ron determined to reach his bedside table.

'No,' Ron said, holding him in place. 'You stay there, what do you want?'

'Lubricant,' Harry said holding out his hand and waiting for the item Ron was searching for.

Hurriedly Ron fumbled around the draw; he finally found the small tube in question. And handed it to Harry without asking why he already had some in his draw.

Harry thanked him, and opened the tube, squeezing it so a small amount poured out into his palm. Ron watched biting his lip in earnest anticipation as Harry grabbed his own erection, spreading the slippery substance around until he was fully coated.

Harry must have thought Ron was nervous, when really he was just eager, as Harry touched Ron's face softly and whispered something it Parseltongue and then translated it for him. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm not,' Ron said. 'I just wish you'd hurry up!'

Smirking, Harry squeezed out more lubricant onto his hand and spread it around his fingers and reached back to Ron's entrance. Ron groaned deeply and animal like as Harry slipped a single coated finger inside him, barely stretching him. Harry only let the finger sit for a few seconds before he added another.

'Harry!' Ron barked, irritated by the slow speed. 'Hurry up!' He was tugging and pulling at his own erection, desperate for more.

'I don't want to hurt you,' Harry grunted.

'I don't care!' Ron said. 'Hurry up!'

Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out of Ron, who groaned at their exit. He was breathing deeply and feeling nervous as Harry slid back, moving of his lap and positioned himself at his bottom. Harry parted his legs and edged closer, he reached a hand up to cup Ron's cheek, stroking the cheek bone. Ron was glad for this as it took his mind away from the inevitable pain.

'Oh!' he groaned, screwing up his eyes and balling his fists as pain coursed throughout the entrance to his body. It hurt, it hurt a lot. A single tear snaked down his cheek as he tired to get used to the intruding object. His first thought was to get whatever was inside him out, but the he remembered it was Harry. Harry, whom he loved and trusted, he relaxed slightly.

'Ok,' he said quietly, folding his legs around Harry's waist and pushing down. 'You can move now.'

Harry nodded and leant over his kiss him briefly before sitting up again and pushing softly into Ron, who gasped as the welcome intrusion delved deeper. Ron felt Harry pulled back out and he groaned, feeling pain make the transition to pleasure.

'Merlin, Harry,' Ron whimpered, he was close to coming as he'd been on the brink for a long time. 'Where did you learn to move like that?'

'Shh, Ron,' Harry said softly, plunging back inside him. Harry was quiet, only the occasional grunt broke from his lips. But Ron was loud, gasping, moaning, groaning, whimpering, sighing and screaming as Harry continued to pump into him.

Then Ron came, Harry was not far behind as Ron had tightened around him when he ejaculated. Harry came with a low keening moan and flopped down onto Ron, breathing heavily. Ron groaned as Harry pulled himself out and leant up to kiss him, before settling into a comfortable sleeping arrangement on his chest. Ron busied himself by brushing out the knots in Harry's hair using his fingers.

'I love you,' he said softly and reached to the end of the bed pulling the blankets across them.

'I love you too, Ron,' Harry replied, kissing Ron's chest.

* * *

Please review! Only takes about thirty seconds maybe even less! And I'd love to know what you think. 


	14. Another Lament

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. My version of Half-Blood Prince in Ron's point of view, with a few twists and turns.**

**A Dietary Need  
Part Fourteen: Another Lament**

Ron yawned and rolled over on his side, burying his face in Harry's hair. Through the strands of Harry's dark hair he could see the light streaming in the window, from how bright it was he decided it was mid-day. They had slept for some time; a sleep they well deserved and needed. Ron found it hard to believe what had occurred the night before; it all seemed like a bad nightmare. The Death Eaters, the killing of Dumbledore and the mutilated face of his brother just seemed to be a horrific scene from a play written by someone with cold blood. He knew it had happened, as Harry was clutching the fake Horcrux tightly in his palm. But it all wasn't bad; there was the event that had taken place when Harry had return to the dorm and to him. That wasn't written by someone with cold blood. Ron had never felt so looked after and taken care of in his life, as fair as he could remember. Harry was careful and kind, using soft yet determined strokes. It had been sensual and possibly would be one of Ron's favorite teenage memories. He'd certainly remember it for a long time.

Remembering the better part of yesterday, Ron shuffled closer to Harry who looked to be enjoying his first proper sleep in a long time. There was a little jab of pain when he moved, originating in his puckered hole. Ron ignored it, with a smile too, knowing it was just the side-effects of the wonderful thing that had happened. Having sex for the first time had drawn them closer, drawn Ron closer to Harry anyway. Looking down at the sleeping boy through his mop of hair, Ron knew he wanted to spend every moment possible with his best friend and – at this, Ron smiled too – lover.

Harry stirred next to him and handed Ron the locket, which was hot from Harry's tight grasp. 'Good morning,' Harry said quietly. He sat up, as Ron stretched and pushed at the hangings surrounding the four-poster. Ron peered over his shoulder, seeing who was still in the dorm room.

Only three beds were vacant. Neville was still in the hospital wing, Dean had roused from his bed and Ron could hear running water from the bathroom. Ron's bed was empty since he was tucked away in Harry's.

'It's so nice outside,' Harry muttered, looking at the window.

He looked back to the window and could make out the sunny grounds shinning and the corner of the blue lake glittering. It shouldn't be so nice.

'Glasses,' Harry said, pointing across Ron.

Ron looked over to the bedside table and found them sitting atop Harry's wand. He picked them up and handed them to Harry, who slid them on his face and stared back at Ron bleary eyed.

'How are you?' Ron asked, blushing at how stupid and irrelevant the words sounded once said.

Harry leant back against the propped up pillows again and let out a huge sigh, one that sounded angry. 'I can't believe I let Malfoy get away!'

'Don't forget Snape,' Ron reminded him, putting the Horcrux around Harry's neck.

'Thanks so much, Ron,' Harry said sarcastically and scowling.

'Sorry,' Ron said embarrassedly. 'I screwed up too, Harry.'

'Not as badly as I did.'

'Don't hit yourself about what happened, it was hardly your fault that the Death Eaters got through, you told us you thought something might have happen that night and if it wasn't for the Felix you gave me and Hermione, we might have died! Merlin, Harry you've been the hero as usual. You've done nothing wrong,' his voice wasn't rude or anything of the sort. He may have sounded exasperated, but only a little. 'And bloody hell, I probably would have freaked out if it hadn't been for Felix's help!'

Under the sheets, Harry's hand squeezed Ron's thigh. 'I honestly need to know were you got all this emotion from,' he said.

Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry and wormed out from under the sheets, picking up pieces of his discarded clothing. Harry whistled cheekily, appreciating the view as Ron was still naked. Ron turned around to scowl at him. Neither boy had noticed that the sounds of falling water from the bathroom had stopped and Ron continued to pick up his clothes and chuck them at his own bed. When Ron had found the last missing sock, strangely underneath Harry's pillow, the bathroom door swung open emitting Dean into the room, still towel drying his hair.

The expression of triumph over finding the missing sock on Ron's face faltered as Dean noticed him. Ron's nudity wouldn't have normally bothered him, but with Ron and Harry being together it bothered him very much. Both Ron and Dean turned around to look at Harry whose upper body was naked above the sheets he lay under.

Ron opened his mouth to explain and used the sock to try and cover himself up.

'I don't want to know!' Dean said, pale for such a brown boy. 'I've seen more then enough!'

Ron was staring at him as he walked to his own bed, towel drying his hair again and scowling at what he had seen. He mumbled something incomprehensible over at Dean who ignored it, unable to understand what Ron had said. Ron then turned around, standing as straight as a soldier and practically marched back to Harry's bed, drawing the hangings again and laying down beside him, still clutching his newly re-found sock.

'Something he'll probably never want to see again!' Harry said, laughing at Ron as he sat back down.

'Oi!' Ron said, crossing his arms. 'I'm not that ugly!'

'Never said you were,' Harry said, sitting up and letting the sheets fall around his waist. Ron was pulled reluctantly into his arms, and a kiss was placed on his lips, making him smile widely.

* * *

Ron was glad for his new dress robes as he was wearing them to the funeral of Dumbledore, though he would have attended wearing his old dress robes. He had packed in a flurry this morning, stuffing all his belongings hurriedly into his trunk, ripping several of his jersey's in the process. When he proceeded downstairs with Harry and Hermione he found the hall in a silent and some in a teary state. His eyes automatically flicked to the staff table. The chair, which resembled a throne which Dumbledore sat in, had remained empty, out of respect. Their large burly friend was not present; Ron thought that as he had taken news of the death the hardest, he had not been able to face the hall full of students or teachers. He then looked to Snape's place; sitting there now was the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. And too the Minister's right sat Percy; Ron glared and let out a small guttural snarl.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table which was eerily silent and Ron pulled food onto his plate, his appetite thoroughly gone but finding the need to assault something. Using his fork he pictured his older brother's face and stabbed hard down on the food. Ruddy prick had some nerve accompanying the Minister. The thought that Percy too had come to pay respects for his old headmaster never crossed his mind, as far as he was concerning Percy shouldn't be here. He looked over at Ginny a few seats down from Hermione and saw she too was glaring at Percy, her mouth in a taut line. Percy was avoiding looking at them, his eyes were fixated on the plate before him and he occasionally raised his red head and spoke to Scrimgeour.

His thoughts had begun to drift away from how much he disliked his brother when Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, allowing a few seconds for the soft drone of voices to die out. 'It is nearly time,' she said, her voice mournful and her face sullen in the pitch black robes she wore. 'Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds.'

He remembered the Funeral vividly. The odd assortment of people that Dumbledore had met or had an effect on during his life, but what made him smile was that Tonks and Lupin seemed to be holding hands. They sat in a row beside the lake, Ron thought he had been momentarily blinded by the bright light shining off the lake but then he noticed that it was actually the rings on Rita Skeeter's fingers. He scowled deeply as she sat down near the front, determined to hear all, and clutching her notebook.

Then at once, a mournful song began that nearly brought him to tears, he'd been on the brink ever since the funeral had begun. He followed his sisters pointing finger and saw just below surface of the lake, merpeople singing in immaculate chorus. The language they sung in was strange and was nothing that he had ever heard before; though it was in another tongue what they were singing of was clear. It was another lament for Dumbledore, different to that of the Fawke's, but still morose and painfully sad.

Before the song had finished, Harry entwined his fingers in Ron's, fresh tears were streaming silently down his face. Ron felt a pang of sadness, and gave Harry a quick hug before Ginny – observant as ever – nudged him and both he and Harry looked around.

Hagrid was walking slowly, his steps echoing loudly around the silent crowd; in his arms wrapped in a purple velvet material was the body of Dumbledore. Ron breathed out slowly, shock at seeing the body so close absorbed him. All warmth from the hot, sunny day seemed to be sucked out as if a Dementor had kissed the life from everybody present.

The sadness he'd felt all day spilled from his eyes in a single fat tear. Harry's hand tightened around his, and Ron looked across at him. Harry was sitting staring down into his lap, face pale and tried. They both jumped as several people screamed. White flames had engulfed Dumbledore's body, and the table on which he had been rested. Ron let out an awed sigh as strange shapes were formed from the smoke. And then in an instant the fire had gone and replacing it was a white marble tomb, encasing the body forever, the strong magic on it would make it impossible to open.

A scream that belonged to Dolores Umbridge broke through the newly restored silence as a fall of arrows landed at the foot of the tomb. Ron looked around, confused and Harry pointed to the tails of centaur's retreating into the forest having paid tribute.

The funeral was over … and Ron sat with Harry's hand in his, tears dripping down his long nose, unsure of what to do. Harry was one of the first to stand, pulling Ron up with them. They walked towards the lake; the merpeople had sunk back to the depths. Ron could feel Harry shake as he walked, when they were a good way away from the gathered crowd, Harry sat, letting go of Ron's hand.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, staring blankly out at the rippling lake. 'I -' he spoke finally, 'he's gone.'

Ron nodded, the tears still leaking from his eyes. He looked up at the castle and then down at the tomb, a shaky smile leaving his lips. He moved closer to Harry to sit behind him and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

'It never really hit me,' Harry choked the words out. 'But now it's all true … he's gone.'

Ron cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed both his cheeks and then the corner of his mouth before finding the center of his lips and kissing him firmly.

Their private moment was interrupted by the Minister who coughed softly as he stood behind, grabbing their attention.

Harry turned his head around to face the man. 'What?' he asked.

'I was hoping to have a word,' he said, quietly.

'No,' Harry said, turning back around, settling comfortably in Ron's arm.

Scrimgeour ignored his comment and turned his attention to Ron. 'A Weasley, aren't you? If you could give Harry and me a few moments alone, it would be much -'

'No,' Harry said again. 'He stays. What do you want?'

The tone in Harry's voice was full of well hidden rage and Ron had felt his shoulders become rigid.

Scrimgeour looked awkwardly at Ron who had turned around to look at the Minister. 'Word is that you were with him when it, such an awful tragedy, happened. A Death Eater was Stupefied at the Tower top after he died. There were two broomsticks as well. We can add two and two.'

'Where I went with Dumbledore and what we did is my business. He didn't want people to know.'

'Harry!' Scrimgeour said, finally letting his irritation shine through. 'He's gone! Such loyalty is, of course, admirable, but Dumbledore is dead!'

'He will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him,' Harry said in a tone that reminded Ron of Luna's wistful speech. Ron shed a few more tears when Harry said this, not caring if the Minister saw him cry.

'Even Dumbledore cannot return from the dead, Harry.'

'I'm not saying he can,' Harry snapped. 'You wouldn't understand, Minister. I have nothing to tell you.'

Scrimgeour took a deep breath and ploughed on. Ron had to admire him for his never-ending persistence. 'The Ministry can and will offer you protection, all sorts you know Harry.'

Harry laughed and Ron chuckled awkwardly, whipping the tears away. 'Voldemort wants to kill me,' Harry said and this time Ron did not flinch. 'He wants to do it himself; a few of your Aurors won't stop him. So thanks, but no thanks.'

'What of the request I made at Christmas?' the Minister asked, his voice as cold as a statue.

'The request were I tell everyone what a great job you're doing, yeah everyone knows you're doing a terrible job. Having me tell lies like that won't do anything for them.'

'You'll raise moral!'

'Released Stan Shunpike yet?'

Scrimgeour turned a nasty shade of blue and Ron, for a moment, thought he might burst.

'I see you are -'

'Dumbledore's man through and through,' said Harry, he had turned around to face the Minister some time ago, and his hands were now firmly placed on Ron's shoulders.

When the Minister slipped away Ron breathed out a sigh of relief. 'What a prick,' he said, glaring at the retreating back. 'I hope we can come back,' he added without a pause, staring up the castle.

'I won't,' Harry said he had turned back around so his back was pressing against Ron's chest. 'I can't.'

'_What?' _Ron asked shocked, though something in the back of his mind knew this would be the case. 'What will you do?'

'Go back to the Dursley's once more, Dumbledore wanted me to,' Harry said, his hand resting on Ron's knee. 'A short visit, then I'll be gone for good.'

'What will do then?'

'I'll go to Godric's Hollow. It started there, I can visit my parent's graves, and I would like that.'

'Then what?'

'Then I'm going to find the rest of the Horcruxes, I've got to haven't I?'

'I'm coming with you,' Ron said, smiling though Harry couldn't see him. 'To your aunt and uncle's house, and then wherever you are going. I'm coming and I'd guess Hermione will be coming too.'

'Yes,' Hermione was standing behind them, and by the looks of things she had been for some time. 'And don't say no, you said once before we had a time to turn back if we wanted. And we had time, lots of time.'

Ron smiled at her and Harry pushed out of Ron's arms, standing to move beside the lake. Hermione went to stand beside Harry and Ron stood on his other side. All three stared out at the glistening water of the lake for several seconds.

'You can't …' Harry said angrily.

'We can,' Hermione replied. 'And we are going to; we'll follow even if you don't want us to. You can't do this alone, Harry.'

'We're with you through whatever,' Ron added, his eyes still fixated on the sun's dancing reflection. 'And you still have to come to my house before you go anywhere, even to Godric's Hollow.'

'Why?'

'Fleur would be awfully mad if you missed her wedding,' Hermione said, laughing.

'Mm,' Harry said. 'I shouldn't miss that.'

Ron smiled a soft sad smile as he looked back across to Dumbledore's tomb. His heart was heavy with sorrow. But he knew what had to be done, he'd help Harry and kept his promises that he'd made to himself. He would stand beside Harry until his death, weather that be today, in a year, or in ten, he'd never leave Harry's side.

He felt Harry's hand in press into his and touched the cold of the fake Horcrux. Ron smiled at him, kissing his lips softly and then murmuring in his ears. 'I'm coming with you.'

'Thanks,' Harry said. 'I always thought I'd have to do this by myself, I think we can do this.'

'We will,' Hermione added.

'Harry,' Ron said, so softly only Harry could hear it. 'I love you, so much, don't ever forget that.'

'I won't,' Harry promised, hugging Ron to him closely.

* * *

**This is the end of Half-Blood Prince, and thus the end of this story I have been writing. But I will most certainly do the Deathly Hallows. I think in that book Ron and Harry had such a strong relationship and a romance between them was much easier to see then Harry's supposed love for Ginny. And the Ron and Hermione romance is so obvious it hurts. **

**I hope you'll read my remake of the Deathly Hallows! Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
